Return in Vengeance
by bondinglucario
Summary: Ash Ketchum, attack by his own beloved friends because he was considered as bad-luck bringer. Six years after the legendary disappearance, Ash 'friends' are attending in Sinnoh League. When they find a white figure haunting them, will they found out who is he? Or only received their doom? (Aurumshipping)(Completed)
1. Chapter 0: The Memory

**Hello again guys, Author here, so I'm starting to add more story inside my list**

**Mew: It's too many of stories you're writing**

**Author: Do you know how many story was on my progress?**

**Mew: You have 7 story**

**Author: I'm trying to make a target, each story are updated per week**

**Mew: Really? It's just like you can control the time**

**Author: Shut up, anyway, where's everyone?**

**Mew: They have their own business outside**

**Author: Oh yeah ... anyway, for the disclaimer, i don't own any pokemon**

**Mew: But you captured me inside the poke ball!**

**Author: Oh yeah ... but that doesn't mean i really owned you Mew**

**Mew: Whatever, just roll the story**

**Author: Right ... have fun!**

* * *

**Note: Professor Oak full name is 'Professor Samuel Oak.' if you find i changed between 'Professor Oak' or 'Samuel' or 'Samuel Oak' it was the same old fossil that all of us know as Professor Oak.**

* * *

**This Chapter has been edited at 7/15/2014**

* * *

**Chapter 0: The Memory**

* * *

In here we could see our hero Ash Ketchum in his Arceus form. He's living together happy with Arceus inside Hall of Origin and having children. Ash is watching the world with Arceus when they see Ash' 'friends' are trying to complete Sinnoh League. That's when Arceus have an idea.

"Ash, I have considered and rethink, you may complete Sinnoh League" says Arceus. Ash smiled and levitates through the hall. There, he could see two smaller versions of Arceus, and by that means, Ash children.

"Haha, you never catch me!"says the first one.

"Ooh, not today but I will hehe" says the second one.

"Reny, Harry, come here" Ash roared. The legendary duo stopped playing tag and float to where Ash is standing.

"What is it Father?" ask the first one who's named Reny.

"It is time to sleep young one, you have long day for the day" Ash replied. Reny and Harry groaned but obeyed their father. They fly away to their rooms. Ash smiled and went back to see his love.

Upon reaching there, Ash sees Arceus still watching the world with Lake of Observation.

"Is there any problem my love?" Ash asked sweetly. Arceus looked back and smiled upon seeing Ash.

"It is fine, my love, nothing could possibly wrong" Arceus replied. Ash nodded as his reply.

"The time has begun Arceus, our children will sleep for thousand years forward and passed their judgment upon their awake" Ash said. Arceus smiled hearing it.

"Indeed, it is time …" says Arceus. Ash and Arceus begin to glow and shape shift. After they stopped glowing, Ash is standing there with Arceus. He's wearing a white trench coat, white sneaker, and white hat. Ash also wearing yellow belt around his waist and covered between the coats he's wearing. Ash' hat is Fedora hat, its colored white with yellow-color at the edges. Ash sneakers are completely colored white.

Arceus human form is female with white chesterfield coat, same white fedora hat, and white hi-top shoes. Arceus looks really beautiful on both Pokémon and Human form, or just as Ash thought.

"Let's go, we have something to discuss" says Arceus, Ash obeyed and walking with Arceus, together to the garden.

There, Ash and Arceus could see the most beautiful garden at The Hall of Origin. Ash and Arceus always happy when they we're there.

"It's beautiful, as always" says Ash. Arceus smiled upon hearing it. Ash looked at his wrist, remembering the very last moment with his best friend.

* * *

(_Flashback … six years ago ..._)

* * *

_Ash Ketchum are running together towards Pallet Town with his faithful Pikachu. They just came from completing Unova League and dropped at Top 8. They we're happy to see their home town again._

"_Hey Pikachu, don't you think this place remembering something?" says Ash, he pointed over the lake where they first time meeting with Misty._

"_Pika Pi!" says Pikachu; she snickered while Ash laughed at the memory._

"_It was pretty funny! He fished me out from the lake" says Ash. He then stop laughing, Pikachu had stop laughing as well._

"_Pika Pikachu" says Pikachu._

"_Alright, let's go home" Ash replied. Ash begin running towards Pallet town. Upon reaching it, Ash quickly comes to the lab. Ash knocked the door several times, and it was opened by Gary._

"_Oh Ash, it's been a long time" says Gary. Ash smiled and they shake hands together._

"_Come on in" Gary let Ash went inside the lab. Ash could see lots of difference in the lab, like the machine that was not there before was there._

"_Okay Ash, Professor Oak have informed me to give you this" Gary took a box and opened it in front of Ash. It was a small sphere with 'S' like at the middle. The sphere is colored yellow, while the slanted pattern inside it was colored black._

"_What is this?" Ash asked._

"_This is Key Stone, Professor Oak thinks to congratulate you by giving this Mega-Stone to you" Gary replied._

"_What is Key Stone?" Ash asked._

"_Key Stone is used to trigger something called Mega-Evolution. Do you know anything about it?" Gary asked. Ash shook his head._

"_No, could you tell me what it is?" Ash asked._

"_Well, Mega-Evolution used to do evolution at fully evolved Pokémon, they gain different ability and power, which is stronger" Gary replied. Ash eyes widened, getting exited._

"_What?! So what it looks like?" Ash asked. Gary smiled at his enthusiasm and went to take some pictures._

"_Here, take a look at this" Gary gave Ash some picture. Ash smiled wide upon seeing the first picture. It was a Lucario, but with very different appearance._

"_Wow! So this is a Mega-Evolution?" Ash asked._

"_Yes Ash, that's what we called Mega-Evolution, you see, Mega-Evolution is a special thing, they can be performed if there's a Mega-Stone at their hands" Gary explained bluntly. Ash raised his eyebrow, wanting more explanation._

"_Could you give me more specific answer?" Ash asked. Gary chuckled a bit. He took something from his pocket. It was a ring that could fit his wrist. Gary took the Key Stone and put it inside the hole inside the ring. Then he gave it to Ash._

"_Here Ash, wear it" says Gary with a smile. Ash did not hesitate, he quickly took it from Gary' hand and wears it._

"_Wow, my very own Key Stone!" says Ash ecstatically. Gary smiled upon hearing it._

"_Indeed Ash, anyway, there's some note you should remember, Mega-Evolution can only be performed if the Pokémon have a Mega-Stone" Gary explained with serious tone. Ash face went serious as well._

"_And what is Mega-Stone?" Ash asked in serious tone. Gary smirked at the question._

"_Mega-Stone is something used to Mega evolve, something like Charizardite or Mewtwoite …" says Gary with concern._

"_Wow, so Charizardite is used to Mega-evolve Charizard while Mewtwoite used to Mega-evolve a Mewtwo?" Ash asked in enthusiasm, Gary smiled and nodded at his answer._

"_Yes Ash, also I want you to have this" Gary took a large box and showed it to Ash. He opened the box, there's two sphere-stone. The first one is colored blue with 'S' slanted pattern inside it. And the second one is colored pink with 'S' colored pink and blue inside it._

"_Wow, what is this?" Ash asked in excitement._

"_The blue one is called Charizardite, there's two type of Charizardite, one is blue and the other one is red. While this Mewtwoite, we still don't know what Pokémon that can mega-evolve with, although I can guess this is for Mewtwo … but I never seen that Pokémon before … hmm" says Gary with concern._

"_So, is there anything I should know?" Ash asked. Gary snapped from his short thought and smiled._

"_Oh! Umm, Mega-Evolution stuff are … pretty much extremely rare, so you never found any Mega-Evolutionary trainer around any region. Professor Sycamore was the first one to discover Mega-Evolution" Gary explained again. He closed the box and gave it to Ash._

"_For me?!" Ash exclaimed. Gary smiled and nodded._

"_Indeed Ash, also I hope you can find any Mega-Stone around the world … we have looking around Kanto, Johto and any different region, but we can't find any … oh yeah, I want you to have this also" Gary picked another box and showed it to Ash. It was another Mega-stone, but colored blue with 'S' colored blue and white instead._

"_What is this one?" Ash asked._

"_We still don't know what does this one do, we found it guarded by a Blaziken in the Altomare" says Gary. Ash quickly recalled the event in altomare, the team rocket, Latios sacrifice, and others._

"_Oh I see …" Ash murmured. Gary then gave it to Ash._

"_Here, as your present" says Gary with a smile. Ash took the items and put it inside the backpack._

"_So, you said Pokémon have to hold the Mega-Stone to mega-evolved, how could the Pokémon hold the item?" Ash asked again._

"_Well, there's a special gears like gauntlet, necklace or amulet placed at the Pokémon. Most of Mega-Evolutionary Pokémon placed them around the head, neck or … I don't know, around the belly maybe?" Gary guessed. There's a short minute of awkward silent around them, until Pikachu break the ice._

"_Pika!" says Pikachu._

"_Yeah, how to activate Mega-Evolution?" Ash asked._

"_I've been waiting for you to ask me that, just touch the Key Stone. Also, you must have a strong bond between the Pokémon to do that" Gary answered._

"_You mean like me and Pikachu battling?" Ash guessed._

"_Yes… I mean no, have you remember the moment you said about befriending with Pokémon is more important than battling?" Gary asked. Ash hummed for short second and nodded._

"_Well, Mega-Evolution can be triggered if two requirements are met. The first one is Key Stone, and the second one is friendship with Pokémon" Gary explained. Ash eyes widened and smiled upon hearing it._

"_Wow! So they can become stronger with power of friendship?" Ash asked._

"_Indeed" Gary gave a loud sigh, and then continued "I think that's all I can do today, anyway, about your Pokémon…" Gary hesitated. Ash without a doubt went to the ranch. He found his Pokémon are wandering around._

"_HEEY!" Ash exclaimed. All of his Pokémon quickly gathered around Ash. Bayleef tackled Ash at the progress._

"_Bay Bay!" Bayleef start nuzzling Ash. Ash smiled and moved her over, and then he stood and greeted all of his Pokémon._

"_Hello everyone! I bet you have seen all of your new team, am I right?" Ash asked. Everyone roared as their agreement._

"_Good, I'm happy to see all of you happy here" says Ash with a smirk. Everyone roared and went away with their business. Ash and Pikachu went back inside the lab._

"_So what do you think?" Gary asked._

"_Thanks for the prize Gary, it was wonderful!" Ash replied in enthusiasm. Gary smirked hearing him._

"_Right, Professor Oak had gone to your house, so why don't we meet him there?" Gary offered._

"_Good idea! Let's go there now!" says Ash. Soon enough, they gone outside the lab and gone to Delia's house._

* * *

(_Linebreak … Present Time …_)

* * *

"Thinking about him again, doesn't you?" Ash suddenly snapped from his thought when Arceus asked him.

"Yeah … I miss Gary, since the incident …" Ash replied in sorrow tone. He always remembers the time Gary was killed because of _**them**_.

"It is fine Ash, at least Samuel Oak are safe" Arceus put her hands around Ash; he gently hugged Arceus in the respond.

"I hope so …" Ash muttered. He released the hug, before getting inside the hall; suddenly a portal opened up. There, appeared Palkia and Dialga, whose cowering behind Arceus and Ash.

"Father, Mother, please help us!" Palkia begged. Ash and Arceus quickly turned into Pokémon form when Giratina appeared from another portal.

"Come here so I can tear you apart!" Giratina demanded. Ash and Arceus sighed; it's going to be a heck of a day.

* * *

(_With Professor Oak …_)

* * *

"Thank you, please come again!" says Professor Oak. His customer returned with smile and went away from his lab.

Ever since Professor Oak's lab burned down. Ash had saved him from peak situation. He starting to own a PokeMart and living with professor Sycamore. Professor Oak had known that Ash had mated with Arceus. It was hard to belief for him at first, but it's getting better. But tonight was the time for Professor Oak to close the store.

After he closed the store. Samuel Oak begins walking towards Professor Sycamore' lab. Reaching there, he straight went to his room and jumped to his bed, remembering the moment of betrayal.

* * *

(_Flashback … Six years ago_)

* * *

"_Hmm, I wonder where Ash could be." Professor Oak muttered, he's inside Delia' house with Ash friends inside it. He could see Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Trip, Iris and Cilan are sitting at the couch there. Their face seems very … sly, at least what Professor Oak thought._

"_I can't believe Ash lose Unova League" says Max, breaking the ice of silence._

"_Yeah, he's placed in Top 8, like usual" Misty spoke arrogantly. Professor Oak was taken aback with this._

"_I once seen him as my mentor, now he's just a dirty Trubbish" says May with sly._

"_Hah! That boonie just too bad, he can't even beat me in mock battle" says Trip arrogantly._

"_I followed Ash for reason, because I want to taste the battle strategy he has, but it became quite dull and tasteless now" Cilan continued, everyone that understands him agreed in unison, except Professor Oak._

"_That little kid thinks he can become Pokémon master, not in entire year I had met any Pokémon master or seen one" says Iris._

"_I don't think Ash is that bad, I mean, he just lose, what's the matter with that?" says Dawn innocently, everyone inside the room gave a glare towards her._

"_Dawn, he lose the battle! He can't even beat a small Pikachu while holding charizard! He may beat one legendary Pokémon with four Pokémon, but it only proof that he's weak! The losing in Unova just prove that!" Iris exclaimed. Dawn raised her eyebrow, not believing what they said._

"_Seriously? That's just harsh, Ash just need time for himself to train his Pokémon, I think he's just not ready, yet" says Dawn in matter-of-fact tone. Everyone inside the room rolled their eyes, except Professor Oak._

"_Yeah right, how long you train your Pokémon with him? Two months? YOU HAVE BEEN WITH HIM FOR ONE YEAR DAWN! HOW CAN'T YOU REALIZE THAT?!" Misty exclaimed. Dawn was taken aback with this; she can't believe something small like that became a big trouble._

"_Oh come on, what Ash need just little push-"_

"_What push? He can't push his Pokémon, all he says that Pokémon are all about friendship. And what he gets?" Trip arrogantly stated._

"_Well, I still remember when Ash meeting and saved Giratina, then Ash tried to save Arceus with its Jewel, then I remember when Ash saved Palkia and Dialga from some villainous team" Dawn stated. Everyone rolled their eyes beside Professor Oak and Trip. Trip did not believe this and decided it was a lie._

"_We all met legendary Pokémon because of him, but that's not the point, we need to tell Ash to give up his dreams and stop being like this, understand?" Brock stated. Everyone except Professor Oak nodded._

"_Good, about the legendary Pokémon, yes, because of Ash, we had met them" Brock continued._

"_I still remember the moment I met Mew and Mewtwo in New Island, I remember when Ash died because of the blast" Misty quickly stated. Everyone inside the room except Brock gasped upon hearing it._

"_WHAT?! Then how can he still alive here?!" May exclaimed, not believing the story._

"_It was so sad, Ash died when he tried to stop the fight between Mew and Mewtwo. He ran into the middle of attack and turned into stone, A STONE! And Ash was revived with Pokémon tears, TEARS! I rather sell my Gym not to seeing that thing, it was the saddest thing I have ever seen!" says Misty, she start to drop some tears. All his friends except Brock were surprised._

"_She's right, I was there when it was happened, Ash really did turned into stone, it was the saddest thing I've ever seen" Brock said with sad tone._

"_I also remember when Ash saved Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Lugia back in Shamouti Island, I still remember the moment back then, Ash almost died because certain poachers trying to get the legendary! He ran and jump inside the sea! He was lucky when Lugia managed to save him" Brock tells the story. Everyone suddenly went to concerned face._

"_I also remember when Ash saved Mew and Tree of Beginning at Rota, he was lucky not getting himself killed when Lucario had pushed him over" says May._

"_I remember the moment when Ash tried to release the Pokémon Team Plasma trying to steal, he also managed to release Reshiram! Luckily, he did risk his life and destroyed the mind-control machine to release it" says Cilan._

"_So Ash is a bad-luck for the world, I see …" Trip murmured. Everyone inside the room overheard it and suddenly confused on what he said._

"_What do you mean Trip?" Max asked._

"_Don't you realize it? Ash brings bad-luck in this world! With all of legendary Pokémon in danger, do you think it's just some kind of coincidence?" Trip exclaimed, everyone looking at themselves then sighed._

"_I think you're right … let's eliminating him for good!" May decided. Everyone except Professor Oak nodded at the same time._

"_Alright, next time he came here, let's tell him the worst" says Trip with smirk._

"_YEAH!" Everyone except Professor Oak cheered and went outside the house, leaving the shocked Professor Oak._

_Professor Oak himself just trying to progress on what just happened. The attack, betrayal, sorrow, legendary Pokémon, and everything. Professor Oak shook himself and went outside._

"_Let's go!" Trip commanded. Everyone went to the west direction, and that was straight to his lab. Professor Oak following from behind, trying to catch up with them, but it was too late._

_When Professor Oak catches up with them, he could see Gary and Ash are standing upon the lab within Ash 'friends.'_

"_What do you mean?! I was never a bad luck!" Ash exclaimed. However, their friends seem to ignore it._

"_Forget it Ash, you're bringing bad-luck in this world, never on second we think about this, with you met all that legendary Pokémon" says Trip. Ash was taken aback with this, Gary himself shocked hearing it._

"_I was never a bad-luck, all of that is just coincidence!" Ash retaliated._

"_It's not Ash; it's just like being planned! We don't have any change, so we have to do this Ash" says Dawn in sad tone._

"_Go Lampent! Use Shadow Ball on Ash!" Trip released his lampent and ordered it. Lampent was shocked and hesitated at first, but it obeyed him. It charged Shadow Ball from its month and shot it towards Ash. But when it impacted, Gary blocked the way, making him got hit._

"_AAH!" Gary exclaimed. He pushed back after being hit with Shadow Ball. Ash quickly grabbed him._

"_Gary! Are you okay? Stay with me man!" says Ash in worries._

"_Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed. Her cheeks are sparking electricity to the Lampent._

"_A-Ash … get Umbreon …" Gary pleaded. Ash took Gary' Umbreon and released it without hesitation. Umbreon took notice upon Gary and surprised seeing him wounded like that._

"_Umbreon!" Umbreon spoke in worry._

"_Umbreon … take care … I don't think I can make it anymore … *Cough*" Then, Gary was no more._

"_UMBREON!" Umbreon exclaimed. Everyone was paused upon Umbreon' sorrowful feeling._

"_YOU SEE HOW UMBREON FEEL NOW?! YOU KILLED GARY!" Ash exclaimed and pointed to Trip. Umbreon looked back with its vengeful feeling, without any order, Umbreon shot five Shadow Ball towards Lampent. Trip was surprised that Umbreon attacked by sudden._

"_Lampent! Watchout!" Trip exclaimed. But it was too late before Lampent could dodge Umbreon' Shadow Ball. All five attack hit Lampent, and when the smoke cleared, it only shows a very angry Umbreon and a fainted Lampent._

"_UMBREON!" Umbreon roared with its tears running down._

"_Everyone! Stop that Umbreon!" Trip ordered. Everyone released their Pokémon and ordered the attacks._

"_Go Croagunk! Use Poison Sting on Umbreon!" Brock released Croagunk and ordered it._

"_Go Starmie! Use Watergun on Umbreon!" Misty released Starmie and ordered it._

"_Glaceon! Use Ice Beam!" May released her Glaceon and ordered it._

_The attack charged and impacted. Since Umbreon was in front of Ash, he got the impact as well._

"_UMBREON!" Umbreon groaned in pain. Its paws are frozen in place because of Glaceon' Ice Beam, its body are all soaked because of the Watergun effect, while few poison needles are around Umbreon' body, caused by Poison Sting._

"_Glaceon! Finish it with Tackle!" May ordered._

"_Oh no! Pikachu, help Umbreon! Use Iron Tail to Glaceon!" Ash ordered. Pikachu quickly jumped from Ash shoulder and hit Glaceon with Iron Tail before it hit Umbreon. Glaceon itself pushed back and stood in front of May._

"_What are you guys thinking?! YOU KILLED GARY AND HIS UMBREON!" Ash exclaimed._

"_It was his mistake taking the damage for you; you really are a bad luck bringer!" Trip yelled arrogantly._

"_That's it! Pikachu use Fusion Bolt!" Ash ordered._

"_Fusion Bolt?" everyone questioned. Pikachu entire body are sparking blue electricity, then the electricity became sphere that covering Pikachu. Pikachu herself charged towards Glaceon, faint it with one-hit attack._

"_GLACEON!" May' Glaceon yelled upon its faint._

"_Oh no! Glaceon Return!" May returned her Glaceon._

"_How that puny Pikachu can learned such move?!" Trip yelled, not believing the power Pikachu is holding._

"_Because Zekrom had gifted the blessing, Pikachu, end all of those Pokémon with Bolt Strike!" Ash ordered._

_Pikachu begin sparking blue electricity again, her eyes went blue and charging blue sphere from her mouth. It became bigger and bigger, after it was big enough, she shot it towards the opponent, giving a slightly thick smoke._

"_*Cough* *Cough* what happened?!" Brock asked._

"_I don't know *Cough* Beautifly Go!" May released her beautifly._

"_Beautifly, wipe the smoke away!" may ordered. Beautifly start wiping away the smoke until it was clear. But something was better not being seen than getting seen._

"_WHAT?!" Ash 'friends' exclaimed. There, they can see all of their Pokémon knocked out cold, while Pikachu still standing normally like nothing happened to him._

"_That's enough Pikachu, return!" Ash ordered. Pikachu returned and jumped back to Ash' shoulder._

"_This is something unacceptable! You attacked us without any good reason!" Ash exclaimed. However, all of Ash Pokémon minus Pikachu came from the lab; they're standing upon the traitors and glaring deadly at Ash._

"_That's enough!" Professor Oak run towards Ash, he covered Ash to prevent any destruction._

"_Even your Pokémon knows you're pathetic!" mocks Trip. All of Ash Pokémon nodded fiercely._

"_YOU GUYS ARE ALL TRAITORS!" Ash yelled, he stepped forward while Pikachu are glaring angrily. Suddenly, all of Ash Pokémon long-range attacked Ash. Most of them shot Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, or Water Gun. It gives a slightly big explosion at the impact._

_Upon the clearing, they could see that Professor Oak' lab are destroyed. Ash disappeared from the sight, but his Pikachu are on the ground._

"_P-pika …" Pikachu muttered the last word and downed._

"_Oh no!" Professor Oak quickly reached Pikachu, his hand approached Pikachu wrist, checking her pulse, but there was none._

"_Oh no … Pikachu is gone …" Professor Oak murmured. All of Ash friends were shocked seeing it._

"_Whatever, Since Ash Pikachu already gone, Ash must be dead as well" says Iris._

"_Yeah, let's wipe Professor Oak, if not, he will tell this to the police" Cilan hypocrite, everyone ready the battle stance and attacked Professor Oak. Upon the long-range impact, they found Professor Oak already gone, considering him as dead._

* * *

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

Professor Oak still remembers that day, the day he was considered dead. The police officer not even knowing what happened to Professor Oak' lab, and what's more shocking is, Ash' mother, Delia are killed as well. Professor Oak had managed to use fake identity as Samuel, which he used his real name than Oak.

"_Is there any problem?_" Professor Oak jumped by sudden telepathic sound. He looked at the left and see Mewtwo are sitting within his bed.

"Mewtwo, you almost gave me heart attack" says Samuel. Mewtwo chuckled bit hearing it.

"_At least you are not dead_" Mewtwo replied. Then there was silence between them.

Samuel moved over and looked at the ceiling; he still remembered when Mewtwo managed to save Ash and him. It still fresh and clear when Mewtwo teleported them to Professor Sycamore lab.

"Mewtwo, what makes you trust me so much?" Samuel asked. Mewtwo smiled bit; he got up and faced to the corner.

"_I was hesitated at first, but I could see the good heart inside you_" Mewtwo turned around, Samuel moved over and looked straight into Mewtwo' eyes "_Ash was the first human I've ever trusted, he really cares about me, he made me know what is humanity, he trained me, raised me, and helped me when I was in trouble_" Samuel chuckled hearing it.

"Ash is really special, I never expect him to become a god … but I'm glad he did" Samuel smiled; he moved again and sat on his bed. Mewtwo came to him and sat on Samuel' bed as well.

"He really did good thing towards all legendary Pokémon …" Samuel muttered.

"_Indeed, he trained us like there's no tomorrow. Even he captured all of us, he let us roaming free and did all of our duty without hesitation. Ash is my best friend …_" Mewtwo admitted. Samuel looked over Mewtwo and could see the determination face on him.

"Mewtwo … Why you come here this night?" Samuel Oak finally asked.

"_I want to see my new friend here, it seems you are doing well_" Mewtwo replied. Samuel Oak chuckled hearing it.

"Indeed my friend, it was just like usual day, selling medicine, healing Pokémon, and doing secret research, as usual" Samuel Oak replied.

It was true actually, since the incident; Professor Oak was working together with Professor Sycamore. Professor Oak was working in how Pokémon and trainer interacting each other, while Professor Sycamore was working in Mega-Evolution part. It was the best coöperation at the research.

"Ash' Pikachu sacrificed herself for him …" Professor Oak murmured. Mewtwo looked up towards the ceiling.

"_It was the past and already the past, we can't look back and mourn the past, but we can learn from it_" Mewtwo spoke wisely.

"Yes Mewtwo, its true … what happened to _**them**_ anyway?" Professor Oak asked. Mewtwo' face from calm went to serious.

"_They're still alive and attending in Sinnoh League, Ash is going to competition there as well_" Mewtwo explained with serious tone, Samuel Oak raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? Is he going to use any of you?" Samuel Oak asked. Mewtwo's face softened and smiled.

"_Yes, he's going to use any of us, or at least three of us_" Mewtwo explained.

"Why three?" Professor Oak asked.

"_He says it's not a challenge if he used all-powerful and skilled legendary Pokémon, he wants to use regular Pokémon as well_" Mewtwo explained again, he looked at the left, straightly facing at Professor Oak.

"_He will use Leafon as the first one, the second one is Lucario followed with Zoroark. The legendary Pokémon he will use is … I don't know, he still considering it_" Mewtwo explained. Samuel Oak smiled hearing it.

"Mewtwo, could you accompany me to watch Ash battling in the competition later?" Samuel Oak asked. Mewtwo smiled upon hearing it.

"_Sure thing Professor Oak, I'll use my regular and usual human disguise and accompany you_" says Mewtwo, Samuel Oak smiled hearing it.

"But I was wondering, Ash is a Pokémon right? How he can't be captured?" Samuel Oak asked in puzzlement. Mewtwo looked towards the door.

"_It is caused by Ash DNA, he still has human DNA inside his body, although I can guess it was done on purpose_" Mewtwo explained.

"I see … so when Sinnoh competition will start?" Samuel Oak asked.

"_It will be started tomorrow_" Mewtwo stood and walked towards commode near the door. He opened it and took one human-sized bed. He put the bed on the ground, near Professor Samuel Oak's bed.

"_I am going to sleep here, the Hall of Origin just too loud because Giratina are mad with Dialga and Palkia_" Mewtwo closed the commode and went to his newly draw bed.

"Hmm … usual god problem, am I right?" Professor Oak questioned. Mewtwo nodded and lay down on the bed.

"_Indeed, Ash been helping Arceus doing her duty_" Mewtwo yawned, Samuel Oak lay down to his bed.

"He really did a good thing" says Professor Oak.

"_Indeed Professor, yes indeed_" Mewtwo locked the door with psychic and turned off the light. He went asleep quickly, so do Professor Samuel Oak.

* * *

**And done, Mew, why are you crying?**

**Mew: *Hiks* That was the sadest thing I've ever watched! *Hiks***

**Author: Don't be so dramatic Mew, it's just a film**

**Mew: You don't know! It touched deep to my heart, the murder, how t-that Umbreon managed to get revenge!**

**Author: *Sigh* just because it have 'Drama' category doesn't mean you're really raining tears**

**Mew: *Hiks* A-anyway, for r-readers, please give review a-and leave a Favorite if y-you like it**

**Author: Don't forget to follow us if you want more about this chapter!**

**Mew: HUAAA! *Cries***

**Author: Oh come on! This is Author and Mew, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Competition

**Hello guys! Author here, so in this one story will be revealed the legendary Pokemon Ash will use in his battle in Valley Conference at Sinnoh Region.**

**Mew: YOU FREAKING INSANE?! WHAT WILL PEOPLE SAID WHEN THEY FOUND OUT?!  
**

**Author: Ahaha, let's just keep that out of your mind and don't spoil the story just yet**

**Latios: I think it's just too much for the story ...**

**Lucario: Ash is overpowered with this ...**

**Author: Whatever, it's my story anyway**

**Mew: Anyway, for the disclaimer, Author don't own any of us**

**Sky: This story isn't beta-read yet**

**Author: Yes i know, i'm trying to keep on my own way to write this right ... without anymore blabbing, let's star the story**

**Mew: And ... Begin.**

* * *

**Note: Professor Oak will be called either 'Samuel Oak' or 'Professor Oak' or 'Professor Samuel Oak' or 'Samuel' etc etc...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Tournament**

* * *

The sun had woken from its deep slumber and the moon exchange its position with the sun. Pidgeys, Tailows, and Fletchlings are awoken from their sleep and begin flying around. The sun light starts refracting around Luminous Town, showing its beauty. In this town, we can see Professor Samuel Oak and Mewtwo are sleeping inside the same room.

"Ugh …" Samuel Oak groaned as his eyes flattering open. He looked towards the ceiling; the first thing he remembers was doing his duty. Samuel Oak moved and sat on his bed, he can see Mewtwo are still sleeping on his own bed, without any care in the world.

'_What time is it …_' Professor Oak thought. He looked sheepishly towards the clock, it was 6AM. Professor Oak suddenly remembers the memory from last night. He stood and tries to wake Mewtwo up.

"Mewtwo, wake up, it's already morning" says Samuel with care, he shook Mewtwo' sleeping body slowly.

"_Mmmh … Five more minutes Mew …_" Mewtwo moaned. Samuel Oak gave a small chuckle before continued.

"Mewtwo, do you remember to accompany me going to Sinnoh League?" Professor Oak asked. Mewtwo suddenly clicked and his eyes snapped open, he got up slowly as Professor Oak slowly backed off.

"_Uff … what time is it?_" Mewtwo asked.

"It's 6 in the morning, I'm going to get washed first before meet Ash in Sinnoh League" Professor Oak sniffed his armpit; his face suddenly went pale in disgust. Mewtwo chuckled seeing it.

"_I see … I'll be waiting here until then_" Mewtwo telepathically spoke. Professor Oak nodded and went outside his room, leaving Mewtwo inside.

* * *

(_Meanwhile, in Hall of Origin_)

* * *

"Now calm down Giratina, we had fixed the poison fogs inside your dimension" Ash assured the furious Giratina. It was horrible; Ash and Arceus had to calm Giratina down from her rage against Palkia and Dialga. For hours!

"If I see more than hundreds toxic fogs inside my dimension, then you are the blame Dialga! Palkia!" Giratina roared. She opened portal to her own world and got inside it, leaving the portal closing by itself.

"Whew …" Everyone sighed in relief. Ash and Arceus looked back and facing Dialga and Palkia.

"Now Dialga, I believe you better apologize to Palkia for your rudeness" Ash demanded.

"But father! He entered my territory!" Dialga defended himself.

"It happened because both Space and Time dimension had crushed together, we make sure it won't happen again, now apologize!" Arceus spoke and demanded. Dialga sighed; he looked at peeved Palkia and bowed down towards him.

"I'm sorry for attacking you earlier Palkia …" Dialga apologized. He bowed and looked down, ashamed for his deed. Suddenly, someone touched his long neck; he looked up and sees Palkia are standing upon him.

"It is fine, brother. We all made mistake, let's keep it calm and peace the next time it happened again" Palkia replied and accepted his apology, Dialga stood up and smiled.

"Thank you … brother" Dialga replied with pride, Palkia smiled at his brother.

"I think it's time for you to do training, it's already 6 morning in human world" says Ash with a smile.

"Yes father" Palkia and Dialga replied in unison, then they went inside the Hall of Origin, towards Training Area, with Arceus and Ash following behind.

* * *

Inside the Training area, they could see many legendaries are sparing together. Shaymin are sparing together with Meloetta. Reshiram are sparing with Zekrom. Giratina are sparing with Kruyem. The Sword of Justice is jumping around the hill. Articuno and Moltres are training together. Zapdos and Mew are sparing together. Raikou, Entei and Suicune is running and training their durability. Lugia and Ho-oh are flying towards blizzard to strengthen their body. The four legendary golems are sparing two-on-two. Celebi is sparing together with Jirachi. Latias is having psychic training with Latios. The weather trio are sparing together with three force of nature.

The Training area itself looks like huge open field with all kind of weather condition inside it. With the immerse size of location, compared with the world itself, it was bigger.

"I will do training with my friends for warming up, father" Dialga assured, he begin running around the gigantic forest with Palkia following behind. Ash looked towards Latias and Latios, suddenly; he remembered the moment of Latios' revival…

* * *

(_Flashback … Five Years Ago_)

* * *

_Ash and Arceus is roaming around Alto Mare with their human disguise. They're walking around for recreation or some sort when suddenly Ash remembered someone._

"_Arceus, I would like to meet an old friend" says Ash. Arceus looked towards Ash, she could see the will to meet an old friend within Ash' eyes._

"_Very well, let us meet your friend here" Arceus agreed. Ash smiled, they begin walking towards Bianca and Lorenzo's house._

_Upon reaching the house, Ash and Arceus went to the door. Ash knocked the door several times and backed off, waiting to get opened._

"_Coming!" Ash and Arceus could hear a yell from the inside. The door suddenly opened, showing Lorenzo upon the opening. Ash could tell the difference the last time he came there, Lorenzo was much older than before._

"_Hello! Is there anything I can help with?" Lorenzo greeted them; he felt some déjà vu feeling towards them._

"_Yes indeed Lorenzo, do you remember the incident in Alto Mare few years ago?" Ash started. Lorenzo eyes went wide, since Ash' face are covered with his hat, Lorenzo can't see all of his face._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" Lorenzo demanded._

"_Who is it father?" a feminine sound can be heard from the back, Lorenzo suddenly pushed over, revealing Bianca._

"_Is this how you treat a friend?" Ash asked. Lorenzo and Bianca suddenly clicked; they begin remembering who he is._

"_Ash?" Bianca asked._

"_None other than me, Ash Ketchum" Ash raised his hat, showing his entire face to the duo._

"_Ash, it's really you!" says Bianca; she suddenly pushed Lorenzo over, showing a way inside "Come on in!"_

_Inside the house, Ash sees the difference at the furniture. There's more painting are placed on the wall, pictures, drawers, cupboards and much more. Ash and Arceus sat on the sofa that was used to welcoming a guest._

"_Hold on, let me inform Latias about this" Bianca ran to the back as soon she finished speaking, while Lorenzo sat on the opposite direction of the sofa._

"_So Ash, what makes you come here?" Lorenzo asked._

"_I came here for my duty to check and interact with the world" Ash mentioned. Lorenzo raised his eyebrow._

"_Really? I thought you have been in Unova" Lorenzo guessed._

"_I had travelled through Unova, Lorenzo__. But it was over__ because of my used__-__to__-__be friends" Ash spoke in riddles. Lorenzo was getting confused with all redlines._

"_What do you mean 'used to be friends'?" Lorenzo asked. Suddenly, two Bianca appeared from the back. Ash and Arceus could tell which one is the real and which one is Latias._

"_Hello Latias" Ash gestured towards Latias. Bianca herself was surprised._

"_How did you know the difference between me and Latias?" Bianca asked._

"_It's a secret, anyway, we need to see the Secret Garden, and we need to talk privately, Latias" Ash demanded._

"… _Okay" Latias was taken aback and surprised by sudden statement, she wasn't even had time to talk since it was taken by Bianca. Ash and Arceus stood and followed Latias to the Secret Garden._

_Inside the Secret Garden Latias stopped and turned around, facing straight to Ash._

"_Oh Ash! I really missed you" Latias quickly hugged Ash. Arceus and Ash only can smile at her interaction. He released the hug and gestured towards Arceus._

"_Latias, do you remember her?" Ash asked. Latias came closer and examine Arceus closely. She compared it with Ash and finds out that they almost have the same clothing. Suddenly, Latias clicked, remember the disguise their Mother have._

"_Oh Mother Arceus! It is an honor to meet you here …" Latias bowed down. Arceus smiled and raised her hand, then Latias raised her head._

"_Thank you Latias, you may consider Ash as Lord Ash, because Ash now is the same species as I am" Arceus lowered her hands. Latias eyes widen, she can't believe her dearest friend had become her lord._

"_Oh Lord Ash! Congratulations on your change!" Latias congratulated._

"_Thank you Latias, is there something I can help with?" Ash asked._

"_YES! Father! Please revive Latios!" Latias suddenly begged to Ash. Ash himself felt the sad feeling Latias has._

"_Your request would be accepted, girl. Ash, I assume you are going to revive Latios" Arceus explained. Ash smiled at her agreement._

_Ash, Arceus and Latias walked along towards the Soul Dew, where Latios' soul is remained there, suspended._

"_Latias, do you accept the consequences upon your dear brother revival?" Ash offered._

"_What kind of consequences?" Latias asked._

"_Upon Latias' revival, I would like you to know that you must find another Soul Dew as the replacement" when Ash mentioned another Soul Dew, Latias straightly dropped to sad mood._

"_I-I don't know Ash, I've been looking for another Soul Dew everywhere … but it's just hard to find!" Latias spoke with sad tone. Ash could tell she really missed her brother so much._

"_I understand that, is the consequences are little bit too hard my dear?" Ash asked Arceus._

"_Dear?! So both of you are mate?!" Latias exclaimed in disbelief. Arceus and Ash smiled upon her reaction._

"_Yes indeed my child. Anyway, the punishment upon her request are just too much, I preserve Latias should have her brother arisen without any consequences" Arceus demanded._

"_Your considerations are my choice, my lady" Ash walked towards the Soul Dew. He touched it and it begins to glow._

"_Who are you?" Ash heard a sound inside his head; he knows it was Latios soul that was speaking to him._

"_No need to worry my child, soon enough, you will rise" Ash replied with calm and soothing tone. Ash pushed his aura energy and released Latios' aura slowly. He exchange tiny bit of his aura power with Latios soul. Suddenly, a lightning appeared from the Soul Dew to the ground. It begin shape shift into one of the Guardians of Altomare, the Latios._

"_Brother!" Latias exclaimed, she quickly running towards her brother and begin running down tears. Ash finised the progress and released his hand from the Soul Dew._

"_Latios need some time to recover, it won't take any long time upon his awaken" Arceus explained. Latias was already running down in tears of joy, she was very happy seeing her brother was there for her again._

"_L-Latias …" They could heard that Latios had awaken, he spoke a very faint sound because of his weakness._

"_Oh brother, I missed you so much!" Latias start to cry. Ash and Arceus can't help with the overjoyed eon Pokémon; they just smiled at the sight._

"_It is my pleasure to help you, Latias" Ash spoke. Latias released her grip from her brother, then she quickly hugged Ash._

"_Oh Ash! Thank you! Thank you so much Father!" Latias thanked Ash with tears upon her eyes._

"_It is my pleasure, my child" Ash replied wisely. Ash used his Psychic Plate to check Latios pulse, just in case if he's inside a dangerous situation of recovery._

"_Latios will be fine, he will wake up in any minute" when Ash finished, suddenly Latios woke up._

"_Ugh … where am I?" Latios asked. All by sudden, Latias quickly released Ash and tackled Latios to the ground, she start nuzzling and hugged him overjoyed._

"_Oh brother … Brother!" Latias begin to cry. Latios that had processed what happened upon him only smiled to her. He soon released the hug and glared Ash._

"_Ash … I must thanked you for reviving me, but how did you do it? I never seen any kind of human that could exchange aura power or energy" Latios asked in confusion._

"_Latios! Ash now is an Arceus! He's Mother's mate!" Latias bluntly explained. Latios eyes went wide that it could pop out from its socket. Latios quickly float in front of Ash and bowed down._

"_T-thank you A-Father! Thank you for everything! I could never repay you, I'm sorry for all my bad deed I have ever done! Thank you very much Father!" Latios thanked as tears of joy also appeared from his eyes. Ash and Arceus smiled upon the joy of their fellow legendary children._

"_Arise, young one" Ash demanded. Latios raised his head, facing towards Ash face-to-face._

"_Now, I want you to never tell this to anyone, understand? Tell Bianca, I had revived you with aura" Ash paused, then continued "We may meet again in Hall of Origin, tell Bianca that me and my mate had gone to somewhere else with flying-type Pokémon" as Ash finished talking, a portal opened behind him. Arceus walked towards the portal._

"_Come my love, it is time for us to come back" says Arceus. Ash smiled and went inside the portal, followed by Arceus. Upon the finishing, the portal closed by itself, leaving the eon duo alone with their own tears of joy._

* * *

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

Ash smiled at the memory, he really likes to see other Pokémon happy, and even he's a Pokémon himself. Ash cleared his throat before roaring out loud.

"_**EVERYONE! GATHER UP!"**_ Ash roared. All legendaries pay attention towards the roar. They start gathering at the gate of the field. Ash could see the determination and will to get stronger on them, but he seems to miss someone.

"Where's Mewtwo?" Ash asked. Everyone looked each other with questioned look.

"Mewtwo is now with Professor Oak" Mew answered. Beside of her fun and giggle attitude, she can control her emotion some more, thanks to Ash, she's getting stronger and stronger. She even can fight more than one hundred Pokémon that was sent by Team Rocket to capture him, team rocket operation was a failure because of that.

"I think he's taking vacation from the training now" Celebi spoke with a chuckle. Same like Mew, Celebi are getting stronger as well. She could control the tree and plants even outside Ilex Forest. Poachers and Exterminators are stood no change against Celebi anymore now.

"I see … Well then, I would like to inform all of you that I'm going to attend the Sinnoh League" says Ash. Every single legendary minus Arceus suddenly went confused from their serious face.

"Why Father? Don't you want to forget your old past?" Latios asked. Same like other legendaries, Latios are getting stronger as well. He could fly faster than anything, more like faster than any of its kind.

"Indeed young one, however, there's a judgment quest I have to get it done long ago" Ash explained.

"Yes, because Ash former friends are going to attend there too, he's going to pass the judgment at them after winning the contest" Arceus continued Ash.

"Who shall come with you to battle them, Father?" Darkrai asked with his evil grin. Ash sense the rage of revenge and enemy from Darkrai towards Ash' former friends.

"Today was the time, so I will take …"

* * *

(_Meanwhile_)

* * *

Professor Samuel Oak had finished showering and went back to his room. There, he could see Mewtwo are reading newspaper. Samuel Oak is now wearing black zip jacket, grey jeans, and black shoes.

"Alright Mewtwo, it's time to go" says Professor Oak. Mewtwo looked at him and dropped his newspaper. Soon enough, his body is glowing bright, upon the finishing; there stood an eighteen years old man with black blazer jacket with red tie, black oxford shoes, and black formal pants tied up with black skin belt. Mewtwo looked like a gentleman in his human form.

"_Let's go_" Mewtwo telepathically spoke to Professor Oak. Samuel came near Mewtwo, suddenly they teleported out.

They're now behind a building near Lily of The Valley Conference. Professor Oak was coughing several times after the teleportation.

"_I'm sorry Professor; a long ranged teleportation may harsh at the first time_" Mewtwo apologized.

"Its fine Mewtwo, I just didn't expect it, that's all" says Samuel Oak, shaking off the subject.

They begin walking towards the conference. There, they can see crowds are surrounding the registration place. Professor Oak and Mewtwo decided to visit the Pokémon Center first there.

Inside the Pokémon Center, they could see the pleasant sight of trainers around. Some is playing with their Pokémon, some feeding them, and some are just waiting with them. Professor Oak and Mewtwo caught two white figures sitting at the bench, which they recognize as Ash and Arceus.

"Hey Ash!" says Professor Oak. They begin running towards Ash and Arceus. Upon reaching them, he shakes hands with Ash.

"Hey Professor, are you here to see me attending the competition?" Ash asked.

"Of course Ash, how can I miss god-in-action?" says Professor Oak jokingly. Ash and Arceus chuckled little hearing it.

"Hello Mewtwo" Arceus spoke lowly.

"_Hello, Mother_" Mewtwo greeted her.

"So, what Pokémon are you going to use Ash?" Professor Oak asked. Ash and Arceus stood from their seats.

"I'm going to use Leafonn, Lucario and Zoroark now, they've been training for years for me, I better respect them by battling with them" Ash answered.

"Oh I see … anyway, I heard you're going to use three legendary Pokémon in your rooster, may I know which one?" Professor Oak asked. Arceus and Ash face suddenly went serious from calm.

"It is a secret Professor; you rather see it by yourself later in the battle. Anyway, the legendary Pokémon I will use will be on the last three of my slot" Ash explained. Professor Oak nodded slowly, understanding on what Ash just said.

"I see … you want to surprise me again, huh?" Professor Oak asked with a sly. Ash smiled and nodded.

"Indeed Professor" Ash replied.

Suddenly, the door inside Pokémon Center opened, showing all of Ash' former friends. Professor Oak quickly took his hat from his jacket and wears it, while Ash lowered his hat, hiding half of his face.

"I'm sure going to win!" Max exclaimed out loud. May and Dawn giggled hearing it.

"Of course you will Max, who's the strongest trainer in here huh?" May asked with a sly.

"It's going to be me" Max replied arrogantly.

"Come on guys, let's register on the competition" says Brock. The rest of group begins walking past Ash, Arceus, Professor Oak and Mewtwo to the desk where Nurse Joy is.

"Hello! Welcome to Pokémon Center! Is there anything I can help with?" says Nurse Joy with her usual smile. Everyone in the group pulled their poke ball from their belt and placed it on the desk.

"We would like to get our Pokémon healed ma'am" Cilan spoke in respect, however.

"My name is Brock, and it is my pleasure to ask you to heal my Pokémon, you are my shine on my eyes and my h- YEOW!" Misty pulled Brock' away from Nurse Joy by pulling his ear, everyone in the group except Brock sweat dropped at the attitude.

"Yeah, you might want to shine on the star above like Team Rocket blasting off to the sky if you don't stop acting like that!" Misty starts dragging Brock away from the sight. After they were out from the sight, Nurse Joy begin taking the poke balls from her desk.

"Please wait for some minutes, I'm going to heal all of your Pokémon in no time" Nurse Joy placed all the poke balls on the silver plate, and then she took it and went away inside the room behind her.

Professor Oak, Mewtwo, Ash and Arceus sighed and sit on the bench together.

"_Father, I would like to thank you for helping all of us_" Mewtwo telepathically spoke to Ash.

"It is my pleasure to help fellow legendaries so all of you cannot be captured, all the training for six years had made all of you stronger and having 'uncapturable' had proven that" Ash spoke with low volume of sound. Mewtwo smiled hearing it.

"_I see … because of you, our existence was never owned by any trainer, we have our eternal thanks for this, Father_" Mewtwo repied.

"So, have you registered on the league yet?" Professor Oak asked Ash.

"Yes, I had registered to the league" Ash replied.

"So you're going to battle me huh?" the group looked forward and see Max are standing in front of them.

"Yes, probably" Ash replied.

"What's your name?" Max asked.

"My name is Alpha" Ash answered with his fake name. Max sniffed, and then clicked his head arrogantly. That's when everyone on Max' group arrived there as well.

"What's going on Max?" Brock asked.

"This guy are going for competition too, what weak and pathetic Pokémon I should beat next?" max spoke arrogantly. Ash stood, he glared deadly towards the group. Everyone was shivering down with their throat chilling because of Ash anger.

"Don't you ever dare insult me like that, you all going to pay soon enough" Ash replied with cold voice. Everyone who heard it gulped nervously, except Max and Arceus.

"Yeah, and who are you anyway?" Max asked arrogantly. Before Ash could reply, Arceus hold his right hand, gesturing to calm down. Ash calmed down and smiled, he sat on the bench again.

"My name is Alpha, if you do not leave my sight in two minutes, you're going to take the consequence" Ash demanded.

"Yeah right, who you think you are?" Max arrogantly asked with sarcastic tone.

"Umm … Max, I think you better not mess with him" Brock spoke nervously.

"I'm not done with him yet!" Max exclaimed.

"Come on, let's not make this problem any further" says Arceus. Ash' group begin walking towards the door. All of Ash 'friends' is watching them getting out, with an awkward silence between all of them.

"Who is it anyway?" Max asked again.

"Max, he said his name is Alpha, and by the way you just anger him, I think he's really strong" says iris, she gulped after finished the last sentence.

"Who cares? All of his Pokémon must be weak, he even run away when I'm asking his name!" Max retaliated. Suddenly, Nurse Joy came up with their poke balls.

"Attention for Max Maple and his group! Your Pokémon are all healed up!" Nurse Joy yelled.

"Yaay!" Max' group cheered and took their own respective poke balls to their belt. Unknown to them, their doom are near.

* * *

(_With Ash' group_)

* * *

Ash, Arceus, Professor Oak and Mewtwo begin walking towards the stadium. They talked about something while reaching there.

"So Ash, how was the job being God?" Professor Oak asked. Ash chuckled little bit while Arceus just smiling.

"It's fine, there's some hard circumstances being god, but I already get used with it" Ash answered. Professor Oak nodded.

"Because of you my dear, all legendary Pokémon cannot be caught, we had turned from extremely rare into a myth, all thanks to Ash" Arceus admired.

"Indeed my love, because of me, all legendary Pokémon had considered non-existed by humans" Ash explained, earning a raised eyebrow from Professor Oak.

"What do you mean? Don't most of people here already know the existence of legendary Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes it is true Professor, however, starting from where Ash start training with most of my fellow legendaries had lowered the number of Trainers owning a legendary Pokémon. If I remember, how many trainers own a legendary Pokémon my dear?" Arceus explained and asked.

"If I remember and counted it, there are only ten trainers in existence that own a legendary Pokémon. Each of them own at least one legendary Pokémon, there's seven Phione, two Shaymin and one Latias. Each of them is obtained from hatching an egg" Ash explained. Professor Oak was absolutely surprised at the information.

"What?! So only ten trainers that own legendary Pokémon?!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"It is true Professor, all thanks to Ash, most of villain team around the region had give up to capture legendary Pokémon and begin making crucial machine for their own deed, but most of their machine was destroyed easily with each Pokémon protectors that we have, without being spotted" Arceus explained. Professor Oak nodded in understanding.

"But how? We all know legendary Pokémon are extremely rare, but becoming totally rare or myth is just way too unexpected" Professor Oak retaliated.

"I know Professor. Anyway, do you remember the time I carried you to Eon Island three years ago?" Ash asked, changing the subject. Professor Oak suddenly remembered the moment.

"Oh yeah, it was the island that was full of Latias and Latios right?" Professor Oak remembered.

"Yes Professor Oak, do you remember the Latios you healed?" Ash asked again.

"Hmm … if I remember, that Latios was wounded because he was attacked by the three Lati bully, am I right?" Samuel Oak remembered again.

"Yes, he's now willing to join you now, you can meet him and capture him behind the Pokémon Center" Ash explained. Suddenly, Professor Oak went ecstatic, and begin running towards Pokémon Center.

"I'm COMING FOR YOU LATIOS!" Professor Oak exclaimed while running away, with Mewtwo following behind.

"_Wait for me Professor!_" Mewtwo telepathically spoke while running with him. Ash and Arceus was chuckled by sudden attitude from them. They continued walking towards the stadium.

"Typical Professor Oak" Ash muttered.

* * *

(_Few Minutes Later_)

* * *

Ash and Arceus had arrived to the stadium. It was a gigantic brown colored building with lots of windows.

"This is it …" Arceus muttered.

"It's been six years since our duty, I don't even have time to attend on a league …" Ash muttered.

Ash and Arceus went inside the building. There, they can see lots of trainers are around, despite the time almost begin for the opening.

"Wait up!" Ash and Arceus looked back, they see Professor Oak and Mewtwo are running towards him.

"So, did you capture him?" Ash asked. Professor Oak gasped and taking breath, while Mewtwo are just normal like nothing happened to him.

"Yes *Gasp* … I got … *Gasp* Latios …" Professor Oak spoke between his long breathing.

"_Next time, you could ask me to teleport_" Mewtwo offered.

"No thanks Mewtwo *Gasp* … I'm just happy *Gasp* but it's already late anyway *Gasp* …" says Professor Oak again.

"Heh … your old bone haven't disappoints you just yet Professor" Ash replied. Suddenly, a ding anddong sound was heard out loud.

"_**Attention to all Trainers to come to the field. All spectators are allowed to get inside the Spectator Longue"**_

"Welp, I guess I'm going to return you from here Arceus" says Ash.

"Wait, you're going to use Arceus?" Professor Oak asked with wide-eye.

"Of course Professor, she's willing to come with me and battle with me, so I can't refuse the offer" Ash pulled one poke ball and returned Arceus, luckily everyone was focused towards the gate when it happened.

"Alright, see you in the balcony" Professor Oak and Mewtwo went with the spectators that's going to watch the grand opening, while Ash going to the field with the rest of battlers, Ash also could see Max there.

* * *

(_One Hour Later …_)

* * *

Every trainers that attend for Lily of The Valley Conference are gathering around the field, while all spectators including Professor Oak and Mewtwo are sitting on the Spectator room.

"Everyone, Welcome TooooooooooOOOOOO THE LILY OF THE VALLEY CONFERENCE! Today we have a special guest here!" one of the guys behind the rostrum begin yelling, followed with all attendants yelling except Ash. Suddenly, a rumbling drum was played.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we are here to welcome, The CHARLIE GOODSHOW!" the guy yelled. From the corner, now seen Charlie Goodshow are walking towards the short balcony. He took the microphone from the guy and begins his speech.

"As we all know, legendary Pokémon had suddenly become very strong and disappeared from the existence few years ago, they all were now considered as a myth. But it doesn't matter now, because all of us here will cheer and happy with all of the competition!" Charlie finished his speech with a yell, followed by everyone inside the stadium, except Ash.

"And now, let us begin our opening ceremony!" Charlie Goodshow yelled and gestured towards the fire-place. From the corner, there was seen a guy running towards it, he was holding a torch in his hands. Upon reaching there, he lights the fire place up.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE LILY OF THE VALLEY CONFERENCE HAD BEGUN!" Charlie Goodshow yelled, followed with everyone inside the stadium.

"Now for the rules! There was more than one hundred Pokémon trainers with all of their strong Pokémon, each trainer will be split into ten different group and placed in different battle" Charlie Goodshow explained, there was silent at the stadium.

"Each group will consist sixteen person, and only four person will picked at the Semi-Final from each group, who will take the place at the grand final?!" Charlie Goodshow yelled in riddle. All the trainers are thinking the same thing '_Its gonna be me_.'

"The rank system is simple, we had expand the system so now from Top 16 will be increased to Top 32!" Charlie yelled again. Everyone inside the stadium except Ash cheered as well.

"Alright, I think that's all I can tell, who will win the conference and gets the Valley Badge?!" Charlie Goodshow yelled.

"IT'S GONNA BE ME!" Everyone yelled at the same time. They looked around at their realization and went to angry emotion towards everyone else.

"That's the spirit, and now all the trainers already registered on the group field, all trainers can know their group at the Information Center later" Charlie Goodshow explained.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen! We are HERE TO WATCH THE MOST ASTONISHING FIREWORKS EVER!" Charlie Goodshow yelled. Suddenly fireworks begin launching to the sky and exploded. It was so beautiful when seen from the ground.

"Whoa …" Everyone inside the stadium are in awe of the beauty.

"It's … so beautiful …" Ash muttered.

And that afternoon, Ash had felt the feeling he felt long time ago, the feeling of will, determination, care, and the feeling to become, The Champion.

* * *

**... Done.**

**Mew: I was dropping tear at the Latios reviving part *Hiks***

**Author: Ahaha ... here comes nothing. Anyway, for readers, thank you for your time to read this story**

**Latios: Don't forget to follow us**

**Lucario: Favorite the story if you like it**

**Mew: *Hiks* Good Bye!**

**Author: Hey Wait-**


	3. Chapter 2: The Group

**HOOAAMM... Hello guys, Author here. This night we're going to watch another chapter for Return in Vengeance**

**Mew: I'm really tired right now, but i really eager to watch the new chapter for this one**

**Lucario: Hoam ... I better start the Projector ...**

**Latios: You better ... Sky seems already asleep, since she didn't answer the call**

**Meloncake: Whatever ... I'm really tired, but i think i can stay up to watch this one**

**Author: Lucario, Are you ready yet?**

**Lucario: Let me just ... Alright, it's ready**

**Author: Good, now let's get starte-**

**Mew: WAIT! DISCLAIMER!**

**Author: Oh yeah, almost forgot. I do not own anything about Pokemon, most of them are owned by other people, including the Mega-Evolution**

**Lucario: Alright, let's get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **The Group**

* * *

Lily of the Valley Island, a peaceful island where the most spectacular Pokémon league in Sinnoh is held, here, we can see the night-time version of match, where most of attending trainers are battling each other to reach the Semi-Final of Lily of the Valley Conference league. Here, we can see Ash Kechum, The Original One, trying to complete the league and judge his 'friends.'

Ash Ketchum is currently inside a stadium in Group C. Professor Oak and Mewtwo are watching them battle that night. On the other side, there's a muscular guy that seems underestimated god-in-action.

"Hah! That kid isn't worth it, go home kid, you're too weak for this competition" the guy underestimated Ash. Ash himself is just calm, not showing and retaliation emotion towards him.

"This is one-on-one battle between Faren from Eterna City versus Alpha from Michina Town, Trainers please release your Pokémon" The referee yelled.

"Show your pride, Leafeon" Ash muttered. He throw poke ball in the air and a Leafon showed up. Ash could hear most of people except Professor Oak and Mewtwo do underestimated him.

"That kid will get crushed easily" Ash heard one said.

"He won't stand against him" Ash heard another one.

"Hah! What a pathetic Pokémon let me show you the REAL Pokémon is" the opposite trainer pulled out his poke ball, "Go Garchomp!"

He released his Garchomp. If compared with Ash' Leafeon, the Leafeon seems extremely strong. It could be seen from the determination and fire in her eyes, while Garchomp have an arrogant feeling on its eyes.

"Begin!" The referee ordered.

"Garchomp, use Slash!" the enemy trainer ordered. Garchomp charged with its claw glowing bright. When it comes very near, Ash ordered.

"Iron Tail" Ash ordered calmly. Leafeon tail is glowing bright; she hit Garchomp hard before it performs the attack. Garchomp flew and hit the cage upon the impact. Everyone except Professor Oak and Mewtwo are shocked at how strong Leafeon is. Garchomp are slowly getting back up.

"Keep it down Leafeon" Ash quickly ordered. Without any complete order, Leafeon used Quick Attack and tackled Garchomp, then followed with Leaf Blade. A green blade appeared on Leafeon' mouth and slashed Garchomp several times. After that, she jumped back to her regular position, while Garchomp are down with its eyes swirling around, notifies them that it's fainted.

"Ehm … Since Garchomp are unable to battle, the winner is Alpha from Michina Town!" The referee yelled.

"Leafon, return" Ash returned Leafeon then walking out from the current stadium, leaving the shocked and defeated trainer and alone. Up on the balcony, Professor Oak is quite impressed on how strong Ash' Leafeon is.

"He's pretty strong, don't you think?" Samuel asked Mewtwo.

"_Indeed, that was a quick battle ..._" Mewtwo replied.

"Come on, let's go" Professor Oak stood and grabbed Mewtwo, then following everyone else to leave the current stadium.

* * *

(_Hour Later … 8PM_)

* * *

Ash, Arceus, Professor Oak and Mewtwo is walking towards Pokémon Center. It was already night time actually, some people are wandering around, some shop-stands are selling stuff to their customers, beautiful night sky, and few others.

"So Ash, how can your leafeon become that strong?" Professor Oak asked, hoping to get some information to train his Pokémon as well.

"Well, we train for years in Hall of Origin with some legendary Pokémon, let's just say she always training for her strength to protect everyone she love" Ash explained. Professor Oak nodded and made mental note to himself, ask Ash and train together with all his legendary Pokémon.

"_It was quite fast battle, I also seen one of your 'friend' there_" says Mewtwo in serious tone. Ash smiled and replied.

"Hrmph, it's fine, at least they should know to never underestimate me" Ash replied. Mewtwo smiled, and then they walked towards Pokémon Center.

* * *

(_Ding Dong!_)

* * *

Ash and the group finally arrived at the destination. Inside the Pokémon center, there's many Pokémon trainer around with their Pokémon. The usual medicine smell around the Pokémon Center smells good, Pokémon around the place is running around, some are with their trainer. Ash and Arceus walked towards the desk, while Mewtwo and Professor Oak went straight to their room, since they had ordered room.

"Hello! My name is Nurse Joy, is there anything we can help with?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I would like to have one-room for two" Ash plainly replied.

"Sure thing" Nurse Joy picked a Key Card, and then gave it to Ash.

"Thank you, is there anything I can help with?" Nurse Joy asked again.

"No thank you, I appreciate your concern" Ash thanked her and went to his room with Arceus following him, leaving a confused and blushing Nurse Joy.

Ash and Arceus went to the room and rest there, not going to slack off their duty, Ash and Arceus decided to do a ground duty.

"Ash, we should do our duty now" says Arceus. Ash smiled; every time they do a duty it's always fun.

"Right, I'm going to remember this room, so we can teleport here if nessesary" Ash replied. He looked around the room, remembering each place and inch around it. His body glowed blue for short second, then disappeared.

"Alright, let's go" Ash replied. Arceus nodded and they went out from the room.

They walked to the main hall in Pokémon Center. Ash saw more familiar faces around there. He looked up and sees Trip, AJ, Paul and all of Ash 'friends.' Ash read their thought and it seems everyone on their group is participating on the competition.

"Don't let your emotion take place Ash" Arceus assured. She knows Ash can easily getting raged if there's something already beyond control.

"Thank you Arceus" Ash thanked. Arceus smiled while they walked out from the Pokémon center, leaving Ash 'friends' alone on their business.

Ash and Arceus walking around the island, they gather some information about people around them. Ash saw some crime news and other people talking about the news. Ash decided to look for information about him in the public, it seems people believe that he's dead and buried in Pallet Town in Kanto.

Some people believe Ash is now watching the world with Arceus since all of legendary Pokémon he met, which is true. Some says he live in different identification and preferring like that. Some says he joined evil organization and some says he really died and not coming back.

However, all the guess and theory are all unknown; nobody could guess what happened to him. Red the Kanto Champion had tried to help looking for Ash, but the entire attempt was failed. The burning lab in Pallet Town are pretty shocking, most of people can't believe their most idol Pokémon professor died in the place. They don't know anything about the location of Professor Oak except Professor Sycamore.

Ash also heard something about Barry. He tries to find the case really hard about death of Ash Ketchum, Delia and Professor Oak. The death of Ash Ketchum already confirmed because the camera in Professor Oak's lab had record the attack. But none of the recorded video is showing the attacker. The video also shows that Ash had attempt to battle before getting killed, his Pikachu are found dead near the lab when the police had arrived. Also, Gary Oak is confirmed dead since the body are found in the crime scene.

Delia Ketchum was found dead inside her own house. Her house is burning; the cause of death is lack of oxygen and several burn damages. The police force had trying to find any single evidence, but that wasn't enough yet, no evidence is found.

Professor Oak death case was the strangest thing that ever investigated. There's not even trace at his death, not even any trace that he's running away or anything. All the evidence that shows him dead is the video from the lab.

There's no evidence except the video camera they recovered from the damaged lab. The lab had fixed and replaced with another Pokémon professor, Professor Seymour.

Ash then gathers more information about the group of traitors. Which is found interesting, it seems that everyone at the group are participating on Lily of the Valley Conference this year. More interestingly, Ash 'friends' isn't even suspected as the killer. Officer Jenny and Barry seem to trust Ash 'friends' without any second thought.

In the other place, the traitors didn't even seem felt bad about what they have done. They seem to laughing about it, happy on their own deed. They theory about Ash being bad-luck bringer is getting stronger, since the legendary-Pokémon holder are getting thick and only ten holders left. Also, the legendary Pokémon around the world seems to get very strong, nobody could even match any single legendary Pokémon. Champion Red had theorized that Ash Ketchum caused that and he's not dead yet.

But the theories are denied from the public, because the proofs are really true since it shows how Ash attacked from six different elements at the same time.

Ash grinned at the information; it seems things are getting more interesting and interesting. The competitions will soon getting really good and at the finishing, his old 'friends' will get their judgment.

"The information about Pokémon Poachers are all the same, only the number are decreased" Arceus whispered to Ash.

"Information about regional villain team is the same as well, they're trying to make crucial machine for their own deed" Ash shared his information to her.

Ash and Arceus went to the information broker and asked several information. It seems Ash 'friends' have things they achieve. Ash was never really do any revenge, but need to let some judgments among them.

Misty Waterflower has become the world most famous Water-type Pokémon. She's no longer the Gym leader; instead, she is one of the Elite Four in Kanto Region. She went to Lily of the Valley Conference because she needs some vacation and outside competition.

Brock is now the B-Classed Pokémon Breeder. He was very close to becoming a Pokémon doctor. His Gym still run by Forrest, Brock's oldest brother. The gym now is considered as the strongest gym leader in Kanto.

Max is now a Hoenn Pokémon Trainer. He had completed Hoenn League and win in Top 4 which is not surprising. Max attitude are arrogant and thinking about winning. If he loses to someone, he mostly considers the opponents are cheating, for instance, he once accuse someone for using Pokémon drugs, like X Attack or X Speed which is not. Ash and Arceus shook their head while hearing the information.

May is the best Pokémon Coordinator in Hoenn Region. She won every single Pokémon Contest in Hoenn Region and going for Sinnoh and Unova contest to achieve her dream. Dawn seems to have the same dream like her as well.

Iris is now known as Dragon Master. She mostly has strong dragon-type Pokémon and trained them well. Everyone in Unova admitted that. Her attitude is all arrogant and cocky; she's getting arrogant since the first day she holds her title. Ash made a mental note to take off her title when he has time.

Tracey is also considered dead, his death report is currently unknown. But the police guessed his death is related with Professor Oak, his mentor.

Cilan is now the best Pokémon Connoisseur in Unova Region. He's now S-Classed Pokémon Connoisseur which had proven his worthy. His attitude is all the same. He's also best at cooking at all time; no wonder why he's the best after all.

Ash and Arceus thanked the information broker and went back to the Pokémon Center. Ash is now rethinking about his attempt to judge for the truth on his friends.

"Arceus, don't you think it would be too harsh if we put judgment upon them?" Ash asked. Arceus was surprised; she always thought Ash hate his 'friends' after the event.

"It is your decision Ash, you are the one who can decide it, just follow your heart and let it lead your path, and do you want to judge them?" Arceus asked in care tone.

"They had achieved too much, it's a shame if we take all of their achievements off. However, revenge didn't solve anything, but in this league, I'm going to reveal myself and tell everyone where I've been vanishing to" Ash explained. Arceus was quite upset at his statement, Arceus smiled at her husband.

"If you revealed yourself in the public, people will question and ask where are you all this time, you also have to explain everything about the legendary disappearance and how can there only ten legendary Pokémon holder" Arceus explained him.

Ash rethinking about his decision again, and it seems she have the point.

"True … maybe I don't have to reveal myself, however, I believe I need some protection from Red this time, he was the first one who told everyone I didn't 'die' and nobody believes him" Ash replied.

They finally arrived at the Pokémon Center. There, they could see Ash' friends are talking among them. Ash made a hidden gesture for Arceus to signal that he's going to talk with them. Ash and Arceus approached them and greeted them.

"Hello there, I'm sorry for the incident yesterday, I wasn't in the good mood back there" Ash spoke politely. Ash 'friends' had their attention towards Ash and Arceus.

"Yeah right, this guy doesn't want to tell his real identity" Max spoke arrogantly. Ash raised his eyebrow.

"My name is Alpha, even my Pokedex says my name and existence" Ash took off something from his pocket. It was his pokedex, a card-like pokedex. Ash clicked the middle button and it begins speaking.

"_**I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Samuel for Pokémon Trainer Alpha of the town of Michina. My function is to provide Alpha with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."**_

Ash put his pokedex back inside his pocket, "So, is that an enough proof for you?" Ash asked.

"Hmm … if Pokedex says so, I guess …" Max replied thoughtfully. Suddenly,

"You are my shine and l-"Ash kicked Brock in the face, for flirting Ash's wife, Arceus.

"You touch one finger again on my wife, I dare you!" Ash icily spoke to Brock, giving a slightly chill on his spine.

"Erm ... We're sorry for his attitude, he's always like that, ehehe …" Misty defended and chuckled nervously, Ash is glaring deadly towards Brock.

"It is fine … actually, I see there are more people in your group, and may I know who you are?" Arceus gently asked.

"Sure! My name is Misty, this is May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Trip, AJ, Paul and that one…" Misty gulped and pointed at the fainted Brock; "is Brock" Ash calmed down from his rage and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, may I know who are participating on the competition?" Ash asked them.

"We all going to come for the competition, Alpha" Max spoke arrogantly. Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? I suppose this one looks to have certain trouble and arrogance inside you, am I right?" Ash gently insulted. May and Max was irritated at his comment.

"How dare you say that to my brother?! Don't you know who I am?" May retaliated.

"Yes I know you, you are the most and popular Pokémon Coordinator in Hoenn region" Ash replied truthfully, and then he pointed at each people at the group.

"Misty is the Elite Four Gym Leader in Kanto, Brock is the best Pokémon Breeder in Kanto, May is the best Pokémon Coordinator in Hoenn, while Dawn are the best in Sinnoh. Max had completed Hoenn League and continues to Sinnoh here, Iris is the best Dragon-Type trainer in Unova, while Cilan is S-Ranked Pokémon Connoisseur in Unova" Ash listed the achievements they have.

"How did you know so much about us?" Iris asked in surprise.

"Who don't know the most popular people in the entire region? You can't expect the media to shut up about your journey" Ash explained in matter-of-fact tone. Ash 'friends' smirked in amusement.

"Who are you anyway? You just listing most of our friends job here you brat!" Trip yelled at Ash. If glare could kill, Ash had killed him almost thousands of time.

"You must be Trip, you better watch your language because this is a Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny won't be happy to hear that language out from your mouth here" Ash coldly spoke to Trip. Trip himself didn't seem too intimidated at the glare.

"Oh yeah?! How about a battle? A full mock battle" Trip arrogantly challenged. Ash smiled and glared to Max.

"How about Tag Battle? I'm pretty sure Max would be happy to battle with you" Ash challenged. Max pulled out his poke ball and smirked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Max agreed.

"Heh! I want to see your face when you lose, Hrmph!" Trip arrogantly accepted. Ash and Arceus looked each other and smiled in victory.

* * *

(_Outside Pokémon Center, 9PM_)

* * *

The entire group is watching Ash and Arceus versus Max and Trip battling. There are also some crowds surrounding them, which are also watching too. Arceus and Ash ready their poke ball while Max and Trip are holding their poke ball arrogantly. Brock is the current referee.

"This is a Tag Battle between Max and Trip versus Alpha and … uh …" Brock glared towards Arceus.

"Beta, my name is Beta" Arceus replied.

"Right, this is Tag Battle between Max and Trip versus Alpha and Beta, Trainers ready your Pokémon!" Brock refereed.

"Show'em who's the boss Serperior!" Trip released his Serperior.

"Let's go Gardevoir!" Max released his Gardevoir.

"Show your wings, Talonflame" Arceus released her Pokémon.

"Pride your power, Leafeon" Ash released his Pokémon.

"And Begin!" Brock yelled.

"Serperior, Vine Whip!" Trip ordered his Serperior while pointing at Leafeon.

"Gardevoir, use Thunder Bolt!" Max ordered his Pokémon, pointing at Talonflame.

"Energy Ball" Ash ordered calmly, "Assist with Fire Blast" Arceus continued.

Serperior throws its vine towards Leafeon while Gardevoir shot a Thunder Bolt towards Talonflame. However, Leafeon used Energy Ball towards them, Talonflame used Fire Blast, and the shaped fire touched Energy Ball and combined. When it got impact, the opponent attack was destroyed and the combined attack continued to attack the Serperior and Gardevoir, leaving them harmed, badly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in disbelief. They observed how their attack does nothing compared with Ash's Leafeon and Arceus's Talonflame. Max and Trip is surprised at the sight.

"Hyper Beam" Ash and Arceus ordered at the same time. Leafeon and Talonflame charged small sphere at their mouth, then shot it at Gardevoir and Serperior, leaving them faint on place.

"Ehm … Since Gardevoir and Serperior is fainted, Alpha and Beta won this round, Max and Trip, please send your next Pokémon" Brock ordered. Max stomped his feet to the ground.

"GRR! You must be cheating! Go Mightyena!" Max growled slightly in frustration, he recalled Gardevoir and released Mightyena.

"You can't beat us! Go Tranquill!" Trip recalled his Serperior and released Tranquill.

"Helping Hand/Flamethrower" Ash and Arceus ordered at the same time. Leafeon is glowing with green aura, and then it starts transfer to Talonflame. Talonflame himself charged his strong Flamethrower attack towards the opponent, thanks to Leafeon's Helping Hand effect, Mightyena and Tranquill caught the attack and fainted without even landing any attack. Everyone was totally upset at the attack.

"Wow, Alpha and Beta sure strong …" Dawn muttered while shivering in fear.

"No doubt, Max and Trip doesn't even land any hit to them" Iris replied, overhearing the mutter Dawn performed.

"Umm … Mightyena and Tranquill are unable to battle, the winner this round is Leafeon and Talonflame! Max and Trip, please release your next Pokémon" Brock firmly ordered, not even intimidated or upset at the attack.

"GRR! GO EXPLOUD!" Max scowled in anger, he recalled Gardevoir and released his Exploud.

"GO FRILLISH!" Trip recalled his Tranquill and called out his Frillish.

"EXPLOUD! CHARGE TO THOSE BRAT!" Max ordered and insulted.

"Frillish! Frustration!" Trip ordered his Pokémon.

Exploud charged towards Leafeon and Talonflame with Frillish following behind. Ash and Arceus smiled, they just entered their trap. When it was very near, Max ordered.

"SELF DESTRUCT!" Max ordered. Trip gasped since if it used Self Destruct, his Pokémon will get hit too, however, Ash and Arceus smiled.

"Protect" Ash and Arceus ordered at the same time. Luckily, Leafeon had made her green barrier, Talonflame also do the same, except the barrier is colored red. Exploud is now glowing bright, while Frillish failed to attack Talonflame with Frustration, Exploud used Self Destruct, giving a slightly powerful explosion around the place. After the smoke cleared, they can see Leafeon and Talonflame is safe behind their barrier, while Exploud is fainted with fainted Frillish on the side.

"Exploud and Frillish is unable to battle, the winner this round is Leafeon and Talonflame, Max and Trip, please release your next Pokémon" Brock refereed. Max stomped his feet on the ground in anger, while Trip scowled in defeat.

"GO METAGROSS!" Max recalled his fainted Exploud and called out Metagross.

"GO LAMPENT!" Trip recalled his fainted Frillish and released his Lampent.

"Helping Hand/Over Heat" Ash and Arceus ordered at the same time. Talonflame peck glowing white while Leafeon start to emit green aura and transfer it to Talonflame. Talonflame opened its peck and shot an extremely powerful Over Heat attack towards the opponent.

"Hyper Beam! /Shadow Ball!" Max and Trip yelled at the same time in desperate tone. Metagross charged and shot the Hyper Beam attack, followed with Lampent's Shadow Ball. However, since the Over Heat attack is on effect of Helping Hand, the attack burned and crossed the Hyper Beam and Shadow Ball, then continued to attack Metagross and Lampent, making them faint in the process.

"Metagross and Lampent is unable to battle, the winner this round is Leafeon and Talonflame!" Brock yelled. Ash looked around; they could see everyone is shocked at how strong their Pokémon is. Ash also sees Professor Oak and Mewtwo in human disguise are watching them. Max and Trip looks absolutely upset and angry on their losing battle. Ash also sees Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia is also watching the match; she seems interested at the match. Ash also saw many familiar faces like Barry and others are watching the match.

"YOU'RE CHEATING! HOW CAN MY ATTACK PASS THAT ONE!" Max yelled, he recalled his Metagross and called out Shiftry.

"THERE'S NO WAY OVERHEAT ATTACK CAN BE THAT STRONG!" Trip also yelled, he recalled his fainted Lampent and called out Vanillite.

"RAZOR LEAF!" Max yelled.

"ICE BEAM!" Trip yelled as well.

"Flamethrower/Grass Whistle" Arceus and Ash ordered. Leafeon took out his leaf with his vine and stick it on her mouth, while Talonflame countered both Razor Leaf and Ice Beam attack with Flamethrower. Leafeon begin whistling with the grass, making both Shiftry and Vanillite asleep. Before Max and Trip could order, Ash and Arceus ordered.

"Return" Ash and Arceus ordered. Leafeon and Talonflame charged towards the sleeping Pokémon, and then tackled them at the same time, hard. After that, they flew or run back towards their regular fighting position, leaving the fainted Shiftry and Vanillite.

"GRRRRR! YOU ARE CHEATING!" Max yelled and pointed at Ash and Arceus.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LOSING THIS BATTLE! GRR!" Trip yelled.

"Shiftry and Vanillite are unable to battle, the winner this round is Leafeon and Talonflame! Max and Trip, please sent your last Pokémon" Brock ordered. Max and Trip recalled their Pokémon in anger. However, Max suddenly grinned and laughed.

"Ahahaha! I bet you can't beat my next Pokémon, Cheater!" Max throws his last Pokémon and a Screptile appeared.

"A Screptile?! IS that your secret weapon?!" Trip exclaimed in disbelief, however, Max grinned as his reply.  
"Not only my secret weapon, MEGA EVOLUTION!" Max touched the Key Stone on his necklace. Suddenly, Screptile glowed bright with green aura and shape shifted. When it's over, there now stood a Mega-Screptile, everyone except Ash and Arceus gasped at the Mega-Evolution.

"Hah! NOW SCREPTILE! SHOW YOUR POWER AND USE LEAF BLADE ON THAT BRAT'S BIRD!" Max ordered. Before Arceus could order anything, Mega-Screptile had slashed Talonflame several times. Upon finishing, Mega-Screptile jumped to its own position, leaving a fainted Talonflame behind. Arceus recalled her Pokémon and backed off.

"I think I surrender, Alpha will take care of them" says Arceus.

"Since Beta surrendered, Alpha is now fighting Two-on-one! Trip, please release your last Pokémon!" Brock yelled. Trip quickly throws a poke ball, and then a Conkeldurr appeared.

"You think only you that have the secret weapon?! Mega-Evolution!" Trip yelled and touched the Key Stone on his wrist. Conkeldurr begin glowing and shape shift, And after it faded, there now stood a Mega-Conkeldurr.

The Mega Conkeldurr entire body turned into stone with humanoid face. Its face have black hair and long beard, at the shoulder, there are a rounded purple stone, which is also available at its thigh. It was no longer holding any stone on its hands.

Ash smiled at their attempt to defeat his leafeon. His leafeon looked back and asked to Ash.

"**Meh, Can't they be more creative than this?"** Leafeon asked.

"They used mega-evolution, there are no restriction that we can't use it as well" Ash replied. Ash touched the Key Stone on his Mega-Ring. Leafeon begins glowing green with aura, after it's faded, now stood a Mega-Leafeon.

Mega-Leafeon ears are getting longer. Her eyes appeared turned into purple with her paws also turned to purple. From the tail, appeared two Gracidea flower and one on her head. There are also purple with white at the edges flower-leaf on her neck. From the bottom of her tail, appeared a grass-like leaves.

Trip and Max are totally surprised that Ash also has Mega-Evolution. Everyone is also upset at the Mega-Evolution, since Mega-Leafeon was never discovered, yet.

"YOU'RE CHEATING! LEAFEON NEVER HAVE ANY MEGA-EVOLUTION! PROFESSOR SYCAMORE EVEN SAYS SO!" Max yelled, earning raised eyebrow from everyone.

"You used Mega-evolution and Trip also used it, I Mega-evolved my Leafeon and you don't have permission to ask me how I do this" Ash explained calmly.

"GRR! LEAF BLADE!" Max ordered and yelled.

"Solar Beam" Ash quickly ordered before Trip could ordered. Mega-Leafeon glows with green aura and shot a green beam towards Mega-Screptile and Mega-Conkeldurr. It hit both Mega-Evolved Pokémon and leaving them panting in pain. Ash and Mega-Leafeon smiled at the winning.

"GRR! I'M THE BEST TRAINER IN UNOVA AND I'M NOT GETTING DEFEATED WITH THIS WEAKLING! CONKELDURR! USE BRICK BREAK!" Trip yelled.

"SCREPTILE! NIGHT SLASH!" Max yelled as well.

"Two Energy Balls each" Ash ordered quickly. While Mega-Conkeldurr and Mega-Screptile are charging towards Mega-Leafeon, she shot Energy Balls towards the mega-evolved opponent. They knocked back to their own place, but still standing.

"I see your Pokémon endured the Energy Ball, Leafeon, use Double Leaf Blade, show your sword ability that you learned" Ash firmly ordered. Mega-Leafeon nodded. She let out two of her vine, and then two green swords appeared. Before Trip and Max could order, Mega-Leafeon charged towards Mega-Conkeldurr and Mega-Screptile. She quickly slashed both Pokémon as fast as using Extreme Speed. After thousands of time hitting them only in one minute, Mega-Leafeon finished, leaving Mega-Conkeldurr and Mega-Screptile fainted. Both Screptile and Conkeldurr reverted back to their regular form.

"NOO! YOU'RE CHEATING!" Max exclaimed, not believing that he just beaten.

"GRRRR! YOU WIN THIS TIME, BUT I WILL BACK!" Trip yelled in desperate. Both traitors recalled their Pokémon, and then leave the area with anger. Ash and Arceus shrugged, Mega-Leafeon banished the sword and took her vines back, and strangely she didn't reverted back to its regular form.

"**I want to stay out for little bit, I love this form"** Mega-Leafeon said with gleam eyes. Ash and Arceus sweat-dropped, since they know Leafeon loves her Mega-Evolved form. The crowds finally disbanded, expect several recognized face. Professor Oak, Mewtwo, Barry and Cynthia approached them.

"Good job you two, but I never seen or know that Leafeon could Mega-evolve" Cynthia asked in confusion. Ash and Arceus smiled, since Ash is the one who granted Leafeon's Wish to be the first Leafeon that could Mega-Evolve in the world, but that's just another story.

"It is because Alpha has the only one Leafeonite in the world" Arceus answered. She was on Ash's left all the time.

"That was an impressive battle Alpha" Professor Oak congratulated.

"Thank you Professor Samuel" Ash replied.

"You seem familiar, have we met?" Barry starts to get suspicious towards Ash. Ash and Arceus shrugged.

"I don't know, do I look like someone familiar to you?" Ash asked him. Suddenly, Barry's emotion turned into sad. Ash could tell that he just made him reminded about _**that **_moment and story.

"You actually looked like one of our friend … well, he's already long goner" Cynthia sighed. Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Really? What happened?" Ash asked curiously. Cynthia takes a deep sigh and answered.

"Well, his name is Ash Ketchum. Nobody knows what happened to him, all we know that he's killed by certain Pokémon, we have the footage about him being attacked but the attacker is unknown" Cynthia paused for short minute, then continued "All his friends don't talk anything about it, they looks sad about the moment"

"Hmm … I'm sorry for bringing it up" Ash apologized, Cynthia shook her head and flushed, her emotion now is happy.

"But I believe he's still alive up there, watching the world with Arceus, who knows that rumor is true, but I always believe it's true" Cynthia spoke with hope, Barry put his hands on Cynthia' shoulder.

"I believe on that too Cynthia, since he met many legendary Pokémon around the world, he must've watching the world with Arceus from up there" Barry looked at the sky and smiled, "Who knows, he must be looking at us right now, watching us."

"**That actually not far from the truth, if you want my opinion through"** Mega-Leafeon grinned.

"They can't understand you Leafeon, and I'm not going to do that just yet" Ash retaliated. Mega-Leafeon sighed, and then she noticed something on the sky.

"Is there anything wrong Leafeon?" Ash asked. Mega-Leafeon pointed at the sky with her paws. Ash and Arceus looked up; they noticed Ho-oh was flying by.

"What's a Ho-oh doing here …" Ash muttered with low voice. Barry and Cynthia looked up as well, and then noticed Ho-oh flying by.

"OH MY ARCEUS! IT'S HO-OH!" Cynthia exclaimed. Before anyone else could look at the sky, Ho-oh already disappeared, leaving an exited Barry and Cynthia.

"WE ACTUALLY SAW HO-OH! WE SAW THE FIRST LEGENDARY Pokémon IN SIX YEARS SINCE THEIR DISSAPEARANCE!" Barry exclaimed and begins shaking Cynthia's shoulder. Ash and Arceus sighed; they need to tell Ho-oh to fly more higher later.

"_Should I tell him my true identity?_" Ash telepathically asked Arceus.

"_I don't know, it's your decision, if you tell the truth, Barry might arrest and fine your 'friends' while Cynthia will have a confession for you_" Arceus replied with calm tone. Ash considered it; there are no proofs that Ash is not dead. Also, Cynthia and Barry looks can't be trusted for while.

"Barry, Cynthia, I think you must keep this as a secret from anyone" Ash warned them. Barry and Cynthia quickly glared at Ash with confused face.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"Because if you tell anyone about what you see, people might accuse you or even capture you, have you know that legendary Pokémon is becoming rare? Their information is begins to fade away" Ash explained why, Barry and Cynthia quickly knows what he means.

"Oh, I see … anyway, I think we better be going now, I need to setup the main stadium for Semi-Finals later" says Barry, then he simply walked off from the field.

"I think I'll be going now, I better grab my camera the next time I saw it again" Cynthia smirked and starts running away, leaving our give favorite heroes alone.

"Let's go inside the Pokémon Center before any Pokémon Professor came here to investigate Leafeon" Ash spoke in awareness. They begin walking towards Pokémon Center, while suddenly Ash heard someone yelling at his direction.

"HOLD UP! I HAVE MANY QUESTIONS FOR YOU!" Ash looked up; he saw Professor Sycamore is running to him. Ash sighed and turned to Mega-Leafeon.

"Leafeon, I think you better return now" Ash asked. Mega-Leafeon sighed and glared at the running Professor, then turned back to Ash.

"**Sigh … Fine …"** Mega-Leafeon replied. Ash smiled and returned her. After that, he went inside the Pokémon Center, ignoring the running Mega-Evolution Pokémon Professor.

* * *

**And done ...**

**Author: Everyone?**

**Mew: Zzzzz ...**

**Lucario: Zzzzz ...**

**Latios: Zzzzz ...**

**Meloncake: Zzzzz ...**

**Author: Oh well, anyway, please favorite the story if you like it, don't forget to follow us for more, also tell us your opinion by reviewing this story**

**Lucario: *Snore***

**Author: Ehe ... I think that's all i can say, good night and have fun.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Experiment

**Hello again guys! This day is going to be a quick update. That's right! Only me here, nobody inside here. Anyway, i'm having a trip today, so i can't talk very much. For the disclaimer, i did not own anything about pokemon, including Skyceon. Good luck watching this and have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Experiment**

* * *

The night in Lily of the Valley competition, the most exotic sight that can be seen from the hill, the dark sky with thousands of stars and bright moon, refracting lights around the field and towns, showing its beauty. However, all of those can't be seen from Hall of Origin. Here we can see Ash, Arceus and Mew are trying to make new type of Eeveelutions with their power. Ash and Arceus is in their Pokémon form, they're using their plates to reincarnate a Pokémon from a small jellyfish thing on the center. Mew herself currently serious on creating the new Pokémon.

"This will take quite long time" says Mew. Ash and Arceus agreed with her.

"Indeed my child … as I see, this one will be a new Eeveelutions, am I right?" Arceus asked Ash, making sure that her husband creation will be perfect.

"Yes, this would be a new type of Eeveelution, also I'm going to use him on the competition afterwards" Ash replied. Mew rolled her eyes and still focusing while Arceus surprised and almost lost her focus.

"Focus! My love … be careful with this, we might create the mistake like we did before" Ash replied, recalling the memory they create the error subject.

"Sorry my dear, I will try to focus some more" Arceus assured. Ash calmed down a bit, they begin transferring their energy to recreate it.

"Father, how about the competition?" Mew asked, they still concentrating while talking.

"The competition is fine, Lily of the Valley Conference looks easy, for me through" Ash admitted.

"What about your friends? We have battled them together before" says Arceus.

"We did battle them, however, I believe they will start to 'cheating' in the competition" Ash replied. Arceus and Mew eyes are narrowed towards Ash, but still concentrating on delivering the energy.

"What do you mean Father?" Mew asked.

"I have watched them several times, some of them even used Pokémon Drugs or Stat Enchanter, and those kinds of things are actually banned from the league" Ash explained.

"Don't the league can knows if the Pokémon is using Pokémon Drugs?" Mew asked again.

"They can't tell the difference between drugged Pokémon or not, but most drugged Pokémon have strange pattern on its eyes, and also, it was stronger" Ash explained again. Suddenly, the blob glowing bright, indicating that it was almost ready.

"It's almost finished" Mew responded with serious tone. They keep transferring aura until it shape shift into the most exotic Flying-type Eeveelution that god ever created.

"Alright, I think that is enough" Arceus said. Ash, Arceus and Mew stopped transferring energy. The light begins fading out and showing the new Eeveelutions that ever created.

"Hmm … interesting figures you made here Ash" Arceus spoke in amusement, Ash took out his note and begins drawing the new Eeveelution.

"Okay, I'm going to draw and name this Pokémon, this Pokémon still lifeless since we created it the first time, Mew, you describe it" Ash ordered. He readied his pen and medium-sized note on a board with his Psychic-Plate, while Mew starts describing the Pokémon.

"Hmm … this Pokémon seem similar to most eeveelution, with yellow eyes. Also, it was colored green while the fur on its chest is colored blue. Its paws seem to have long-claws. There are also blue 'V' shaped thing on its forehead instead of that red emerald. It also has blue pointed fur on its forehead, little bit upright from the 'V' on the forehead. Oh! And the most interesting thing! It also has blue wings on its back! Its tail also looks different, it looks like to have more green fur at the end" Mew described while flying around the still-lifeless flying-type eeveelution body. Ash had finished the drawing, he teleported the book away.

"This Pokémon shall have soul and named" Ash firmly stated. Ash begins to give new soul to the Pokémon. It glows bright, when the light faded, the flying-type eeveelution woke up and looked around, confused.

"W-what? Where am I?" The newly-created eeveelution looked around in confusion. He then gasped seeing two arceus and a mew, staring at him.

"Hello young one, it seems you have awaken" Ash smiled. The eeveelution looked around its body, and then smiled.

"Wow … I really love this …" the eeveelution smiled at his new body. Ash and Arceus nodded.

"Indeed young one, you deserve the second change as the compensation on what my 'friends' did to you" Ash replied. Suddenly, he remembered the moment he found the soul.

* * *

(_Two Weeks Ago …_)

* * *

_Ash is watching around the world from Lake of Observation. Suddenly, something caught his eyes; it was two children, kicking an Eevee without any mercy. Ash went furious and sent Swarm of Beedrill towards them, sending them away. Ash quickly teleported the Eevee to the Hall of Origin and healed him, however, it was too late. The Eevee already long gone, strangely, the soul of Eevee is currently suspended inside the necklace on the lifeless Eevee. Ash put up connection towards it._

"_Hello young one" Ash politely spoke._

"_W-who are you?" the soul replied in scared tone._

"_I am The Original One, you may call me, now I have offer for you" Ash asked._

"_W-what kind of offer?" the eevee replied with whimpered words._

"_Do you remember what really happened to you?" Ash asked again. Suddenly, he could felt the presence of the soul memory._

"_Y-yes … they killed me … I left my trainer because I'm jealous …" the eevee replied._

"_You don't need to felt that emotion anymore … now I will offer you something" Ash continued._

"_What kind of offer?" Eevee asked, interested with the offer._

"_I would like to give you new life, the second life, in new body, however, it will took long time to create another body for you, because I will create the first of a kind species" Ash continued._

"_F-first of my kind?" Eevee asked, looks exited from the sound._

"_Yes young one, you will have a new body, new life but the same memory as you does" says Ash, suddenly, Arceus came inside._

"_Hello my dear" Arceus greeted him; she suddenly felt a soul, "Did you saved a Pokémon and brings it here again honey?" Arceus asked._

"_It was once a Pokémon, now it's only left a soul and a lifeless Eevee" Ash spoke in sadness. Arceus noticed it and sad too._

"_I see …" Arceus muttered. Ash looked back and continued with the connection._

"_Do you accept my offer?" Ash quickly stated._

"_Yes … I accept you offer!" the Eevee soul stated, eager to felt his new body._

"_Well then, we shall meet again" Ash spoke the last word, and then disconnected the telepathic channel. Ash used his Psychic-Plate to keep the soul suspended until the time. Ash took the blue necklace from Eevee's neck and teleported the lifeless Eevee away, buried inside the ground._

* * *

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

Later, the children were discovered as Brock's youngest siblings. They seem to disrespect Pokémon, unlike Brock and Forrest.

"I'm going to change my Pokémon rooster in the Pokémon League now" Ash shape shifted and turned into human, then he took out his pokedex and clicked several button. Suddenly, Zoroark' poke ball teleported away.

"Thank you father, for giving me this new body" the flying-type eeveelution thanked him.

"There's no need to thank you. Since you are only one of the kinds, I shall name you, Skyceon. The Flying-type Eeveelution" Ash named him. Skyceon smiled and begin to try his new ability.

"Weeee!~" Skyceon begins to fly around the Hall of Origin, with Mew following around, they start playing with her. Ash and Arceus smiled at their new creation.

"Skyceon, come here" Ash ordered. Skyceon floated in front of Ash. Ash pulled out one poke ball and offered it to Skyceon.

"W-what?! I thought you are the god Pokémon, not a human?!" Skyceon yelled in disbelief. Ash and Arceus chuckled.

"Of course we are the god Pokémon, young one, I may used to be human, this poke ball only for your own safety, since you are the only one of the kind in Eeveelution history" Ash explained calmly. Skyceon was hesitated; he came closer to the poke ball and sighed.

"Fine … I guess I can get trained by a God Pokémon …" Skyceon joked and touched the poke ball. Ash dropped it while it struggle for two seconds, then dinged. Ash quickly took the poke ball and released him. He quickly shook his head and flapped his wings.

"Is there any problem with your new body?" Ash asked, curious if he did any mistake.

"Yeah … actually I have some problem with my move set knowledge …" Skyceon answered in wonder.

"I see … I haven't created the real move set for you" Ash took out his note and pen, and then begins to write Skyceon's information.

_Skyceon  
Ability: Angel Halo (Instead of being damaged, Flying-type attacks gives health)  
Item: None  
Move Known:  
Start: Quick Attack, Tackle, Gust  
Lv. 5-20: Aerial Ace, Iron Tail, Cut  
Lv. 21-50: Air Slash, Acrobatics, Hurricane, Fly, Extreme Speed  
Lv. 51-65: Roost, Sky Attack, Sky Drop, Wing Attack  
Type: Flying  
Evolution: Eevee (Friendship&Shiny Feather) Skyceon_

"That should do the information" Ash suddenly glowing bright, Skyceon are also glowing bright. Upon the fading, Skyceon looks ready to fight.

"Alright Skyceon, you are the first of your kind, what move do you know now?" Ash asked him. Skyceon realized his position and begin loosen up.

"Hmm … I know Quick Attack, Tackle, Gust, Aerial Ace, Iron Tail, Cut, Air Spash, Acrobatics, Extreme Speed, Hurrirance, Fly, Roost, Sky Attack, Sky Drop, Wing Attack, and Oblivion Wing … wow … I never know I can perform that move!" Skyceon exclaimed and impressed at the same time.

"Yes young one, it is time for you to try out your new-found power in your new body" says Ash. Mew then came over Skyceon and offered him.

"Hey, do you want to train with me?" Mew asked in her usual cheerful tone. Skyceon accepted it, then they begin race to the Training Area. Arceus and Ash smiled, Ash quickly formed into Arceus.

"Honey, don't you think it is too expensive for you to use Shiny Feather for them? They almost impossible to be found" says Arceus, worried about the species.

"No need to worry about it my dear, I believe very few people have Shiny Feather with him or her. However, that Shiny Feather cannot react to evolve any Eevee before I bring Skyceon step on the earth for the first time" Ash replied.

Ash and Arceus approached the Training Ground. There, he can see most of legendaries is training their abilities and power. Ash is currently observing Skyceon's reaction and act, while Skyceon himself are playing and training with Mew. Arceus herself starts ordering to make sure; her beloved legendary Pokémon did not slacking off their training.

Ash smiled on the Skyceon attitude. It seems that Skyceon have different reaction on the sky than on the ground. On the sky, Skyceon didn't always flap his wings to fly. The ground didn't seem to give much effect for Skyceon, however, he seems to left few traces from his claws.

While Ash is observing his newly-created Skyceon, Ash looked at Arceus. She's teaching and training the legendaries while Ash observing Skyceon ability. Ash suddenly remember the moment he offered Arceus how to use and train Pokémon.

* * *

(_Flashback, Four Years Ago_)

* * *

_It was peaceful. Hall of Origin is completely empty, only Ash and Arceus can be seen there. Their children are currently playing with other legendary. Ash concerned on his wife, Ash knows Arceus will use her power if she needs to. However, Arceus don't have another alternative to defend herself, so Ash has to tell her and teach her, how to battle with Pokémon._

"_My dear love, I need to ask you something" Ash asked Arceus. Arceus looked at him and smiled._

"_What is it dear?" Arceus asked with her smooth and gentle tone. Ash face quickly hardened, being serious._

"_Arceus, I would like to tell you, that it is time for you to learn how to defend yourself without bringing out your power" says Ash. Arceus grimed, she know she needs self-defense without using power._

"_How would I defend myself without using my power, my dear?" Arceus asked curiously._

"_You will have to use Pokémon to defend yourself" says Ash. Arceus gasped, she needs to defend herself without using power, but using other Pokémon is just unexpected._

"_What do you mean?" Arceus asked._

"_I could teach you how to befriend and use Pokémon in battle, so you could defend yourself without using your power" Ash answered her. Arceus paused for second, she has her opportunity to learn from a trainer._

"_Hmm … It might be a good idea, after all, I also knows that I need to defend myself without using my power, as an alternative" Arceus replied. Ash smiled, then flew to the Training Ground with Arceus following. Ash stopped and land, then he turned into his human disguise, Arceus are also following the example._

"_Now, I want you to pick one of this poke balls" Ash showed her three poke ball. Arceus was quite curious, she picked the middle one._

"_There, now I want you to release the Pokémon, do you know how to release a Pokémon?" Ash asked. Arceus looked at the poke ball on her hand then shook her head._

"_It's easy, throw it on the air and shout 'come on out', like this" Ash take the another one poke ball before putting the last one to his pocket._

"_Come on out!" Ash shouted and throws the poke ball. The poke ball opened and released a Leafeon._

"_Hello Father!" Leafeon greeted and bowed down towards Ash. Arceus smiled, then trying the following example._

"_Come on out!" Arceus shouted and released the Pokémon. It was a Fletchling._

"_Mother!" Flechling cooed. Arceus smiled at it. Arceus suddenly felt something inside her heart, something that was disappeared long time ago, the feeling of friendship._

"_I see ... this is how human felt when they befriend with Pokémon …" Arceus murmured. Ash crouched and pats Leafeon. She starts nuzzling Ash's hand while patted._

"_Now Arceus, I want you to teach you how to battle with Pokémon, do you know and remember every Pokémon move Fletchling have?" Ash asked. Arceus looked at him and nodded._

"_Well then, I suppose we should try to battle, shall we?" Ash offered her. Arceus nodded and ready the battle stance. Ash smiled and backed away, ready to order his Leafeon._

"_Alright, you know the basic how most humans battle with Pokémon?" Ash asked again._

"_Yes, I watched many humans how to battle with their beloved Pokémon" Arceus replied with a smile. Ash nodded, and then ordered his Pokémon._

"_Leafeon, use Quick Attack" Ash ordered._

"_Fletchling, dodge it and use Tackle" Arceus ordered. Leafeon dashed forward and went blur, luckily Fletchling managed to dodge it and use Tackle on Leafeon._

"_That's a nice strategy dear" Ash sweetly commented. Arceus blushed and smiled._

"_Why thank you, Fletchling, use Quick Attack, combine it with Drill and Tackle" Arceus ordered and starts using combination attack._

"_Leafeon, Bite and Tackle" Ash ordered. Fletchling suddenly fly up and went blur, Leafeon is ready for it. Fletchling dashed and charged towards Leafeon, while Leafeon itself ready to use Bite. Fletchling managed to land Drill attack towards Leafeon._

"_Now Leafeon!" Ash shouted. Leafeon quickly shaken off the Drill attack and bite Flethling, it groaned in pain._

"_Fletchling, are you alright?" Arceus asked in wariness. Fletchling looked back and nodded. Arceus grinned and ordered._

"_Use Ember!" Arceus ordered._

"_Leafeon, Double Team and Quick Attack" Ash shouted. Suddenly, fourteen different copy of Leafeon appeared from nowhere, Fletchling looks confused because they're surrounding it._

"_Fletchling, ember at each of them" Arceus ordered, getting worry. Fletchling shot the ember on the third one. Luckily, it actually the real Leafeon, Ash smiled on how Arceus could predict the real Leafeon is. Fletchling is now standing on the ground, while Leafeon already collapsed, with its eyes swirling around, notifies them that Leafeon is fainted._

"_I see … you have done well Arceus" Ash commented._

"_Thank you Ash" Arceus replied with a blush. Ash flicked his finger, and suddenly both Leafeon and Fletchling recovered._

"_Now for the last lesson, returning your Pokémon inside the poke ball" says Ash. Arceus smiled and nodded._

"_To return your Pokémon inside your poke ball, point the Pokémon's poke ball and shout 'return'" Ash pointed his poke ball to Leafeon "Return!" then Leafeon sucked inside the poke ball._

_Arceus was hesitated, she never return any Pokémon inside the poke ball before. Arceus pointed Fletchling's Poke ball and shouted "Return!" then Fletchling sucked inside the poke ball. Ash came near her and shakes her hand._

"_That was a quite battle, your first Pokémon battle over millennia" says Ash, impressed on Arceus. Arceus smiled and blushing hearing Ash compliment._

"_Thank you Ash" Arceus replied. Then, they went back inside the Hall of Origin, doing their own duty again. Also, Ash taught her more how to battle with Pokémon, and how to train with them._

* * *

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

"Is there any problem Ashie?" Ash snapped out from his thought when Mew slapped him with her stubby paws. Ash looked around and sees Skyceon are also staring at him.

"Skyceon, are you having fun with your new body?" Ash asked. Skyceon smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Thank you so much Father!" Skyceon cooed and nuzzled Ash' leg. Ash smiled and crouched. His heights with Skyceon are now equal.

"Skyceon, I want you to know that I'm going to use you on the competition in SinnohLeague" says Ash with a smile. Skyceon seems to remembering something, and then nodded.

"Sure! I really want to see those people faces when they see the unknown Pokémon!" Skyceon shouted. Ash giggled and stood.

"Now Skyceon, you will train with Mew in several days. I am going to use Leafeon in the competition until I reached Semi-Final in Lily of the Valley Conference" Ash continued. Skyceon seems to understand it.

"It's okay Father, I want to test this new body again! Weeee!~" Skyceon begins to flying around again. Mew looked at him and begin playing and training with him, again.

"New species, new fun …" Ash murmured. Then, he went to Arceus side, to start training with her.

* * *

(_Meanwhile …_)

* * *

Professor Sycamore is wandering around the lab. He seems concerned and very interesting with the New Mega-evolution that never discovered. He's now waiting for Professor Samuel since he was the one who gave Alpha permission to train Pokémon. Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Hello? Professor? It's me Samuel, can you open the door?" Professor Sycamore recognized the sound. He quickly rushed towards the door and opened it. He could see only Professor Samuel that standing there.

"Aah, Professor Samuel, come in" Professor Sycamore let Professor Samuel inside. After got inside, Professor Sycamore closed the door and locked it.

"Alright, I'm going to my room now" Before Professor Samuel could go to his room; Professor Sycamore grabbed his left wrist, stopping Professor Samuel.

"Professor Samuel Oak, I want you to explain about one of your trainer, Alpha" Professor Sycamore demanded. Professor Samuel looked around and sighed, he need to explain about the information.

"Professor Sycamore, there are something quite special about Alpha, he seems to never give up on anything and will achieve what he wants" Professor Samuel took his hand off from Professor Sycamore, then faced at him "However, there are certain things he also wants to discover, he could mega-evolve Leafeon because it was his discovery, I have another piece of Leafeonite if I remember …" Suddenly, Professor Sycamore went ecstatic.

"What?! Leafeonite?! Can I see it?" Professor Sycamore quickly stated Professor Samuel sweat dropped at sudden attitude change.

"Calm down Professor, let me take it from my pocket" Samuel took out a small sphere inside his pocket. The sphere was colored green, the 'S' inside it was colored pink and white.

"This is Leafeonite, I believe you want to investigate more about this, am I right?" Professor Samuel guessed. Professor Sycamore calmed down and relieved that he can see it.

"Yes, it would be nice! Also, why did Alpha said his Leafeon are the first one who Mega-Evolved?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"He means his leafeon is the first one of its kind in Eeveelution history that could Mega-Evolve. In Eeveelution, there are no such thing to Mega-evolve any of those Pokémon" Professor Samuel explained. Professor Sycamore nodded in understanding.

"Can I have that Leafeonite?" Professor Sycamore bluntly asked. Professor Samuel rolled his eyes and gave the Leafeonite to Professor Sycamore.

"Here, but remember! Keep this hidden from the public!" Professor Samuel warned him.

"Of course! Also, how many Leafeonite are outside there anyway?" Professor Sycamore asked. Professor Samuel looked around and sees nobody is there.

"I had read the ancient relic at the temple where I found it, they said Leafeonite was created during a war and the project canceled because of the attack, however, the project was used to create five leafeonite. The attack was started when the second leafeonite was created; the master clan took the leafeonite and hid it well. It took five days for me and Alpha to look for it" Professor Samuel tells the lying story, Professor Sycamore seems to believe with him.

"I see … anyway, since legendaries had vanished to nowhere, most of people tends to look for Key Stone and Mega-Stones, they pick the Mega-Evolution since they thinks Mega-evolution power is as equal as legendary Pokémon" Professor Sycamore sighed, then continued "However, those are just rumors, legendary Pokémon was more powerful than Mega-Evolution"

"I know that, anyway, when Alpha and I travelling to look for Leafeonite, I found this Pokémon" Professor Samuel decided to reveal it to Professor Sycamore. He took out Latios' poke ball and released it.

"_Hello Professor Oak!_" Latios telepathically greeted Professor Oak. Professor Sycamore was absolutely flabbergasted and in utter surprise.

"OH MY ARCEUS! IT'S LATIOS!" Professor Sycamore ecstatically observed Latios, while Latios itself gave a confused look towards Professor Sycamore.

"Indeed Professor, this is Latios, I saved him during our travel" says Professor Samuel.

"_Yep! I decided to join Samuel after what he did to me, I also want to see the outer world_" Latios continued. Professor Sycamore done circling Latios for the fifth time, he glared at Professor Samuel, straight in the eyes.

"Professor Samuel, do you know that legendary Pokémon was never been seen again for past five years?" Professor Sycamore asked in serious tone. Samuel sighed, he already knows the condition.

"I know professor, that's why I'm going to tell you this" Samuel answered.

"OH! I almost forgot!" Professor Sycamore starts running towards his room, leaving the confused Latios and Professor Samuel. Samuel came over Latios and pat his head, he cooed and starts nuzzling Professor Samuel' hand.

"So Latios, don't you think you want a name?" Professor Samuel asked. Latios smiled and nodded.

"Let's see … the perfect name for you will be-"

"Kean" Professor Oak jolted up and looked back. He saw Professor Sycamore is carrying a gauntlet that have Mega-Stone inside it.

"Sycamore, you almost gave me heart attack!" says Professor Oak; he's breathing heavily after the freight. Professor Sycamore chuckled and gave the Mega-Evolution gauntlet to Professor Oak.

"Here, I want your latios to wear this" says Professor Sycamore. Samuel took it and observed it. He noticed the very same Latiosite from his burning lab.

"L-Latiosite? Did you take this from my old lab?" Professor Oak asked in surprise. Sycamore slowly nodded while smiling.

"Indeed! I was thinking on what it was used, but when I heard the name and effect, I know it was Latiosite. Since legendary Pokémon almost never seen anymore, I almost throw this into Dump Chamber" Professor Sycamore said. Dump Chamber is used to put deleted investigation and data away, but did not exactly throw it away.

"I see …" Professor Oak muttered. He came to Latios and wears it to him.

"Is it comfortable Latios?" Professor Oak asked.

"_Yes it is Professor_" Latios replied. Professor Oak smiled and nodded.

"So your name will be Kean, since you have a keen eyes" Professor Oak named him. Latios smiled and starts nuzzling him again. Professor Oak and Sycamore laughed at his interaction towards him.

"Anyway, I'm wondering, where is Alpha?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"He's participating on Sinnoh League in Lily of the Valley Island right now, I have Psychic Pokémon that could travel between regions" Professor Oak stated.

"Pardon me? Psychic Pokémon that could teleport between regions? Wow, that's so rare, not all psychic-type could teleport between regions, since it uses many powers … unless it was legendary Pokémon …" Professor Sycamore commented. Professor Oak chuckled hearing it.

"I have watched my trainer participating in Sinnoh League and I just came back from Sinnoh, thanks to Kean, I can travel between regions even faster now" Professor Oak admitted. Professor Sycamore not expecting the real answer was getting surprised.

"What? You used Latios to travel between regions?" Professor Sycamore asked in concern.

"Yes, I told him to fly higher so can't be seen by anyone, and looks like it works" Samuel answered mildly. Professor Sycamore frowned and hummed for second.

"Isn't that dangerous if someone see you carrying a legendary Pokémon? I mean, nobody has saw or heard about legendary Pokémon for last five years, they're becoming a myth now" says Sycamore, still concerned about the condition.

"I know that but-"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Professor Sycamore? Are you in there, it's me Serena, I'm here to take my starter" a voice could be heard from the outside. Professor Oak and Sycamore quickly went panic.

"Quick! Return your Latios!" Professor Sycamore hissed. Professor Oak pointed his Latios and returned him.

"Kean, return!" Professor Oak returned him. In matter of second, Professor Sycamore and Professor Oak ready their position, and then they opened the door.

"Hello Professor!" she greeted and came inside. She is wearing black tank-top with a white collar, a red skirt, a dark pink hat with a black bow, black long socks, and black shoes. She has a pink backpack with a black Poké Ball design to store her belongings. Professor Oak and Sycamore smiled at her attitude.

"Alright, may I know your name?" Professor Oak asked curiously. How this girl wants to take her starter at 8PM? A runner?

"Hello, my name is Serena, I'm here for my first Pokémon" Serena asked calmly.

"Wait, don't you have to wait for Ash so you could start your journey with him?" Professor Oak asked. Suddenly, Serena face went sad, while Professor Sycamore pats her back.

"Its fine … there's nothing you can do about it … sshh …" Professor Sycamore tries to calm down the crying Serena.

"What's wrong?" Professor Oak asked.

"Professor Oak, you need to watch what you just said next time, Serena still don't accept what happened to Ash, let's go Serena, let's get your starter" Professor Sycamore guided the sad Serena to other room, leaving the Professor Oak and opened door. Professor Oak sighed, he looked outside and sees nobody is out there; he closed the door and locked it.

Professor Oak went upstairs and inside his room. He locked the door and looked at his journal. The journal was filled with information about every single legendary Pokémon minus their location. He flipped some of the pages.

"Hmm … Rayquaza, Guordon, Latias … Latios, here it is" Professor Oak murmured, and then begins to read the information about Latios.

_Name: Latios  
Type: Psychic and Dragon  
Description: Latios is a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. It has an aerodynamic body. The lower half of its body is blue with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a red triangular marking on its chest. By tucking its wings and forelimbs, it can fly faster than a jet. It has white and blue arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a blue face with a white pentagon in the middle. Latios is a male only species; Latias is the female counterpart.  
Pokedex Entry: Latios has the ability to make its foe see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This Pokémon is intelligent and understands human speech.  
Move can naturally learned: Psywave, Heal Block, Helping Hand, Safeguard, Dragon Breath, Protect, Refresh, Luster Purge, Zen Headbutt, Recover, Psycho Shift, Dragon Dance, Psychic, Heal Pulse, Telekinesis, Power Split, Dragon Pulse and Memento._

Professor Oak hummed for second. He needs to scan his Latios first to get the information about his move. Professor Oak pulled out his pokedex and scanned Latios' poke ball.

"_**Latios. The Legendary Eon Pokémon. A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes. This Pokémon currently owned by Pokémon Professor Samuel. Tap the screen for more information."**_

Professor Oak tapped the screen.

"_**Latios. Heights 2.0 Meters. Weight 20 Kilogram. This Pokémon is Male. This Pokémon have Levitate Ability. This Pokémon Knows Protect, Refresh, Luster Purge, Psychic, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed and Hyper Beam. This Pokémon is Psychic and Dragon type. This Pokémon is owned by Pokémon Professor Samuel."**_

Professor Oak put the pokedex on his desk. He went to his bed and looked up to the ceiling. Thinking about Serena feeling when she knows that Ash already long gone. However, if Ash identity was blown up, it might be become lots of trouble. Professor Oak shrugged; he turned off the light and went asleep.

* * *

**Alright! That's all i can do now, i don't have time to talk much but i actually have another new Beta-Reader, Fallingarcher22. Hes my third beta-reader. Anyway, don't forget to follow us if you want more, try to favorite this story if you like it, and give your opinion about this story from review. I think that's all what i can do now**

**Mew: AUTHOR! THE TAXI IS HERE!**

**Author: Oh no! COMING! Anyway, thanks for watching, good bye! ... WAIT FOR ME!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Hello again guys, Author here. So I've arrived to my hometown, in Yogyakarta**

**Mew: Wow! There's so many things around here!**

**Latios: Yeah! I've never seen that thing before**

**Lucario: They're so many of it, and it also black**

**Author: That thing is called Candi Borobudur, tell you what, i'll finish this recording then we can tour around this town**

**Mew: Alright, for the disclaimer, Author did not own anything about us**

**Lucario: That's all! Role the film!**

**Author: But-**

* * *

**This Chapter has been edited at 7/15/2014**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

* * *

The Morning in Luminouse City. The sun starts to rise while the moon coming down to its hideout. The sun lights starts to refracting its beautiful light around the town, showing the beauty. Meanwhile, Professor Samuel Oak is currently sleeping on the bed, unaware that the world has awoken. However, it didn't happen too long when the alarm clock ringing out loud.

***BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!***

The Pokémon professor reached his hands to the clock and turned the alarm off. His eyes flattering open and looked at the ceiling upon his awake. He slowly wakes up from his bed and sat on it. Later on, he checked the clock and later stood. He went to the bathroom and washed his body from the dirty smell and sweat.

After done washing his body, Professor Oak went outside his room. He went downstairs and continued to the garden. At the garden, he sees Professor Sycamore is talking with his trainer, Alain.

"Hello Professor Sycamore!" Professor Oak yelled, greeting them. Sycamore and Alain looked back.

"Aah, good morning Professor Samuel" Sycamore greeted him.

"You too Sycamore" Professor Oak replied.

"Anyway Alain, this is Professor Samuel, the one that discovered Leafeonite with his trainer, Alpha" Sycamore mentioned it. Alain surprised and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you here Professor Samuel" Alain greeted and continued to shake Samuel' hand.

"Thank you" Professor Oak replied.

"For the information you give to us, I believe there are only two Leafeonite in this world, is it true?" Alain asked.

"Yes, it's true Alain … anyway Professor, I would like to ask you for my absence for several weeks" says Professor Samuel. Professor Sycamore raised his eyebrow.

"Why it would be?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"I would like to watch Lily of the Valley Conference in Sinnoh region, Alpha is attending it" Professor Samuel explained it.

"Oh? You mean Alpha, the one that beat a Pseudo-legendary Pokémon in one hit with his leafeon?" Alain asked in flashback. Professor Samuel nodded.

"Anyway Sycamore, have you mentioned anything to Alain about my Latios?" Professor Samuel asked.

"Yes indeed! Alan was intrigued on see your Latios right now" Professor Sycamore replied, Alain nodded slowly.

"Sure, come on out Kean!" Professor Oak exclaimed and released his Latios, Alain was totally in utter surprise.

"_Hello Professor!_" Kean greeted him.

"Wow! A Latios! I thought their species already extinct!" Alain exclaimed, he looked around Kean' body furiously, Professor Sycamore and Samuel sweat-dropped at the sight.

"Unfortunately for your information Alain, Latios and Latias aren't extinct, they have their own nest and place for themselves" Professor Samuel explained.

"Oh? How did you know that?" Professor Sycamore asked, getting suspicious.

"Kean told me that he used to live in an island that full of Latios and Latias, he got lost somewhere and I found him badly wounded, good thing I rescued him and healed him" Professor Oak half-lied explained. Professor Sycamore nodded in acceptance.

"Hmm … This is Latiosite!" Alain exclaimed while observing the gauntlet Kean is wearing.

"Indeed! I give our Latiosite to Professor Samuel so he could mega-evolve Kean later" Professor Sycamore explained.

"Kean?" Alain asked in surprise.

"_Yes, my name is Kean, my partner Professor Samuel gave me the name so he couldn't confused to order me when we approached any other Latios, hehehe_" Kean replied with a chuckle. Alain was totally shocked at his answer.

"Telepathy" Alain muttered in amazement, he stepped back and glared at Professor Samuel.

"Professor, I would like to come with you to Sinnoh League" Alain firmly decided. Professor Samuel and Kean were surprised at sudden statement.

"Why would you want to come with me?" Professor Samuel asked. Sycamore cleared his throat.

"Ehm … Professor Samuel, Legendary Pokémon already extremely rare and almost extinct, there are only counted eleven legendary Pokémon holder including you, Alain will go with you and protect you while you're travelling" Professor Sycamore decided.

"I'm the Mega-Evolution master in Kalos Region, and everyone knows that, so I'm powerful enough to protect you, Professor" Alain added. Professor Samuel glared at Alain and glared back to Professor Sycamore, and then he sighed.

"Alright … we will fly with Kean to Lily of the Valley Island so we can get there faster, we only have one hour remained until now" Professor Samuel decided. Professor Sycamore and Alain were surprised.

"Eh? Why would we use Kean to fly over, aren't the public will go ecstatic seeing the legendary Pokémon?" Alain asked. Professor Oak and Kean chuckled.

"_Indeed they will, Alain, however, I can fly above the clouds and protect my rider from any oxygen pressure at the same time, so I'm pretty much we can't be seen while travelling_" Kean explained.

"I see … are you going to go now Professor?" Professor Sycamore asked Samuel.

"Yes, I would like to thank you for-" Professor Oak speech was cut off when his Xtransreceiver ringing. He lowered his sleeve, showing an Xtransreceiver. Professor oak clicked the answer button.

"Hello Professor Samuel" the white figure, or as Professor Oak call Ash, appeared on the screen.

"Hello Alpha, is there anything I can help?" Professor Oak asked.

"Uh … sorry but I don't need your help right now, I would like to tell you that I have reached Top-128 Semi-Final" Ash answered through Xtransreceiver.

"Let me see him" Professor Sycamore came near Professor Oak, showing himself towards the camera in Xtransreceiver.

"Oh? Professor Sycamore?" Ash asked.

"Yes Alpha, I would like to thank you on your first discovery in Mega-Leafeon. You just blew the history and discovery in the entire Eeveelution history!" Professor Sycamore ecstatically exclaimed. Ash chuckled nervously.

"Yes indeed Professor, anyway Professor Samuel, I need to meet you at Pokémon Center in Lily of the Valley Island, this is extremely important" Ash replied with serious tone.

"Why it would be?" Professor Samuel asked, curious on sudden order.

"I will explain everything later in the Pokémon center, I can't tell you now" Ash answered.

"Hmm … we're going there as soon as possible, is there anything I would know?" Professor Oak replied and asked.

"I have sent a data about something important to your pokedex" Suddenly, Professor Oak's Pokedex dinged, "You could see the data on new Pokémon at entry 720, for further question, I want to meet you face-to-face" Ash firmly stated.

"Hmm … I see … thank you Alpha" Professor Oak replied.

"No problem, I think that's all I can explain to you, good-bye" Ash spoke the last statement and closed the call, leaving the curious Pokémon professors and a trainer.

"Hmm … I wonder what Alpha had discovered" Professor Oak muttered and pulled out his pokedex, he checked Pokedex number 720 and shocked at the information.

"What the hell did you just did Alpha …" Professor Oak muttered again. Professor Sycamore and Alain looked at the Pokedex professor Oak is holding, and surprised as well.

"What is that?" Alain asked, he was amazed by the creature wings posses.

"This Pokémon named Skyceon from what the pokedex said, the information here says that this is one of those Eeveelution, but I've never seen any of this eeveelution before" Professor Sycamore answered while looking at Professor oak' Pokedex.

"I think Alpha just discovered the Flying-type Eeveelution …" Professor Oak spoke proudly. Suddenly, his Xtransreceiver dinged. Professor Oak looked at his Xtransreceiver.

"A message?" Professor Oak opened the message and read it.

_Dear Professor Samuel,_

_I believe you have read the information; I need you to meet me in the Pokémon center, now._

_Alpha._

"Wow … so Alpha really interested in Eeveelution and even discovered more eeveelution!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed, surprising both Alain and Professor Oak.

"Not only that, he also discovered the secret of Mega-Evolution in Eeveelution history! The Mega-Leafeon!" Professor Sycamore continued, Alain and Professor Oak sweat-dropped.

"Ehehe … I suppose both of you are coming with me to Lily of the Valley Conference, am I correct?" Professor Oak guessed.

"Of course! I'm going to meet one person who did two discoveries in Eeveelution world and knowing him!" Sycamore exclaimed.

"_I can't fly if there's more than two people on my back, just want you to know_" Kean speaking up.

"And who will take care of your lab if you went to Sinnoh, professor?" Alain continued. Professor Sycamore realized his mistake and chuckled nervously.

"Ahaha … I almost forgot that, I think I'm staying here …" Professor Sycamore changed his mind.

"I think we better get going now, the time is ticking" Kean lowered his body so Professor Oak and Alain could ride him. They ride on Kean' back and flew away.

"GOOD LUCK!" Professor Sycamore yelled before they disappeared off above the clouds.

* * *

(_Line Break_)

* * *

Professor Oak and Alain had arrived to Lily of the Valley Island. They quickly land behind the building to avoid any attention. Soon enough, Professor Oak and Alain jumped down and recalled Kean.

"Kean, return" Professor Oak returned his latios.

"Come on Alain, let's go" says Professor Oak. Alain nodded, and then they begin walking towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

(_Meanwhile …_)

* * *

Ash and Arceus are sitting on the bench inside Pokémon Center. Ash is carrying Skyceon, Leafeon, Lucario and his other Pokémon on the poke ball, while Arceus currently carrying her usual Pokémon as well. Suddenly, Mewtwo in his human form came inside the Pokémon Center. He walks to Ash and Arceus.

"Hello Mewtwo" Ash greeted him.

"_Hello Father_" Mewtwo replied.

"Have you observed them?" Ash asked. Mewtwo nodded.

"_Yes, they starts to use Stat-Enchanter and training, I foresight Leafeon will defeated later in Top-16_" Mewtwo explained. Ash and Arceus nodded.

"I see … very well, thank you for the information, you can do your duty now" Ash ordered. Mewtwo nodded and went outside the Pokémon center.

"I assume you will change your strategy on battling" Arceus speak to Ash.

"Indeed my love, I will use Skyceon in this battle, he cannot wait any longer to test his body in battling scene" Ash explained. Arceus nodded at his explanation.

"Have you told Samuel Oak about Skyceon?" Arceus asked.

"I give him the basic information about Skyceon, it was the picture and name, then the evolution chain" Ash explained. Suddenly, from the Pokémon Center door, appeared Professor Oak and Alain. Ash and Arceus stood to greet them.

"Hello Alpha" Professor Oak approached and greeted him. While Alain only standing on Professor Oak' side.

"Hello Professor, I guessed you had seen my latest 'discovery' right?" Ash asked, referring to the Skyceon.

"Indeed Alpha, I quite impressed you 'found' new eeveelution" Professor Oak answered. Alain was getting confused.

"So this is Alpha? What's with all quotation marks?" Alain asked, earning glare from the group.

"Alpha and I have different way to talk, Alain" Professor oak explained. Alain glared at Arceus.

"And who is this?" Alain asked.

"This is my wife, her name is Beta" Ash introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you here Alain" Beta greeted him, Alain nodded. Suddenly, a ding and dong sound is heard.

"_**Attention for all Lily of the Valley Conference Players, please gather to the main stadium for Top-128 Semi-Final fight. All Spectators are allowed to come inside the Spectator Room."**_

"I think it's time for me to go now" says Ash. Then he walked out from the Pokémon center, leaving Arceus, Professor Oak and Alain.

"He's really mysterious …" Alain muttered.

"Yes he is Alain" Professor oak overhearing it and answered him.

"Would you like to come with me to watch him battle?" Arceus started. Professor Oak and Alain glared at her.

"Sure, I want to see him in action" Professor Oak replied casually.

* * *

(_Line Break … 12AM_)

* * *

Ash is now standing on the left side of an arena, which is currently holding his Skyceon' poke ball and ready to battle. The opposite side is his opponent, which is currently carrying his own poke ball. The battle area is quite simple, the place is rocky place and no grass is visible. The winds are blowing normally but the sun seems urgently showing its temper, it could be seen from the temperature it give.

"This is battle between Ark from Celestic Town versus Alpha from Michina Town, trainers release your Pokémon" The referee yelled, both trainers wearing a portable-microphone.

"Go Aerodactyl!" the trainer released his Pokémon. An Aerodactyl roared upon release, telling them that it's ready to battle.

"_**Whoa people! Looks like Pokémon Ark is using is Aerodactyl! One of the fossil Pokémon that already extinct!"**_

"This is a special Pokémon and still one of its kinds, however, the secret shall be revealed in the most Eeveelution history, Skyceon! Show your wings!" Ash gave small speech and released Skyceon. Everyone inside the stadium is totally upset and surprised at the flying Pokémon.

"_**What a surprise folks! Trainer Alpha has sent an unknown Pokémon! He called it, Skyceon! What power it could hold?"**_

"Any Pokémon that needs to Mega-Evolve?" The referee asked. Ark smirked and touched his Key Stone. Aerodactyl suddenly enveloped with red aura, after it's finished, now there is Mega-Aerodactyl.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Aerodactyl, we don't know what kind of that Pokémon is but I want to finish it quick, use Wing Attack! Full power!" Ark ordered. Ash smirked at the current order.

"Skyceon, take the attack" Ash calmly ordered. Everyone was confused and upset at sudden order from him. The Mega-Aerodactyl flew up high and rapidly hitting Skyceon as fast as using Extreme Speed. Skyceon seems to hurt bit, after it finished the smoke building up.

"_**Well folks! Let us see the power it currently holding**_**"**

After the smoke cleared, what they see is a completely shocking sight. Mega-Aerodactyl already panting since it used full power to attack Skyceon with Wing Attack in full power. In the other side, Skyceon wasn't even seen wounded at all, instead, the 'V' on its forehead is glowing.

"WHAT?! BUT HOW?!" everyone inside the stadium roared, each holds their ears when they shouted.

"It's one of the Skyceon ability, Angel Halo. When it was attacked with flying-type attacks, instead of getting damaged, it gets stronger and powerful, the more strength and damage was made, the more power it builds up" Ash explained in matter-of-fact tone. Everyone inside the stadium gulped nervously.

"Skyceon, use Arieal Ace" Ash ordered calmly. In split second, Skyceon flying up high and hit Mega-Aerodactyl, hard. Skyceon jumped back to his regular position, leaving a fainted Mega-Aerodactyl behind. It automatically reverted to its regular form.

"_**I can't believe it folks! The power Skyceon currently holding is extremely powerful! No wonder it was only one of its kinds!"**_

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Skyceon is the winner!" The referee shouted. The trainer recalled his fainted Aerodactyl and sent out his next Pokémon.

"Go Unfezant!" Ark released his next Pokémon.

"_**Wow folks! It seems Ark released a flying-type Pokémon, what is he planning to?"**_

"BEGIN!" The referee shouted.

"Unfezant! Use Quick Attack, follow it with Return!" Ark ordered.

"Hyper Beam" Ash calmly ordered. Before the male Unfezant performed his attack, Skyceon already shot a massively powerful Hyper Beam, after the attack faded, Unfezant collapsed with its eyes swirling.

"HOW?!" Ark shouted.

"The Angel Halo ability, it was still effect until the battle is over" Ash explained. Ark groaned in desperate.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, the winner is Skyceon!" The referee shouted.

"_**Folks! It seems Ark is down to his last Pokémon! Can he defeat the powerful and mysterious Skyceon?!"**_

"I … I …" Ark stammered. Ash heard the thought that he only has Chatot left.

"I FORFEIT!" Ark yelled, then begins running away from the stadium.

"Ark has forfeited! The winner is Skyceon and Alpha!" The referee yelled. Skyceon quickly flew to his trainer and smiled.

"**I DID IT!" **Skyceon yelled. Ash smiled at his reaction.

"Yes we did Skyceon, you win your first battle" Ash replied. Ash begins walking with Skyceon flying behind him. They disappeared from the current stadium.

Meanwhile, up on the balcony, everyone had watched Ash battling. Most of Max' group was totally surprised at the new Pokémon.

"Wow … what kind of Pokémon is that?!" Max exclaimed, not believing the power it holds.

"From what the referee said, it was Skyceon, its ability is Angel Halo and from that it seems, it's a flying-type" Brock answered the question.

"Let's meet him so we can know about it" May decided. They begin walking out from the stadium.

In the other side, Professor Oak and Alain are flabbergasted. They can't believe the power of Pokémon posses.

"That … Pokémon …" Alain muttered.

"Was … powerful …" Professor oak continued. He quickly glared at Alain.

"Let's meet him so we can know more about it" Professor oak quickly stated. Alain agreed and they went out from the current stadium.

* * *

(_Meanwhile …_)

* * *

Ash is currently walking out from the ground-stadium. Skyceon still outside his poke ball, flying near Ash.

"**Father … are you ready to show me off?"** Skyceon asked, totally exited to show-off his new body. Ash

"Skyceon, I will get many questions from Pokémon Professor, journalist and press, I suggest you to flew higher when we got out from here" Ash explained. As soon Ash opened the door, tons and bunch of press approached them, most of them carrying camera and microphone. They begin asking tons of questions.

"Sir, what Pokémon is that?","What kind is it?","Where did you find it?","Is that an eeveelution?"

"ENOUGH!" Ash roared, shutting all the press mouth. Ash cleared his throat before speaking.

"Now I assume everyone here needs an explanation and information about the new Eevelution, am I right?" Ash asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, this is Skyceon, the Wing Pokémon. This Pokémon evolved when touching Shiny Feather and have powerful friendship towards the trainer, also I want to tell you that this is the first Skyceon in eeveelution history" Ash continued.

"How about Shiny feather? How to get it?" one of the press asked.

"it's almost impossible to get shiny feather since it could evolve a powerful eevee, however, there are very few people around the region that have Shiny Feather" Ash pulled out a white feather, it starts to refract lights just like a diamond, "This is a Shiny Feather, this feather can be used many times to evolve an Eevee."

"Is it true that you just discover the mystery of Mega-Leafeon?" one of the presses asked again.

"Yes, it is true that I am the one who discover the Mega-Leafeon" Ash noticed that Skyceon had fly towards an eevee that owned by a family. Ash walked and pushing the press away.

"Hello" Ash greeted them. The family consists wife and husband, and their seven-year old female child.

"Hello" They replied back. They seem to have problem with peers behind Ash.

"I'm sorry, but who own this Pokémon?" Ash asked. The girl jolted up and raised her hands.

"I do!" the girl shouted. Ash chuckled and looked down at the eevee, whose talking with Skyceon.

"**Wow! I wish I could evolve into Skyceon"** Eevee spoke hopefully. Skyceon chuckled and smiled.

"**Well, you can if you want, but you need a shiny feather first"** Skyceon explained. Eevee ears went down and its face saddened.

"**Sigh … Shiny Feather are almost impossible to get …"** Eevee spoke with sad tone. Ash faced back to the girl.

"Now, I want to ask you …" Ash pointed at her Eevee, "What Pokémon do you want your eevee evolved to?" Ash asked. The peers seem to listening towards their conversation.

"I don't know … I love flying types and eevee also loves it …" the girl stopped talking when Ash pointed her with Shiny Feather.

"I believe you have befriended with Eevee long enough, you have your change to evolve your eevee into a Skyceon" Ash offered. Everyone was shocked at his statement. They can't believe what was Ash just said. The girl slowly takes the feather from him and glares at Eevee.

"Eevee … do you want to do this?" the girl offered the Shiny Feather to her Eevee.

"**Yes! I want to become the flying type Pokémon!"** Eevee firmly stated. It dashed towards the Shiny Feather and touched it. Suddenly, it enveloped with light and starts to shape-shift, several seconds later, the light faded and showing the newly evolved eevee, the Skyceon.

"**YAAAY!"** it jumped and start flying towards the girl, it starts nuzzling the girl' chest, while the girl herself just smiled and giggling.

"Thank you sir!" the girl thanked Ash. She hand the Shiny Feather to Ash.

"Don't mention it ..." Ash smiled and took the shiny feather from her. He looked at the peers, whose their face is totally in utter shock.

"I believe you just witnessed the evolution from Eevee to Skyceon, is there anymore question?" Ash asked. His Skyceon flew near him.

"Where we can buy Shiny Feather?" one of the peers asked.

"You can't buy Shiny Feather, those are extremely rare, only very few are located inside the region" Ash sternly explained. Ash looked back at the girl.

"I believe you are now happy with your newly evolved Skyceon, am I right?" Ash smiled towards her, She's her Skyceon' wings while her mother and father on her side.

"Yes! Thank you mister!" the girl thanked him.

"Please, just call me Alpha" says Ash.

"Thank you Mister Alpha!" the girl repeated again.

"What's your name?" Ash finally asked.

"My name is Charla" Charla answered.

"Thank you sir for helping our daughter" Charla' mother spoke.

"It's no problem ma'am" Ash looked back to the peers, "Now, for more answer you could ask Professor Samuel."

The peers slowly nodded and begin to walk away. Ash and his Skyceon walked outside the stadium and went to the Pokémon center.

While approaching the Pokémon Center, Arceus suddenly came out from nowhere and walked next to Ash.

"That was an easy explanation you give there Ash" says Arceus. Ash chuckled.

"Yes, it was" Ash answered.

"**Actually, you should explain them more about me"** says Skyceon. Ash and Arceus chuckled.

"I don't need to explain about that more, Skyceon, do you give the Shiny Feather to Professor Samuel?" Ash asked. Arceus nodded.

"Yes, I had given Samuel one Shiny Feather so he could investigate more about it" Arceus replied. Suddenly, Ash and Arceus stopped and looked forward; they saw Ash 'friends' are now in front of them.

"Is there any question I should answer?" Ash asked, already felt irritated with how the peers asking question.

"Actually … I want to know more about that Skyceon of yours" Misty sternly spoke. Ash rolled his eyes while Arceus looks peeved with the tone Misty used.

"You could ask more about it with Professor Samuel …" Ash replied and begins to avoid the group. However, when they tries to avoid it, Max stood in front of him.

"No way! I want the Shiny Feather of yours!" Max exclaimed. Ash and Arceus raised their eyebrow.

"Why would I give you my Shiny Feather?" Ash asked, already peeved from the disturbance.

"You let someone to evolve its eevee, why don't you let us used it as well?" Iris asked, the group approached Ash and Arceus.

"**Sigh … this people really annoying"** Skyceon whispered to Arceus.

"Yes they do …" Arceus murmured. Ash shook his head in disappointment.

"I could see a strong friendship towards trainers and Pokémon from their eyes, and your eyes currently emitting an arrogant and vanity, your aura are also dark, which means you are hungry with power" Ash calmly explained. However, they took it as an insult.

"Hey! The one that always being showoff is you!" Trip exclaimed and stepped forward. Ash sighed, while Arceus rolled her eyes.

"Let's take an example, when I defeated both Max and trio, you accuse me for using Pokémon Drugs, which is completely wrong" Ash explained again.

"Because you are! There's no way your Leafeon could beat five of my Pokémon!" Trip retaliated.

"I had trained Leafeon for years" Ash paused for few second, then continued, "The example of you being bad and stern is when you insult me and my wife, you insult and accuse us for beating you" everyone except Brock had taken the speech as an insult.

"Don't change the subject you brat!" May exclaimed, some people around the place gathered the place.

"The one that changed the subject is you, I just revealing your truth, because it determine the creation of your ideal, if you did not change your attitude and foresight what will happen to you-"

"Yeah, whatever with all that speech, just give us your Shiny Feather and nobody gets hurt" Max threatened, he pulled out his poke ball and ready in battle stance.

"If you attack me now, you will regret it" Ash retaliated. However, Max released his Gardevoir.

"What are you doing Max?" Brock asked, quite surprise by his attempt to get the Shiny Feather.

"He insulted me and Trip, Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball!" Max ordered. Gardevoir shot a Shadow Ball towards Ash. Before they could done any attack to counter it, someone shouted.

"Charizard! Use Rock Throw!" Someone shouted. From the left, appeared a rock hitting the Shadow Ball, breaking the attack. Ash and Arceus looked at the left and saw Charizard, Professor Oak and Alain.

"What?!" Ash 'friends' shouted.

"Charizard, finish that Gardevoir with Flamethrower!" Alain ordered again. Charizard shot an Flamethrower attack towards Gardevoir. The powerful fire-type attack struck Gardevoir and knocked it back. Upon the attack faded, the Gardevoir eyes already swirling, showing that it was fainted.

"What are you doing?!" Professor Oak shouted, angry at their attempt to attack Ash.

"They start it first!" Max lied.

"You are the one who tries to take my Shiny Feather away" Ash retaliated.

"Enough!" Brock snapped, he stepped forward and glared.

"We'll take our leaves now, we don't want any of this any further … come on max" Brock starts pushing Max away, but Max snapped and punched Brock.

"I won't leave until I get that Shiny Feather!" Max exclaimed, he recalled his fainted Gardevoir and pointed at Ash.

"And you will give one to me!" Max yelled. The crowds are getting bigger.

"If you pushed this much further, you will get your punishment really fast" Ash sternly replied.

"Oh yeah?!" Max retaliated. Suddenly, an explosion is heard.

"What is that?!" Iris exclaimed.

"Is that the twerpish voice I hear?" They heard feminine voice spoke, which they recognized as Jessie.

"Not again …" Ash muttered, the smoke from the explosion suddenly blown off, showing three figures, Jessie, James and Meowth. They soon begin their motto.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started.

"And make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash 'friends' yelled. Ash and Arceus sighed.

"This just going to get worse" Ash muttered.

"I agree" Arceus continued. Ash faced at Team Rocket and asked.

"What do you want now?" Ash sheepishly asked.

"We want to take that Pokémon" Jessie replied and pointed at Skyceon.

"We saw how powerful it was and we will make our boss happy!" James continued.

"Yap! Ya twerps better give dat Pokémon now en nobody got hurt!" Meowth threatened. Ash and Arceus rolled their eyes.

"Skyceon, use Oblivion Wing, send them blasting off" Ash ordered. Skyceon nodded and charged a red, gigantic beam. He quickly shot a red beam towards Team Rocket, sending them blasting off.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the trio yelled while blasted off, they blinked like a star upon the ending. Meanwhile, Max is getting excited by the power Skyceon holds. He quickly glared at Ash and yelled.

"GIVE ME THAT SHINY FEATHER! RIGHT NOW!" Max yelled. Ash rolled his eyes.

"If you're wondering why my Pokémon can learn Oblivion Wing, it is because he was blessed by legendary Pokémon, Yviental" Ash lied, everyone gasped in surprise upon hearing it.

"L-legendary P-Pokémon?!" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"Indeed, Pokémon can never learn Oblivion Wing without any power from Yviental" Ash paused and realized his mistake, he mentally slapped himself, "You see … six years ago, before legendary Pokémon vanished, I have met Yviental before, it give Skyceon power to take people life essence, or so we called, Aura."

"What did you do to get the power?!" Trip ecstatically asked. Ash and Arceus noticed how exited the group is, except Brock.

"It is none of your concern, and I believe you are getting exited to know how I done it, because you are currently hungry with power" Ash calmly insulted them. Trip and Max grew mad instead of happy.

"HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT?!" Trip yelled.

"It is the truth, you should see and shame to yourself, I can't believe people this days are always hungry with power" Ash grabbed Arceus hand, "We'll take our leaves now" Ash continued to walk away from the crowds.

"Let's go" Professor Oak whispered. Alain recalled his charizard and followed Ash and Arceus, leaving the crowds, trainers and people.

* * *

**I think the film is done ... how's the tour?**

**Mew: Ugh ... i'm tired, my body is all fatigued**

**Latios: There are so many cultures in this town!**

**Author: Yeah ... we're in hotel now, anyway, thanks for watching, please favorite the story if you want more**

**Lucario: Don't forget to follow us**

**Mew: Give your reviews so we can know which is our mistake**

**Latios: Bye!**

**Author: Wait-**


	6. Chapter 5: The Ideal

**Hello again guys! Sorry if i didn't update anything yesterday, i just too busy doing all of the stuff**

**Mew: It's fine ... anyway, we're actually waiting for Sky to finish beta-reading story right now**

**Author: We have everyday time ... anyway, Ash will use one of the legendary here**

**Lucario: Don't spoil it!**

**Author: Okay, okay ... anyway, let's get the film started!**

**Latios: WOOOOHHOOOO!**

**Author: Umm ... Latios, why are you wearing ... that?**

**Latios: What? This hat and shakes is from Mexico!**

**Lucario: More like a Latinos**

**Latios: Hey!**

**Author: Alright calm down you two ... anyway, for disclaimer, i don't own anything about Pokemon**

**Latios: Passons le film a commencé!**

**Author: What does that mean?**

**Latios: That means let's get the movie started!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Ideal**

* * *

The Lily of the Valley Island, where the Sinnoh Pokémon League is performed. Here, we can see Ash, Arceus, Professor Oak and Alain are now currently inside the Pokémon Center. They are currently sitting on the bench where most trainers are resting for the competition. Ash had recalled Skyceon back to his poke ball to avoid any problem.

"Alpha, I think it's too dangerous if we carry on like this" Professor Oak started.

"I would expect that Professor, it is what I have foresight before I take the league" Ash replied, Professor Oak and Alain couldn't understand it, but Arceus understands it very well.

"What do you mean?" Professor Oak asked.

"Everything already planned like what it should be and you shouldn't worry about me" Ash replied. Professor Oak tilted his head curiously.

"When you will start training? I never seen you doing any training before …" Alain asked. Ash and Arceus chuckled hearing it.

"We have done much training with our Pokémon" Ash answered. Alain nodded slowly.

"I see …" Alain muttered. Then he looked at Professor Oak.

"Professor, I think Alpha is just too scary" Alain whispered to Professor Oak.

"It is just how he is Alain, just deal with it" Professor Oak whispered back. Then they focused back to Ash and Arceus.

"ALPHA!" someone shouted. Ash, Arceus, Professor Oak and Alain looked at the source of sound. They saw Barry and Cynthia are running towards them.

"Aah … Barry and Cynthia" says Arceus. They finally came to the group.

"Alpha, that was a great battle!" Barry started.

"That Pokémon is awesome!" Cynthia continued. Ash suddenly saw the child and parents that just evolved her Skyceon, the looks on their faces are extremely happy. Ash also noticed Skyceon are flying near the girl.

"What?" Barry looked back and noticed it as well.

"Her name is Charla, I helped to evolve her Eevee into Skyceon because I could see the determination and true idealism inside her eyes" says Ash.

"True … she will be a great trainer in the future …" Arceus muttered. Barry focused back to Ash and Arceus.

"She's the owner of that Skyceon?" Barry asked.

"Yes, she is" Ash answered. Barry turned from his happy face into serious one.

"Do you think a kid could handle much power like that?" Barry asked in serious tone. Ash and Arceus chuckled hearing it.

"Indeed, however, I have foresight she might be a great trainer. Besides, only the real and original Skyceon could do many things that most Skyceon can't, and I have him on my rooster right now" Ash continued.

"So … your Skyceon is the first of its kind?" Cynthia asked. Ash nodded as a yes.

"Of course …" Suddenly, Ash could felt something, a huge dark energy. Ash grimaced when feeling it.

"Is there something wrong Alpha?" Arceus asked.

"Could you sense it?" Ash whispered. Arceus noticed the strange feeling and also sensed it.

"Yes … it is when someone created a legendary Pokémon …" Arceus muttered. Ash and Arceus stood from their bench.

"We take our leave now, there are something important we must do" says Ash. Arceus and Ash begins running out from Pokémon Center, leaving the group.

"That was strange …" Cynthia murmured.

"Indeed strange … there must be something very important happening" Professor Oak continued, overhearing what Cynthia just said.

* * *

Ash and Arceus still running towards the stadium, upon arriving, they quickly look for a safe place to talk. Ash and Arceus found the place inside Private Room. They quickly ordered one and got inside.

The Private Room consist white wall, two sofas and one table, the room isn't very large. However, it's better than nothing.

"Ash, do you really think what it was?" Arceus asked with worry tone.

"Yes indeed, someone has created a legen- Argh!" Ash grunted in pain. Arceus was surprised and helped Ash.

"What happened?" Arceus quickly asked.

"T-the Pokémon, I have track the Pokémon and observed it through my plates, however, when I try to get connected, it break the connection and kicked me" Ash replied. Arceus is now getting worried.

"Hmm … this feeling is the same when Mewtwo is created …" Arceus spoke curiously.

"Did Team Rocket trying to make another clone of Mew?" Ash asked. Arceus shook her head.

"No, this one is different … this Pokémon are surrounded with dark aura … and it was located not far from here" Arceus continued, Ash shook his head.

"We have to find them before anyone else do, I have a bad feeling for this one" Ash replied. He pulled out his Sky Plate from his body and starts the bird-view video.

"Let's see …" Ash begins rubbing the plate. The plate starts to show the sight from the sky. Ash touched and moved the sight with his finger. Ash and Arceus caught the source of the disturbance.

"Let's see what happened here …" Ash zoomed in the sight. After getting the clear sight, what they saw is completely shocking.

"Oh … My …" Arceus gasped. Ash eyes widened upon seeing it.

"Indeed … this is unexpected …" Ash muttered.

"How could this happen? How did they create another Mewtwo? And how did they make it dark this time?" Arceus asked to Ash.

"I don't know, let's find it out" Ash put the sound on, then they starts observing …

_Ein is currently standing within Max, Trip, Misty, Cilan, Iris, May, Tracey, and Dawn. Inside the room, there is a large tube with Pokémon inside it. It was a Mewtwo, but completely darker and different coloration._

"_Professor, when it will finish?" Max asked. Professor Ein smiled at him._

"_In any moment, this project was a success. In two hours, this will be finished" Ein continued._

"_What was the Pokémon name again?" Trip asked._

"_It's a Mewtwo, or more precisely, a Shadow Mewtwo, this XD002 Project has been planned to create another Mewtwo with dark aura inside it" Ein answered. Trip nodded in understanding._

"_Hmm … so who will have this uh … Shadow Mewtwo?" Dawn asked, having some interest towards it._

"_I believe Trip has funded this secret project, am I right?" Ein winked at Trip, while Trip himself laughing evil._

"_Ahahaha! Hell yeah! I want to use that Pokémon in Top-2 later, so I can crush that Alpha guy!" Trip huffed arrogantly, everyone except Ein sweat-dropped at the sight._

"_You still didn't forget the losing huh?" Iris asked._

"_Lose? That guy just pathetic that I can't even beat him" Trip cocked. Ein went back to his computer and doing his stuff._

"_The Shadow Mewtwo is just like any other Shadow Pokémon, they don't have any heart and extremely powerful … Oh! I just find out that this Pokémon is female" Ein continued. Trip came near him and asked._

"_Powerful Pokémon only for me, this is perfect" Trip smirked. Then he noticed something._

"_Where's Brock?" Trip asked. Everyone in the group looked around and didn't find him._

"_He said he's not coming, after what we did back to Alpha just made him repent" Cilan answered._

"_As long he can shut his mouth about this, I will have the first legendary Pokémon in the world! AHAHAHAH!" Trip evilly laughed. Suddenly, a ding sound is heard, stopping his laugh._

"_What happened?" Trip asked Ein. Ein himself smiled and hugged Trip._

"_WE DID IT! THE XD002 IS COMPLETED!" Ein yelled in happiness. Trip cheered and hugged back._

"_Yeah professor! Anyway, I think you should release me now" says Trip. Ein released his crushing hug and pressed a button. The water inside the tube drained fast and leaving an unconscious Shadow Mewtwo. After that, the tube opened._

"_I think you should capture it now" Ein spoke in happiness. Trip smiled and throws an empty poke ball to it._

"_Go Poke Ball!" Trip throws it. The poke ball hit Shadow Mewtwo and sucked it in. After several times struggling, the poke ball dinged, confirming it was captured._

"_Yes! We did it!" Dawn cheered. They begin doing the usual crushing hug. Ein smiled, he took a file and spoke._

"_Now I believe you need this for more information about XD002" say Ein. The group released the hug. Trip put the poke ball inside his belt and took the file._

"_Thank you Professor" Trip thanked. Professor Ein smiled and nodded._

"_No problem, I was the one who supposed to thank you, also, you might want to name that Pokémon" Ein informed them. Trip frowned and begins thinking._

"_Hmm … I don't know … since the real name is Shadow Mewtwo and created with our project … how about XD002?" says Trip. Ein smiled and nodded._

"_That's a good name! Using our main project name for the Pokémon!" Ein excitingly spoke._

"_Not a bad name …" Max muttered. Trip put the file inside his backpack._

"_Thanks professor, also I heard you made a Shadow Lugia, is it true?" Dawn asked him. Ein nodded._

"_Indeed, but it already purified back in Orre region" Ein answered._

"_So … does XD002 can be purified?" Trip asked in worry. Ein chuckled at the wariness._

"_Ahaha … There are only one way to purify XD002, unlike any other Shadow Pokémon I create, XD002 only can be purified if there's a way to replace the aura" Ein explained. Everyone was confused at the explanation._

"_So … what is aura?" Trip asked._

"_Aura is the living essence that we have, I learn that when travelling in Rota with Ash" Max started. Everyone in the whole group laughed hearing the name._

"_Indeed, however, there is one machine that could replace or purify any Shadow Pokémon, and that was called the Purify Chamber" Ein explained again._

"_Purify Chamber?" Everyone asked in unison._

"_That's right, anyway I think that's all what I can explain, and also I want you to remember that XD002 can be snagged if you're not careful" Ein warned. Everyone nodded and understands the warning._

"_Thank you, we take our leaves now, good luck!" Trip replied and went away._

"_Careful when using it!" Ein warned again, before they closed the door behind them, without any aware that they being watched._

"Oh no …" Ash and Arceus muttered the same thing. They can't believe they have such an evil Ideal.

"I better warn the rest of legendary" says Arceus before vanishing into thin air. Ash put his plate back and the camera he used to records it.

'_I hope this not getting too far away … I have other plan for them now …_' Ash took out the Data Card inside camera and put it inside his Xtransreceiver, and then he put the film inside the device. After that, Ash went out from Private Room and met with Professor Oak and Alain.

Upon reaching the main hall, Ash see Professor Oak and Alain is talking together. Ash approached them and smiled.

"Hello there" Ash greeted them.

"Ahoy! Alpha, you're back!" Alain greeted him back.

"So Alpha, what are you doing inside the Private room? Where's Beta?" Professor Oak asked. Ash face turned into serious.

"Professor, Alain, I need to talk to you very private" says Ash. Suddenly, he noticed Barry and Cynthia coming towards them.

"Hello guys!" Cynthia greeted, and then he noticed everyone is in serious expression, "Is there something wrong?"

"I need to talk to all of you, this is extremely important" Ash ordered. Everyone was confused at the moment, and then nodded.

"Uh … sure, what is it?" Barry asked in confusion. Ash looked around then spoke.

"Not here, let's get inside the Private room" Ash quickly stated. He grabbed Professor oak and dragged him inside the Private room. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, then following Ash inside the Private room.

Ash let everyone went inside the Private Room, after that, he closed the door and locked it.

"Okay, so first of all, I want to know more about Ash Ketchum" Ash started. Barry and Cynthia are getting confused.

"Well … we believe that Ash is watching the world with Arceus …" Cynthia answered. Ash smiled upon hearing it.

"Cynthia, what is your ideal?" Ash asked. Cynthia was surprised at the statement, and begins to blush.

"Umm … my ideal is … I always want to meet someone I love … I used to like Ash but … he was no more …" Cynthia sighed. Ash turned into Barry and asked.

"You Barry, what is your ideal?" Ash asked. Barry is confused on sudden question, but decided to answer him.

"My ideal is … to make Cynthia happy" Barry quickly stated. Cynthia looked at him and shocked.

"What?!" Cynthia asked. Barry slowly nodded and sighed.

"Yes … I always want Cynthia to smile … that's why I'm trying to investigate Ash murder case really hard …" Barry sighed, then turned to Cynthia, "Well, I want to confess something to you, I uh … I love you Cynthia."

Cynthia was shocked by the sudden statement, she was not ready to hear it, "W-well Barry … ever since we met together … I think I will return your feeling."

Barry looked up straight to her eyes and asked, "You do?" Cynthia nodded. Barry and Cynthia quickly hugged together.

"I love you Cynthia" says Barry, "I love you too" Cynthia replied. However, the hug didn't last longer when Ash cleared his throat out loud.

"EHM!" Cynthia and Barry quickly released the hug.

"I believe you two lovers are going for a date later, but that's not it" Ash turned to Alain, "And for the last, Alain, what is your ideal?"

"Umm … I don't know … I have achieved my dream to become the Mega-Evolution Master in Kalos region … I think I'm going to start challenging gym in other region and going for Pokémon Leagues" Alain answered. Ash looked at each mind and thought inside the room, they look to miss him very much.

"I think it is time for me to reveal myself" Ash pulled out his hat, showing his real face. Alain, Barry and Cynthia are all shocked. Cynthia almost fainted while Barry was surprised. Alain himself looks exited.

"ASH?!" They yelled in unison except Professor Oak. Ash chuckled and smiled.

"Yep! That's me" Ash replied. The amazed trio quickly hugged Ash.

"Oh Ash! I miss you so much!" Cynthia quickly stated.

"I will fine you for disappearing" Barry jokingly stated. Ash chuckled and released the hug.

"Everyone here will get an explanation, first" Ash smiled and put his hand on Alain shoulder, "I want to tell you, that I am really watching the world with Arceus."

"I KNOW IT!" Barry exclaimed and flicked his finger, "I knew you must've watching the world with Arceus from Hall of Origin."

"That's not the only thing" Ash raised his hand and letting it glows, everyone is astonished at the sight, "I am now, an Arceus, the father of creation."

Cynthia was fainted upon hearing it, Barry himself almost fainted, while Alain just dumb folded, trying to process what happened.

"B-but h-how?" Barry asked.

"Before I tell you more, I would like to tell you something, Professor?" Ash gestured at professor oak.

"Of course Ash" Professor Oak put his hat off, showing his face. Barry and Alain are now completely fainted.

"Oh well … I think we've done it too far …" Ash sighed. Ash put Cynthia bridal-style and put her on the sofa, while Professor Oak dragged Barry to the table.

"Come on, let's drag him" says Professor Oak. Ash nodded, he carried Alain on the shoulders while Professor Oak carries the feet, and they put him on the other sofa.

"Good, now we have to wait until they awake" Professor Oak stated. Suddenly, a ding and dong sound is heard.

"_**Attention for all competition participants to get ready, the competition will begin in five minutes."**_

"I think I better go to the stadium" Ash gives the Data Card to Professor Oak.

"What is this?" Professor Oak asked.

"I want you to watch the film with Cynthia, Barry and Alain, also, please be careful when trying to approach Trip and his group" Ash stated quickly. Professor Oak put the Data Card to his pocket.

"Mewtwo, come here" Ash stated, suddenly, Mewtwo teleported in, he's on his human form.

"_Yes my friend?_" Mewtwo asked.

"I want you to watch over Professor Oak here, also, don't attack those people, because I need them" Ash ordered. Mewtwo nodded in acceptance.

"Alright, I'm going to attend the competition now" Ash unlocked the door and got out from there, not forgetting to close it back. Then Ash put his hat on and begins to make run to the stadium.

* * *

Ash had arrived just in time before the battle begins. Ash are now currently on the red side, while his opponent is on the green side.

"This is full battle between Alpha from Michina Town versus Kyle from Snowpoint City, since this is a Top-8 Battle, there are no substitution between battle, however, a substitution attack are allowed, trainers! Release your Pokémon!" the referee ordered.

"Let's do this Infernape!" Kyle released her Infernape.

"Soar your wing, Skyceon" Ash released his Skyceon.

"Begin!" the referee yelled.

"You first ma'am" Ash started. Kyle smirked.

"Thank you, Infernape, start with our signature move! Use Roar Blast!" Kyle ordered. Infernape opened its mouth and shot a fire a flamethrower-like attack.

"Skyceon, counter it with Oblivion Wing" Ash ordered. Skyceon shot red beam from its mouth and sent it towards the attack. Both attack collided, however, Infernape attack got pushed back and Skyceon attack hit Infernape, fainting it with one-hit attack. The crowds cheered in amazement.

"_**Wow folks! Trainer Alpha seems to defeat Kyle first Pokémon in one hit!"**_

"Infernape is unable to battle, the winner is Skyceon!" the referee yelled. Suddenly, Skyceon recalled by itself and Leafeon appeared. Ash already guessed the attack.

"Ah … clever move you have there, you combine Fire Blast attack and Roar at the same time … clever …" Ash is amused. Kyle smiled at the comment.

"Thank you" Kyle recalled her fainted Infernape, "Go Roserade!"

"Use Fire Beam" Ash ordered his combination attack. Leafeon put her leaf out near her mouth and use Sunny Day. Suddenly, the leaf burned, Leafeon took deep breath and blew the burning leaf. Instead the fire putted out, the fire begins to act like powerful Flamethrower attack. It starts to envelop Roserade, burning it till it's fainted. After the fire faded out, Roserade already down with its eyes swirling, notifies them that it's fainted. Leafeon smiled and put the extinguished leaf back to her body.

"_**Whoa! What an amazing attack! A Grass Type using a Fire Type Attack! What an impressive move!"**_

"R-roserade is u-unable to battle! The winner is Leafeon!" the referee yelled. Everyone at the stadium roared and shouted at the strange attack.

"H-how did you do that?!" Kyle asked, she recalled her fainted Roserade.

"It's simple; Leafeon here can burn her leaf when in effect of Sunny Day, then continued to blow with oxygen breath that she gained from the Sunny Day effect" Ash calmly explained. Kyle smiled and shook her head.

"Clever … but not for long, Granbull let's go!" Kyle released her Granbull.

"Granbull, use Crunch!" Kyle ordered. Granbull jaw is glowing dark and charged towards Leafeon.

"Leafeon, counter it with Return" Ash calmly ordered. Leafeon dashed forward and hit Granbull just after it almost performs Crunch to Leafeon. Granbull knocked and went back to its position.

"Alright Granbull, use Quick Attack and Lick!" Kyle ordered. However,

"Leafeon, use Leaf Blade" Ash quickly stated. Leafeon pulled out green sword from her back with her vine and running towards Granbull while Granbull itself trying to lick Leafeon.

"Keep going Granbull!" Kyle shouted, Granbull still in effect of Quick Attack and still trying to lick Leafeon while dancing to avoid the green sword. It didn't last long when Leafeon hit Granbull' neck, giving a critical attack. Granbull knocked again and returned to its position.

"Hyper Beam" Ash ordered. Without hesitation, Leafeon shot a powerful Hyper Beam towards Granbull, making it fainted.

"_**Unbelievable folks! Leafeon is not only powerful! But fast too!"**_

"Granbull is unable to battle, the winner is Leafeon!" The referee yelled. Kyle recalled her Pokémon and thanked it.

"Go Weavile!" Kyle released her Pokémon.

"Extreme Speed to Iron Tail" Ash ordered first. Leafeon dashed forward and hit Weavile with Iron Tail in split second, leaving it fainted.

"Weavile is unable to battle, the winner is Leafeon!" referee shouted again. Kyle recalled her Pokémon and thanked it, again.

"_**That was a fast battle! Alpha is truly impressive!"**_

"I don't know if we can win this … go Garchomp!" Kyle released her Garchomp.

"Garchomp! Use Extreme Speed!" Kyle ordered in desperate. Garchomp dashed forward and hit Leafeon. Surprisingly, it made Leafeon faint on the ground. Everyone was shocked seeing it.

"L-leafeon is unable to battle, Garchomp is the winner!" the referee shouted. Ash returned his Leafeon and thanked her.

"_**Unbelievable! Leafeon has been defeated after beating three Pokémon in a row!"**_

"Show your strength, Lucario" Ash released his Lucario.

"Lucario, use Metal Claw" Ash calmly ordered. Lucario quickly runs toward Garchomp and begin slashing it with Metal Claw. Then she jumped back to her position.

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor!" Kyle ordered quickly. Garchomp shot large balls to the air, and then it explodes into several spheres.

"Lucario, dodge it" Ash ordered. Lucario tries to dodge the incoming attack; however, it didn't last long when one of the meteors hit Lucario. After the attack faded, Lucario is already fainted.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Garchomp wins the match!" The referee yelled. Ash recalled his Lucario and thanked her.

"_**Kyle don't seem to have problem with the Lucario, is Alpha now is in trouble?"**_

"Soar your wings, Skyceon" Ash released his Skyceon.

"Oblivion Wing" Ash ordered. Skyceon shot dark red beam towards Garchomp. Upon the attack faded, the smoke starts to build up.

"_**Powerful attacks! Oblivion Wing! It says only Legendary Yviental that only can perform it!"**_

"Skyceon, use Psychic to clear the smoke" Ash ordered. Skyceon eyes glowing blue and the smoke suddenly cleared up. Garchomp is currently fainted.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, the winner is Skyceon!" the referee yelled. Kyle recalled her Garchomp and thanked her. Then she turned to Ash.

"Do you have any last wish before defeated?" Kyle asked. Ash had quickly read her mind; it seems she is one of the legendary holders.

"Do you know who are you facing?" Ash retaliated. Kyle smirked and released her last Pokémon.

"GO LATIAS!" Kyle shouted and released her Pokémon, Latias.

Everyone was totally shocked and silent. They saw Hoenn legendary Pokémon just in front of them, showing its beauty. The Latios is a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. It has an aerodynamic body and glass-like down feathers. The lower half of its body is red with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a blue triangular marking on its chest. It has white and red arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle.

"_**UNBELIEVABLE FOLKS! ONE OF THE REMAINED LEGENDARY HOLDERS IS BATTLING THIS PERSON! WHAT POWER IF COULD HOLD?!"**_

"Latias, use Myst Ball!" Kyle ordered. Latias charged red sphere on her claws and throw it to Skyceon.

"Skyceon, counter it with Iron Tail, follow it with Hyper Beam!" Ash used his rare shout. Skyceon approached and hit the Mist Ball with her tail, then continued to shoot Hyper Beam towards Latias. After the attack faded, both Pokémon aren't really affected with the attack.

"Latias! Use Dragon Breath!" Kyle ordered. Latias opened her mouth and charged a small sphere, ready to perform the attack. Just after she launched the Dragon Breath, Ash ordered.

"Dazzling Gleam" Ash ordered calmly. Skyceon laughed a hard bright light. The light engulfed the Dragon Breath attack, after that coming after Latias.

"No!" Kyle shouted. After the light faded, Latias can be seen struggling to levitate, her body is full of bruise and cuts. Everyone was totally shocked at the power Skyceon is holding.

"_**Whoa folks, looks like Latias having trouble with battling Skyceon, can Kyle beat it with her last Pokémon?"**_

"You never train your Latias at all, that is why you defeated" Ash gently taunted. Kyle groaned in defeat and ordered her triumph card.

"LATIAS! Use Roar!" Kyle ordered. Ash smiled and roared.

"Bad move!" Ash roared. Latias roared and Skyceon sucked inside her poke ball. Unexpectedly, one of Ash legendary Pokémon appeared.

"No way …"

"It … it …"

"Impossible …"

"Unreal …"

"H-how …"

"_**UNREAL! THAT IS THE LEGENDARY Pokémon DIALGA! ONLY ONE IN THE EXISTENCE! COULD ALPHA THE ONE WHO RESPONSIBLE BEHIND ALL THE LEGENDARY DISSAPEARANCE?!"**_

"H-how?!" Kyle stammered. Latias flinched upon seeing the legendary that long gone.

"It is none of your concern, I already warned you to not use that move again, Dialga, use Roar of Time" Ash ordered. Dialga's eyes glow orange and the diamond on his chest glows blue. The fins behind him grow larger and Dialga opens his mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of him. He then fires an indigo beam from the ball at Latias.

Latias is not ready for the attack, since all the damage Skyceon had made. She accepts her fate and got the impact, unaware Kyle had shouted her to get away.

"L-L-latios is d-defeated, the w-winner is D-dialga!" the referee shouted. The whole crowds went from silent to cheerer out loud. Ash smiled as Kyle returned her Latias and thanked her. Ash and Kyle stepped to the arena and shook their hand.

"It is a good match, however, you're too dependence on Roar move because you think changing Pokémon can make you win, next time I meet you, I want your Latias taken with care, or Arceus won't be happy" Ash coldly spoke. Kyle gulped upon hearing it and nodded reluctantly. Ash released her hand and recalled Dialga, then walking off from the arena.

Meanwhile, up on the watch seats, Max and their group was flabbergasted at the power it posses.

"T-that A-alpha have legendary Pokémon …" Max spoke in fear.

"Even he have legendary Pokémon, I have one too, and I bet mine is powerful than him" Trip arrogantly stated.

"Who wants to see that guy anyway, it's just a legendary Pokémon" Trip continued. Suddenly, tons of press and Pokémon professors starts running out from the stadium furiously.

"Well, not for us, but for them" May stated.

Meanwhile, Charlie Goodshow and the rest of champion minus Cynthia are totally shocked. They saw the legendary Pokémon that disappeared for six years then appeared out from nowhere and fight with Alpha.

"Did you guys really saw that?" Charlie Goodshow spoke in awe.

"Yes Mr Goodshow … we saw that …" Lily stated. However,

"Tell P-Team to protect and observe Trainer Alpha, don't let anyone suspicious trying to come near him, we need to talk to him, privately" Lance yelled on his phone. After that, he put his phone back inside the pocket and went away from the VIP Room.

* * *

Ash is currently on the way to the door, where he will approach many press and peers. Ash deeply sighed before opening the door.

"Calm down ash, you are legendary now there is nothing to fear about …" Ash murmured. He opened the door. He was expecting an extremely cruel and outburst question, however, this one seems to calm a bit.

"Sir? We're from Region News and we're currently live in the entire region, we would like to ask you several question, is that okay?" one of the reporter asked Ash. She's holding a microphone and pointed it towards Ash' mouth.

"Uh … sure, I could give some explanation" Ash stated. Suddenly, out from nowhere, lots of hands starts to point many microphone towards Ash' mouth.

"We would like to know how you get Dialga" the reporter asked.

"I once saved Dialga from evil poachers seven years ago, since then, Dialga becoming my best friend, he always accompany me and helped me among my journey and duty, he decided to come and battle with me after his training with his mentor, Arceus" Ash replied. Several reporters are writing notes on their hands.

"Do you have any connection or explanation about most of legendary disappearance?" the reporter asked.

"Well, not really … however, I've heard once Dialga mentioned someone that already long gone" Ash answered.

"Do you know who Dialga once mentioned to you?" the reporter asked.

"I don't really know since Dialga never said the name, but he tells me that he was once a human that turned into Arceus, the father of Creation and mate of creation mother" Ash explained. He could hear several gasps and sudden surprised expression among them.

"C-can you explain about it more?" the reporter asked again. Ash then noticed several G-Men are watching him.

"Sorry but I can't" Ash answered.

"Do you know anything about the running rumors about Ash Ketchum?" the reporter asked.

"Aah … Ash Ketchum, he used to be my best friend, the last time I saw him was four years ago, I talk to him about the Evolution of Skyceon and how to find Leafeonite, then he disappeared after that" Ash continued. Everyone inside the room gasped once again, some are also fainted.

"B-but the report says that Ash Ketchum died six years ago, can you explain that?" the reporter getting exited. Ash chuckled at the question.

"Died? Do you think he died that easy?" Ash smiled after saying it. Everyone once again wears a shocked expression.

"W-what do you mean sir?!" the reporter gasped.

"Have you observed the video footage when he died? I have scanned the video many times and found a very interesting proof that he still alive" Ash opened his Xtransreceiver and pressed on Projector Mode. He pointed it at the wall and starts the footage when he died.

"Let's see … aaaand halt!" Ash paused just after the attack is few centimeters away. Ash pointed at the back of the film.

"Do you see something interesting there?" Ash pointed. Everyone observed but confused.

"What do you mean sir?" the reporter asked again. Ash clicked several button, the video zoomed in and enchanted.

"That" Ash pointed again. This time, they saw a very clear video that Mew is behind him. Everyone shocked at the sight.

"Ash Ketchum never really died, he just disappeared from the place right before the attack harmed him" Ash firmly stated.

"S-so, he's still alive?!" The reporter asked in shock.

"Indeed, Ash Ketchum is still alivee, also one of my theories that he is the real reason on disappearance of legendary for past six years" Ash continued.

"S-so does the rumors about Ash Ketchum is watching the world with Arceus is true?!" the reporter asked.

"It is my theory, however, my theory is very clear and has variety proof, one of the proofs is the time and space itself" Ash answered, "Ever since Ash Ketchum disappeared because of his death, the world becoming more peaceful, is that right?"

Everyone nodded reluctantly, "the other proofs are when most legendaries disappeared, Ash Ketchum has much connection between legendary Pokémon in the past, and it is one of the proofs of my theory."

"S-so what is the point of your theory Mr Alpha?" the reporter asked fearfully. Ash smiled and looked at her in the eyes.

"My strongest theory right now is, Ash Ketchum, is the second Arceus, the Father of Creation" Ash stated firmly.

* * *

**Now it is revealed that Ash will use Dialga in the battle!**

**Latios: Je pense que Dialga avoir trop de movesets**

**Author: What?!**

**Mew: Latios, you better speak english or i use Shadow Claw on you**

**Latios: Okay, geez!**

**Author: Hrmph ... so the movie already finished**

**Mew: Let's start our motto! *Team Rocket Motto Style*******

**Author: Prepare for Fanfictions**

**Lucario: And make it films**

**Author: To protect the film from flamers**

**Lucario: To get all people reading our fiction**

**Author: To unleash all of our imagination**

**Lucario: To reach our big truth and ideal**

**Author: Author!**

**Lucario: Lucario!**

**Author: Team Bondinglucario blasting off the speed of light!**

**Lucario: Read it now or you will regret it!**

**Mew: Mew! That's right**

**All: AHAHAHAHAH!**

**Author: Anyway, don't forget to follow us if you want more**

**Latios: Also, remember to Favorite the fiction if you like it**

**Mew: Don't forget to leave a review if you have an opinion about the story!**

**All: Good Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Plan

**HELLLOOOOOOO PEOPLE! Welcome to the fiction!**

**Lucario: And read our story**

**Author: To keep all the stories updated**

**Lucario: To make all people satisfied with our stories**

**Author: To ensure people knows we do not own pokemon**

**Lucario: To keep you satisfied with our motto**

**Author: Author!  
**

**Lucario: Lucario!**

**Author: Team Bondinglucario blasting off the speed of light!**

**Lucario: Read it now or you will regret it!**

**Mew: Mew! That's right!**

**All: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Lucario: Welp! That's our new motto!**

**Author: Alrighty then! Let's get the movie rolling.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

* * *

Silence … That's all what Ash could feel, he's currently inside Meeting Room inside Pokémon League with entire Pokémon Champion in each region and Charlie Goodshow. The meeting room only has a long table with eight chairs. Six chairs are placed at the left and right table, while two of them placed each at the end.

Ash Ketchum currently sitting on the end, on the other end, Charlie Goodshow are sitting there. Cynthia has known his real identity but decided to keep it secret, also she's carrying the video that Professor Oak had give to her. Barry and Alain are currently with Professor Oak inside the Pokémon Center.

It was a perfect silence, until Charlie Goodshow break the silence.

"Alpha, we want to know more about the legendary disappearance" Charlie asked.

"The legendary disappearance was caused by Ash Ketchum himself" Ash answered.

"Are you the one who spread the rumor that Ash is watching the world with Arceus?" Lance asked. Ash nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am the one who spread the rumor" Ash answered.

"Why you spread the rumor? And how did you know about Ash Ketchum?" Lance asked suspiciously.

"If I told you the truth, you will not believe me that easy" Ash replied. However, Cynthia stood and spoke.

"I believe in you" Cynthia stated. Everyone was shocked hearing her.

"W-what?! You really believe in this complete stranger?" Wallace asked with surprised tone.

"Yes, he was the one who told me that Ash Ketchum is still alive and he have proven it! Also, he tells me that Ash Ketchum is the second Arceus" Cynthia stated. Everyone was shocked hearing it.

"I-is that true?" Charlie asked.

"It is true, that I am the one who told her that" Ash gently stated. Cynthia sat back to her chair.

"Who are you anyway? The name Alpha is definitely a code name" Lance asked. Ash smiled and looked at Cynthia.

"I believe Cynthia already know my identity" Ash stood and took off his hat, everyone except Cynthia gasped and shocked upon seeing him.

"B-but …" Lance gasped.

"I-impossible …" Wallace shocked seeing his real face.

"N-no way …" Alder uttered.

"Unreal …" Diantha spoke fearfully.

"This is unexpected …" says Charlie.

"Yes, I am Ash Ketchum, the King of Creation, and The second Original One" Ash stated. Suddenly, Cynthia pulled out her pokedex and scanned Ash.

"_**Arceus, the Legendary Alpha Pokémon. It is described in mythology as the Pokémon that shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms. This Pokémon currently have Human DNA and cannot be captured."**_

"Y-you really an Arceus!" Cynhia yipped. Ash smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, however, I am here to pass the judgment to the one who attacked me before" Ash replied. However, everyone still have their shocked face, until Cynthia pressed the 'More Information' button in her pokedex.

"_**Arceus, the Legendary Alpha Pokémon. This Pokémon is Male. This Unique Pokémon can be all type because of its ability, Multitype. This Pokémon knows Seismic Toss, Cosmic Power, Natural Gift, Punishment, Gravity, Earth Power, Hyper Voice, Extreme Speed, Refresh, Future Sight, Recover, Hyper Beam, Perish Song, Judgement, Dragon Claw, Psyshock, Calm Mind, Roar, Toxic, Hail, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Light Screen, Protect, Rain Dance, Safeguard, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Earthquake, Return, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Brock Break, Double Team, Reflect, Flamethrower, Sludge Bomb, Sandstorm, Fire Blast, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace, Facade, Rest, Round, Echoed Voice, Overheat, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Incinerate, Quash, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Claw, Payback, Retaliate, Giga Impact, Flash, Stone Edge, Thunder Wave, Swords Dance, Psych Up, Bulldose, Poison Jab, Dream Eater, Grass Knot, Flash Cannon, Rock Smash, Dark Pulse, Cut and Draco Meteor. This Pokémon currently have Human DNA and cannot be captured."**_

"Wow Ash! You really amazing for legendary Pokémon!" Cynthia stated, snapping everyone inside the room out from their thought. Ash chuckled at his amusement.

"Indeed Cynthia" Ash sat back down to his chair, while Cynthia put her pokedex back inside her pocket.

"It is true that I am the one who caused all legendary disappeared from the sight, I also the one who made the world more peace, I helped my mate Arceus and the rest of legendary to survive while doing their duty by training them, but they also helped me training as well" Ash stated.

"S-so it's you who made it like this …" Alder stated, smiling in amusement.

"Not in my wildest dream I will meet an Arceus or god in person, it's an honor to meet you here Ash" Diantha mused.

"But why you attending Sinnoh League? You have your new life, new place and even wife to taken care of" Charlie asked. Ash frowned and answered.

"Well, like I said, I want to put judgment towards the one who did all of this to me" Ash stated, everyone emotion turned into serious.

"Who tries to kill you anyway?" Lance asked in serious tone. Ash face turned serious as well.

"Do you find any strange people appeared in this league?" Ash asked in riddle. Lily then finds the strange.

"Oh! All of your friends is attending the league … wait, you don't mean …" Wallace eyes went wide.

"Yes, my friends are the one who tries to get rid of me" Ash explained, everyone inside the room gasped upon hearing it.

"But why? I thought they we're happy with you and accompanying you" Cynthia asked, still surprised.

"They have bad conclusions for betraying me, however, that's not the only thing why I am here" Ash answered again, everyone have their curious face on them.

"What? There's more?" Cynthia frowned, Ash slowly nodded.

"Yes, do you remember the XD001 incident in Orre region?" Ash asked.

"Well yeah, I remember the XD001 and Shadow Pokémon incident there, but it's already taken care of since Team Cyrus already disbanded" Charlie answered, Ash frowned at the answer.

"Does Professor Ein have been caught?" Ash asked.

"Umm … no, he disappeared to shadow after the incident is over" Lance answered. Ash looked at Cynthia and nodded.

"Oh … uh, I think you guys better see this" Cynthia pulled out the Data Card and put it on the table, everyone is confused at it.

"What is that?" Wallace asked.

"That is the other reason why I'm here, you could see the recording here" says Ash. Lance frowned but obeyed; he took the Data Card and played it. Then, appeared a big screen behind Charlie Goodshow, he moved over so everyone could see the movie.

The movie started and showing a dense forest from above, then the view starts moving around and stopped after pointing on a small ranch. The view suddenly went zoom deep to the ground, then continuing to the underground. After that, it shows Professor Ein' hidden lab, where Ash former friends are also there, and the experiment of XD002. Lance quickly paused after showing the Shadow Mewtwo.

"T-that?!" Wallace uttered.

"Yes, that is the Shadow Mewtwo, or I can call, the Project XD002 that Trip is funding" Ash answered. Everyone faces went to angry.

"Grr… I wish I shouldn't trust him!" Lance angrily stated.

"I should know they all were behind this …" Wallace sighed.

"I think we should continue the clip, shall we?" Ash gestured at Lance, snapping him from deep thought.

"Oh right …" Lance continued the video.

The video continues showing Ash friends and Professor Ein, the first thing they talked about is Brock that have regret towards his action, then showing that Shadow Mewtwo has created and captured by Trip. Then it continued to shows that Ein give a data about Shadow Mewtwo to Trip. After that, it continued to spoke about how to purify the Shadow Mewtwo by changing its aura, then the video ends after they leave minus Professor Ein and closed the door.

"W-wow …" Charlie stammered as he still doesn't believe what they saw.

"Now, I would like to ask each of you, would you want to help me to snatch and pulverize Shadow Mewtwo back to itself?" Ash offered. Everyone stood with their serious face.

"Are you kidding me? Of course we will! You helped most of legendary Pokémon and you are the god Pokémon! How can we decline you like that?" Lance stated, making him sounded agreed with him.

"It would be a problem if Shadow Pokémon incident appeared again, I'm in" Wallace agreed as well.

"I used to trust your friends … but after knowing what happened to you … I will help you" Cynthia firmly stated.

"Who doesn't want to help an old friend or especially a god to keep peace? I'm coming with you" Alder agreed with him.

"It is a pleasure to help you on your duty, Ash" Diantha stated with a bow. Ash smiled, he stood and nodded.

"Very well, we will plan this after Mew retrieved the copy of XD002 Project" after Ash said that, Mew teleported in while carrying a file. Everyone inside the room gasped and shocked seeing the new species legendary.

"_Umm … Father? Why are you here?_" Mew asked, confused with everyone inside the room. Ash chuckled at her confusion.

"Mew, this is Lance, Wallace, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha and Charlie Goodshow, everyone here is a Pokémon Champion from each region expects Charlie Goodshow" Ash explained while gesturing to each champions, Mew nodded in acceptance and give the file to Ash.

"_Okay then … also, Dialga and Palkia almost got in the fight again; good thing Mother came in the place just before they put in fight_" Mew stated, Ash sighed at her statement.

"They really act like children … what else I should know?" Ash replied, he took the file and put it on the table.

"_Well … Darkrai doing some nightmare stuff in Alamos again_" Mew stated.

"Tell Cresselia to take care of it" Ash replied with irritated tone.

"_Also Manap-_"

"Mew, let's talk this later in Hall of Origin, I'm in middle of meeting right now" Ash replied. Mew flies around the place, curious about the humans.

"_Woooow … I've never seen human this close before …_" Mew glaring at Cynthia very closely, then she giggled.

"W-who did you m-met before?" Cynthia asked while staring to Mew in awe, like everyone inside the room.

"_Well, the last time I met human was Team Rockets, Father told me to get rid of Team Rocket machines like usual_" Mew stated. Ash pulled out his pokedex and pressed several buttons, and then he pulled out a poke ball and pointed at Mew.

"Mew, Return" then Mew returned back to her poke ball. Ash put the poke ball back into his belt.

"I'm sorry for the distraction, Mew always curious about many things including humans" Ash replied with a chuckle, everyone inside the room snapped back to reality.

"I-it's fine! Anyway, about the XD002 incident, we will take the Pokémon away from hi-"

"No." Ash stated. Everyone was shocked at the moment. Ash inhaled and exhaled before answering.

"We need a plan, Shadow Mewtwo is not like usual Mewtwo, although we could plan few things ahead with this file" Ash took the file and read it.

"Ehm … here says that Shadow Mewtwo was created from Mew' DNA, then it was 'shadow-ified' with the same technique as XD001. However, due certain circumstances, Shadow Mewtwo is more stable than its previous creation, the XD001" Ash said. He pulled out the picture of Shadow Mewtwo inside the tube from the file and throws it to the table.

"Shadow Mewtwo is stronger than regular Mewtwo, however, the Shadow Mewtwo can be stopped by the Time and Space itself, so Dialga and Palkia have advantage over them" Ash explained.

"But why don't we just snatch it from him?" Cynthia asked. Ash looked at her and gave her a cold glare.

"Because I want to judge him, I want to judge him in front of everyone inside the stadium" Ash coldly stated, and then he continued to glare at everyone inside the room, "By the time I defeated him, I want to make sure the right judgment that passed him, and my former friends."

"Revenge? So all of this for revenge?" Alder asked in surprise, Ash chuckled.

"It is not only for revenge, it is for justice" Ash paused for short minute, "Trip has gone too far with creating legendary Pokémon only to becoming the best, all of my former friends except Brock has their own ends, I have planned this with Arceus to happen, however, I am not going to do this alone."

"Why not Brock?" Cynthia asked.

"I can see the regret and redemption feeling inside his heart, however, he just too afraid to reveal his true nature" Ash answered. People there nodded as their reply.

"So … what's the plan?" Lance asked. Ash changed his emotion to soft one.

"I will battle and doing the usual things most trainers do in this league, and I will start using legendary Pokémon in Top-2 when fighting Trip" Ash explained. Everyone is perked up to hear it.

"When I defeated him, I would like several G-Men agents to grab my former friends and bring them inside the jail so I could personally meet and judge them later, while I'm going to snatch XD002' Poke ball from Trip after he recalled it" Ash explained again.

"I will inform the rest of remained challengers to let Trip win, so you could battle him" Charlie stated, Ash nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you, also I may repeat this again, I will battle him with all legendary Pokémon in my team" Ash replied, he received several gasps.

"B-but that would kill the media! Don't you know that Legendary Pokémon was never seen again for past six years?" Wallace asked, concerned on the condition.

"It is none of my concern; I will never reveal my identity to the world and never will, I also want media to never know my real identity" Ash spoke in serious tone.

"I'll inform G-Men for that one" says Lance.

"Also, if things got out of control, such as Shadow Mewtwo defeated me or attacking Trip, I would like some company from Elite Fours and Champions here" Ash stated. Lance and Wallace smiled, while Cynthia, Alder and Diantha frowned in worry.

"But isn't that cheating? What will everyone said about this?" Cynthia asked.

"That actually technically allowed" Charlie spoke.

"What do you mean Mr Goodshow?" Cynthia asked.

"In Pokémon League rules, Shadow Pokémon was never allowed to battle or even carried, so it is allowed to be taken away … also, I heard if Shadow Pokémon won a battle, there's a high change it could attack the trainer" Charlie stated, everyone nodded as they understands him.

"I also need the Purify Machine from Orre region … Mewtwo will take care of it" Ash stated.

"So, let me get this straight, you and Trip will battle each other in this league on Top-2, you will be using full legendary Pokémon while Trip will only use Shadow Mewtwo, then you defeat him and take Shadow Mewtwo away from him, do you think it's fair?" Alder asked suspiciously.

"It is fair, Alder, because Shadow Mewtwo is stronger than the Mewtwo himself, I am not underestimating the power of Mewtwo" Ash firmly stated, everyone nodded in acceptance.

"Hmm … how can that be serious if it's only about Shadow Mewtwo?" Diantha asked.

"Shadow Mewtwo is stronger than an untrained Mewtwo, however, if calculated with power of the current six years trained Mewtwo, Shadow Mewtwo is almost stronger than Mewtwo right now" Ash explained.

"Well that's settled, we'll be ready for the fight and closing ceremony tomorrow, the meeting is now closed, and we hope to see you again later, Ash Ketchum" Charlie stated. With that, the meeting and explanation is done.

* * *

Ash Ketchum and Arceus currently staring and watching the world with Lake of Observation. They watched how humans and Pokémon interacting together like their family. The world is currently at night time, everyone currently asleep except most legendary Pokémon there. When they passed Lily of the Valley Island, they saw many tents and full hotels, full of people that eager to watch the battle.

"It is unexpected ..." says Arceus, starting the conversation.

"Yes ... indeed" Ash replied.

"Thousands of people want to watch legendary Pokémon in action after we disappeared for past six years …" Arceus continued.

"Yes … anyway, how was your day?" Ash asked Arceus, changing the subject.

"Like usual, watching over the world … making peace around … and more, how about yours?" Arceus replied, Ash sighed before answering.

"Like what you have seen … everything went haywire" Ash replied, Arceus chuckled while hearing it.

"Indeed my dear …" Arceus replied. Ash smiled at her reply.

He looked at Arceus and she looked back at her. Ash could felt the safety and love inside his heart; he was the perfect pairing for him. Arceus also thinks the same thing about him; she thinks that Ash is someone perfect for her, someone who will fulfill her entire dream of feeling, and someone who can accompany her forever.

"… Arceus, after this league ends, I request to continue my Pokémon Journey" Ash requested. Arceus looks bit surprised, since she had expecting this, but not this fast.

"Hmm … I will consider that …" Arceus paused for second, and then continued, "What is your ideal on continuing your Pokémon Journey?"

"I would like to see the world even more, I will still do my duty, but not as frequently like this …" Ash sighed, "it is something complicated … the feeling inside my heart …"

"The feeling to become the best … I understands it" Arceus replied, Ash slowly nodded. Suddenly,

"_**AAAAHHH!"**_

"What was that?" Arceus asked. Both Ash and Arceus was surprised by sudden yell.

"I would like to check that" Ash replied, then they went outside to the garden, only to see Palkia and Dialga is arguing with Giratina.

"YOU MAKE MY DIMENSION LIKE THIS AGAIN!" Giratina roared. Ash and Arceus sighed, it always happen like this.

"We don't know it will make your dimension like that!" Palkia retaliated.

"DON'T KNOW?! YOU ALWAYS KNOW IF YOU FIGHT WITH DIALGA INSIDE YOUR DIMENSION, MY DIMENSION WILL GET THE EFFECT YOU LUNKHEAD!" Giratina roared.

"Calm down you three, what is going on here?" Arceus asked.

"FATHER! MOTHER! THIS TWO JUST BROKE OFF MY DIMENSION AGAIN!" Giratina roared. Palkia and Dialga backed off in fear.

"Now, now, calm down, we can talk about this and not yelling about this" Ash replied, trying to get the group calm.

"CALM DOWN?! WHAT AM I SUPPOUSED TO CALM IF MY DIMENSION IS FULL OF TOXIC GAS?!" Giratina retaliated.

"But it's not my fault! Dialga is the one who did it!" Palkia blamed.

"Me?! But you entered my dimension!" Dialga blamed back.

"You're the one who entered my dimension" says Palkia.

"You're the one who attacked me first!" Dialga retaliated with peeved tone.

"Enough you two! This won't solve anything if we keep arguing like this" Ash replied furiously.

"GRR …" Giratina growled out loud and glaring deadly towards Dialga and Palkia. They noticed it and gulped nervously.

"Uh oh …" Dialga and Palkia murmured.

"COME HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU APART!" Giratina starts chasing Dialga and Palkia.

"RUN!" Dialga and Palkia runs inside the hall with Giratina chasing them. Ash and Arceus sighed at the sight.

"Let's go before Giratina literally killed them" says Ash, they begins chasing Giratina to prevent anything bad to happen.

Ash and Arceus starts chasing Giratina while she's chasing Dialga and Palkia. They went through many halls when suddenly Dialga and Palkia scatter around.

"COME HERE YOU BRAT!" Giratina roared. Dialga gone through the left hall while Palkia gone to the right hall. Ash and Arceus saw Giratina gone to the right hall.

"Ash, go to the right one, I go to the left one" Arceus ordered, and then they split up. Inside the hall, there are not many changes inside there, only the color is more bluish than the previous hall.

"Giratina?! Where are you?!" Ash roared. He slowed down as trying to look around the place. Suddenly, he bumped with someone.

"Uff!" Ash grunted in pain, and then he looked at the one who bumped him.

"Lugia? What are you doing here?" Ash asked. Lugia we're surprised seeing him as well.

"I heard a loud yell coming from here so I came to check it out" Lugia replied.

"It was Dialga and Palkia, they seems to arguing with Giratina again" Ash replied, Lugia chuckled after hearing it.

"They never learned and acts like a children, do they starts chasing around again?" Lugia asked.

"Yes, Arceus is looking for Palkia right now, while I am going to look for Dialga and Giratina" Ash replied.

"Well then, let me help you" Lugia replied, Ash smiled at his kindness.

"Thank you" Ash replied, and then they start walking to the hall. While walking the hall to find Giratina and Dialga, Ash and Lugia is talking each other.

"Lugia, did you heard about Shadow Mewtwo?" Ash asked Lugia. Lugia frowned hearing it.

"Yes, Mother told us about it" Lugia replied.

"It is unexpected to find something or someone outside villainous team to recreate a legendary Pokémon" Ash commented.

"Indeed … I was thinking … are you really wanted to continue your Pokémon journey? If yes, I would like to help you" Lugia sighed, Ash chuckled hearing it.

"It would be unnecessary, I have request Arceus to continue my Pokémon Journey …" says Ash, Lugia shocked hearing it.

"B-but it would be outrageous, what will people says after your disappearance for past six years?!" Lugia asked furiously.

"They would be surprised, however, it is fun to see open world and doing my duty without looking inside Lake of Observation" Ash answered calmly.

"Hmm … how about Arceus? Is she coming with you?" Lugia asked.

"I don't know … continuing my Pokémon journey is just like walking back from my past … I shall consider about this again" Ash stated. Suddenly, they saw Dialga is running straight towards him.

"HEEELLLPPP!" Dialga quickly hides behind Ash and Lugia, while Giratina is following him.

"COME BACK HERE!" Giratina shouted. She shot Shadow Ball towards Ash by accident. Luckily, he used his plate to dissolve the attack.

"Oh Father! I'm sorry for attacking you, it was meant for Dialga" Giratina quickly apologized, Ash and Lugia glaring deadly at her.

"Giratina, you have gone too far for attacking him, how many times I told you to calm down and take this calmly?" Ash asked.

"Hrmph! I had tries to calm down and pressing my anger, BUT THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Giratina retaliated.

"Giratina, you should heard what Father said, you have to calm down" Lugia helped.

"I will not tolerate this kind of trouble again" Ash used his Psychic Plate to use Psychic on Giratina and Dialga, "I will take you two to the garden, we will talk about this, seriously."

* * *

(_Meanwhile … Lily of the Valley Island 8.30PM_)

* * *

Professor Oak had come back from answering lots of question. Good thing Ash gave him a file filled with all what he need to answer the questions. Alain had come back to Pokémon center as well. Professor Oak is inside the cafeteria, he couldn't sleep ever since he saw Shadow Mewtwo. He was thinking about many things that could possibly happen if Shadow Mewtwo went out of control.

"Can't sleep?" Professor Oak surprised by an unexpected voice, he looked at the source and it seems Alain can't sleep either.

"Oh, Alain, I'm sorry uh … please, take a seat" Professor Oak moved over. Alain sat next to him.

"You know professor, I was surprised about those Shadow Mewtwo things in this league … I can't believe they actually did that" says Alain in desperate. Professor Oak nodded slowly.

"Yes Alain, it's been long time since Shadow Pokémon incident outside Orre region …" Professor Oak replied. There was a silent between them for several seconds.

"I'm going to order something to drink" said Alain. He stood and went to the counter.

Professor Oak is thinking, what if Shadow Mewtwo went out of control? What if it starts to destroy the world upon it's awaken? Only Arceus or Ash knows the future being. However, Professor Oak isn't going to give it out yet, he needs to find a way to prevent it, even its outside Pokémon battle or championship. Professor Oak snapped from his thought when Alain came back with two can of soda; he gave one to Professor Oak.

"Here Professor, it'll make you much better" says Alain. Professor Oak thanked him and drank the soda.

"You know professor, Ash former friends really have gone too far for creating legendary Pokémon for themselves, and don't you think we can do anything about it?" Alain asked. Professor Oak pulled out his journal; he flipped some pages and found the history of Mewtwo.

"There's nothing we can do Alain, but we can learn about Shadow Mewtwo" Professor Oak showed his journal that currently opening the information about Mewtwo.

"Ooh … this is Mewtwo?" Alain gasped in awe. Professor Oak slowly nodded.

"Indeed Alain, now let's see …" Professor Oak murmured. They begin reading the history and information.

_#150 Mewtwo: Genetic Pokémon  
Ability: Pressure  
Special Ability: Unnerve  
Type: Psychic  
Height: 2 Meters  
Weight: 122 Kilogram  
Appearance:_ _Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by science. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.  
Possible Mega Evolution: Yes (Two)_

_Mega-Evolution: Mewtwo X  
Required Stone: Mewtwonite X  
Ability: Steadfast  
Type: Psychic and Fighting  
Height: 2.3 Meters  
Weight: 127 Kilogram  
Appearance: Mega Mewtwo X is larger and bulkier than its normal state. The horns on its head are longer, extending from V-shaped ridges on its forehead, pointed, and curved upward. It retains the tube behind its neck, but its eyes are now light blue, and it has large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso is smooth and small compared to its long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. Its forearms and thighs each have two raised ridges, and its digits are now longer and thinner. The tail is slightly shorter and stiffer than before and has a curled tip._

_Mega-Evolution: Mewtwo Y  
Required Stone: Mewtwonite Y  
Ability: Insomnia  
Type: Psychic  
Height: 1.5 Meters  
Weight: 33 Kilogram  
Appearance: Mega Mewtwo Y is smaller and lighter, losing its long tail and the tube behind its neck. However, it grows a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to its previous form's tail. On its head it has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting the base of each, with empty space inside. Its eyes are now red and slightly larger. The digits on its hands and feet are now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe is longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaces the breastplate structure on its chest, but this form is still largely smoother than the other two._

_Other Information:  
Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. It is also capable of materializing psychic waves in the form of its signature move, Psystrike. Though rarely seen in the wild, it is said to be resting in a dark cave somewhere._

Alain was surprised at the information inside Professor Oak journal. He didn't expect the information is very detailed and informative.

"Professor, how did you get all of this information?" Alain asked, still surprised.

"Ahaha, when you have befriended with certain god, then you can get all information from him" Professor Oak replied with a chuckle. Professor Oak flipped some pages and opened about Artificial Pokémon.

"Let's see …" Professor Oak looked at Mewtwo section.

_#150 Mewtwo  
Mewtwo is a powerful Legendary Pokémon, the result of gene splicing experiments using the DNA of Mew. According to logs found in the Pokémon Mansion in Kanto, Mew "gave birth" to Mewtwo after an embryo had been developed. This is inconsistent with Pokémon traditionally being born from Eggs. It has a somewhat artificial appearance, most notably the tube protruding from the back of its neck. Like Mew, it harnesses powerful psychic energy. However, Mewtwo's power was amplified to exceed Mew's power in an effort to create the most powerful Pokémon ever created._

"Wow …" Alain spoke in awe. He can't believe the legendary Pokémon Mewtwo was once created by genetic experiment. Professor Oak closed his journal and put it back inside his jacket.

"Oh yeah … I've been wondering, what would the real Mewtwo react when he saw the Shadow Mewtwo?" Alain continued. Professor Oak chuckled at the question.

"I don't know, from the report I got, it was female" Professor Oak replied.

"Oh? Really … well then, Mewtwo must've set his eyes on him" says Alain.

"I doubt that Alain" Professor Oak offended. Alain chuckled at his guess.

"It's just a joke Professor, Shadow Pokémon don't have heart unless they're purified, so there is no way that Mewtwo have an eye on her" Alain doubted. Professor Oak nodded at his statement.

"Indeed Alain, there's no way Mewtwo sets his eyes on her …" Professor Oak continued. Unbeknown to them, what they've been saying is true.

* * *

**Done! Movie for the day is done**

**Mew: Alright ... so uh, please review the story so we can know mistakes in our story**

**Author: Don't forget to favorite the story if you like it!**

**Lucario: Also, follow us if you want more**

**Latios: Hello guys! ... the movie us over?**

**Author: Yep, you're late**

**Latios: Aww ... i wish tomorrow can be better ...**

**Author: Sigh ... i think that's all what we can tell ...**

**Mew: Right.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Love & War

**Hello again folks! Sorry for not updating for long time, i don't have many time to write while on vacation**

**Mew: Yeah ... anyway this story is going to get finished**

**Lucario: Yep! About ... two more chapter, then it's done**

**Author: Yes ... anyway, i don't own anything about Pokemon ...**

**Latios: YEEEHAW!**

**Author: Oh no ... what now?**

**Lucario: Latios is riding a Tauros wildly ... LATIOS! GET BACK HERE!**

**Author: What?! Anyway, this is Author, enjoy the movie ... LATIOS BE CAREFUL!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Love & War**

* * *

Few days later in the morning, Ash woke up on his bed next to Arceus inside the Hall of Origin. He could feel that the rest of legendaries still asleep except one, Mewtwo. Ash frowned; he stood up and flew towards Mewtwo's room. He gently knocked the room and called.

"Mewtwo? Are you okay there?" Ash asked. He waited for the door to open. After couple seconds later, Mewtwo opened the door. Mewtwo condition isn't really good; his face is pale and his eyes emitting a tired expression. Ash could tell that he didn't sleep for the night.

"Mewtwo, why don't you sleep this night?" Ash asked in worry. Mewtwo shrugged, not wanting to answer that. Ash' eyes caught a picture inside the room.

"May I come in?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing Father" Mewtwo sheepishly replied. He opened the door to let Ash came inside. He quickly glared at the picture, which is the picture of Shadow Mewtwo that Trip recently made.

"Mewtwo, is there something matter?" Ash asked again.

"Nothing …" Mewtwo said almost simply. Ash once again, frowned.

"Well Mewtwo, today was the time for us to release Shadow Mewtwo from Trip, and I believe the Shadow Mewtwo has caught your heart, am I right?" Ash guessed. Mewtwo surprised, he wasn't expecting Ash to guess it that fast.

"How did you know?" Mewtwo asked.

"You are easy to read, like a book" Ash replied with honest. Mewtwo gave a small smile and flew to his bed.

"I just wish to be with her …" Mewtwo muttered. Ash smiled, and then he glared at Mewtwo.

"You could be with her, if we purified her" Ash explained calmly. Mewtwo smiled hearing him.

"Indeed …" Mewtwo then glared through his red eyes, "I wish to help you ... to purify her."

"Then it shall be done" Ash replied with a smile. However, Mewtwo expression still sad and worry.

"Do not worry, Mewtwo. You have many times to think what you could do" Ash replied with caring tone. Mewtwo picked up something from his table and show it to Ash.

"Father … I want you to have this" says Mewtwo as she offered the device to Ash. The device was a small, brown box-like device. The device edges are glowing white.

"What is this?" Ash asked. Mewtwo glared at the device and explained, "This device … I made it by myself, this thing could purify someone aura as long the subject was fainted … I was inspired to make this device after seeing how Purify Machine works …"

Ash turned into his human form and stood equally to him. Mewtwo offered the device and Ash took it from him, "So … how do I use this?"

Mewtwo begins explaining it, "I call it 'Piura' because it contains a liquid version of Pure Crystal which is extremely rare across the region. Mew and I found many of them in Faraway Island. It used to purify a Shadow Pokémon in instant. To use the device first you must faint the opponent, then threw the device to the fainted Shadow Pokémon and it will begins the progress …"

"I see …" Ash muttered. He put the device inside his pocket, "Mewtwo, you have to rest if you want to fight with me."

"No ... I only wants to help with devices … Father" Mewtwo answered, he jumped straight to his bed. Ash was about to leave the room until Mewtwo said, "Father?"

"Yes Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

"Promise me to purify Shadow Mewtwo" Mewtwo asked. Ash smiled, "Then so be it."

* * *

**~{RIV}~**

* * *

Ash opened the portal to the over world. He went to Pallet Town, his old home. It was 4 in the morning, so not many people could see him. Ash first visited the lab, Professor Oak's Lab already rebuilds with the same replica as it was, however, and it was later abandoned after Professor Seymour moved the lab to Viridian City.

Ash went inside the lab, he could remember the memory when he first late to get his first Pokémon. He was late to get his starter, but luckily he got Pikachu.

"Pikachu …" Ash muttered. He walked around the lab, to see if there is anything left inside there. He could see many machines and devices with lots of dusts and cobwebs around, notifies that those was never been cleaned off. Ash walked over the Trainer Machine which Professor Oak used to give Pokémon to trainers, Ash pushed the button, and it shows three poke balls on the tray.

Ash curiously grabbed the poke ball and tries to release each of it, only to finds out they all was empty. It reminds Ash the moment he was late to get his starter and get a Pikachu instead.

Ash remembers the promise he made. He remembers the moment when Gary was his rival, which pretty much devastating for him. Ash chuckled remembering about it, which the moment Gary has many cheerleaders and riding a car when travelling.

Enough with the flashbacks, Ash went out from the lab. He slowly walking towards his old home, remembering every step he made while remembering the very last moment of his old life. Reaching the house, he can see an abandoned house. It was once a ruin, but someone managed to rebuild it and sell it. Unfortunately, because of its past history, nobody wants to stay inside the house.

Ash took more notice at the house. It was the exact same like his old house, except the place was dustier and has many cobwebs. Ash opened the door. He suddenly reminded with many memories he shared with his mother, that once live with him. The living room has two sofas, which used to greet guests and friends, there also television to watch news and such. Ash went upstairs to his room, and opened it.

"Pikachu …" Ash muttered. Inside his room, there are many trophies, achievements, badges and pictures. He looked over the picture that once was his happiness. First, he saw the picture of Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Ash, posing together. It was a good memory, but sadly, it only the past.

The second picture reminds him when he encountered Mew. It was the picture of Mew inside the Tree of Beginning. Ash smiled at the memory, he never thought to see Mew in person.

The other pictures show all about his friends, or so he called it. It shows Misty and Brock hanging out together with Ash in Alto Mare, May and Max going together with Ash, offering Dawn to dance for the first time, and many others. Ash was sad, because once it was only a memory, not a future.

"You could tell me where you went before going somewhere" Ash heard a feminine voice behind him, which he recognized as his mate, Arceus. He turned around and glares at Arceus in human form.

"Sorry my dear, I just need to remember some places …" Ash explained to her. Arceus smiled and hugged him.

"Ash, no matter what happened to you, I will always be here for you" says Arceus to him. Ash returned the hug, and continued to kiss her.

"Thank you my dear …" Ash thanked her. Arceus smiled and nodded. Ash walked out from the house with Arceus following, he walked over the graveyard where his dear and love, died. He stood and looked at all four tombstones. Two of it was Pokémon and the other two was his dearest family. Ash glared at the first one, he felt sad inside his heart, because it was his mother's grave. He glares at the other one which is Gary's grave, while the rest of it was Pikachu and Gary's Umbreon graveyard.

"You have your time" says Arceus in sorrowful tone. Ash slowly nodded without looking back, he went over his mother grave.

"Mom … it's me … I know it's been long time I don't see you or even meet you anymore … I miss you mother …" Ash spoke between sad and grieve tone. Arceus heart was melted hearing him saying it.

"I make you proud mother … I made the world much better … I wish we have different fate … where we could be together …" Ash continued. He starts dropping tears through his eyes.

"Mother … if you could hear me … I'm sorry for not protecting you … I'm sorry for all mistakes I made to you all this year …" Ash sobbed, and then he glares at Gary's Tombstone.

"Gary … I'm sorry … for making you into this. You protected me … from those traitors … if not because of you … I could've died … I'm sorry Gary … I'm sorry" he sobbed his tears again and went over Pikachu' grave. Arceus was sad seeing her mate doing this, but it was the right thing anyway.

"Pikachu … how are you doing buddy … I miss you many times when I think about you … I'm sorry for getting you into this …" Ash picked up a necklace from the graveyard, which once belongs to Pikachu, "… Pikachu …"

Arceus curiously looked at the necklace. It was a golden-chained necklace with triangle red emerald at the middle. Ash glares to Arceus and showed the necklace.

"My dear … this is the fragments of my memories on them … I remember when Pikachu managed to convinced me to buy this necklace since she loves ketchup, and this red emerald color matched to her ketchup" says Ash. Arceus slowly nodded, but she has something inside her mind to make her mate happy.

"It is fine my dear … everything is just fine …" Arceus tries to assure him. Ash sobbed, and then continued to hug Arceus.

"Thank you Arceus … you always be with me …" Ash thanked her. Arceus smiled. She hugged back and continued to teleport them out.

* * *

**~{RIV}~**

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Oak, Cynthia, Barry and Alain have gathered inside the Pokémon Center, waiting for Ash and Arceus. They just received good news that all Ash former friends minus Trip have been defeated before reaching Top-16. Ash hasn't even fought one, but he's Trip final opponent to win Lily of the Valley Conference.

"Professor, do you think Ash will tell his identity this time?" Barry whispered to Samuel.

"I don't know … Ash always full of surprise" Samuel whispered back, which Barry replied with a nod.

Suddenly, their eyes caught two figures going inside the Pokémon center. It was Ash and Arceus, in human form, as usual. They approached Samuel, Cynthia, Barry and Alain.

"Hello" Ash and Arceus simply greeted them.

"Hey Alpha!" they greeted back and stood upon them.

"So Alpha, what Pokémon are you going to use?" Alain asked. Ash and Arceus grinned hearing him.

"It would be a secret, however, one clue, it would be the 'control' of regions" Ash gave them a clue. They think for minutes, before Samuel eyes went wide and gasped.

"Are you sure Alpha?" Professor Oak asked. Ash smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, it is time" Ash replied him. Cynthia, Barry and Alain gave a strange glare.

"What Pokémon is he going to use?" Alain whispered to Samuel.

"I suppose we should wait until the match started, it was Alpha versus Trip after all" Professor Oak answered, while Alain was getting even more confused.

"Oh yeah, Goodshow and the champions need to talk with you again Alpha" said Cynthia in serious tone. Ash and Arceus looked each other, and then nodded.

"We should meet them, my dear" says Arceus.

"Indeed" Ash then faced at Cynthia, "Lead the way."

Cynthia smiled and begins walking to the stadium, with Ash and Arceus following behind.

* * *

**~{RIV}~**

* * *

Inside the Meeting Room, we could see Lance, Wallace, Alder, Diantha, and Charlie Goodshow waiting for Ash and Cynthia to arrive. They've been waiting for quite long time, since the last match took long time. They soon noticed the door opened, showing Cynthia coming inside with two white figures, which one of them recognized as Ash.

"Hello Ash and Cynthia" Everyone greeted. Cynthia nodded and went to her chair, while Ash and Arceus sat on empty chair. Everyone was focused at Arceus.

"Ash, who is this?" Charlie asked. Ash smiled and glared at Arceus, who's stood and took her hat off.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Arceus, Mother of creation and the first Original One" Arceus introduced herself. Everyone minus Ash was shocked and flabbergasted seeing her. She has a long, white hair, with golden eyes and beautiful face, every male champion completely jealous on how Ash obtained and married her.

"I-I-It-It's an h-h-honor t-to m-meet you h-here Lord a-Arceus" Diantha stammered. Arceus nodded and sat back.

"Alright, so we're going to retell the plan, Ash will defeat Trip and his Shadow Mewtwo, and then we snatch it and sent Trip on the jail, right?" Charlie listed the plan. Ash shook his head and showed them Piura device.

"What's that?" Lance asked, curious about the device.

"This device called Piura. This little thing could purify a Shadow Pokémon back to its regular stance in an instant, this device was invented by Mewtwo and inspired by how Purify Machine works" Ash explained it to them. They soon gave an interesting look at the device.

"I see … so you will defeat the Shadow Mewtwo then purify it with that device?" Alder asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Indeed, it is the only requirement for the device to work" Ash calmly explained.

"How can that thing work anyway? And what it was made of?" Wallace asked with interest.

"This thing was made of Pure Crystal, it was extremely rare around the world, but Mewtwo and Mew managed to found many of them in Faraway Island. To use the device, just threw it over the fainted Shadow Pokémon and it begins to purify the Pokémon. Mewtwo added some modification, so it could remove the Pokémon ownership" Ash explained. Everyone except Arceus nodded in understatement.

"Hmm … so what are you going to do Ash? After this entire problem is over?" Charlie asked.

Ash also worried in his path. He could continue his journey and challenged the Elite Four, but that's not the main thing. He has a good life, good family, and a good reputation. Being God has changed many of him.

"I could continue to take Sinnoh Champion title, but it wasn't my real objective and role I'm playing in this league" Ash paused for short seconds, he could sense that Cynthia had sighed in relief, "Maybe if I have interest on challenging Sinnoh Elite Four and take the title."

"How can you're not interested? After all, it's your dream that you wants to become a champion" Charlie asked in worry.

"It is my old life, which I am not going to continue it. However, if I have interest and reason to continue my old life, I could continue my old life" Ash explained with a smile. Everyone inside the room was surprised that Ash has changed.

"Hmm … I see" Charlie then turned to Arceus, "So, how did you met Ash and fell in love with her?"

Everyone was shocked upon the question, however, Arceus smiled and answered, "The first time I met him was in Sinnoh, he saved me from Michina incident and brings The Jewel of Life back to me, that was the first time he caught my heart" Arceus paused for second, "But it's not the only thing, he also managed to save me …"

* * *

**~{Flashback}~**

* * *

_Ash had teleported away from his hometown to Michina Town. He had raised his hands and waiting for the impact but nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw Mew floating in front of him._

"_M-Mew … did you … saved me?" Ash asked him. Mew smiled and chirped happily, "Mew!"_

_Suddenly, he heard an explosion nearby. He runs towards the explosion and see several Team Galactic grunts inside a gigantic building, fighting an Arceus._

"_Mew, wait here" Ash ordered, which Mew obeyed with a concern. Suddenly, Arceus got tied up with a chain, and something begins pouring out from her body._

"_Finally! The aura of Arceus, it's mine! We could create the new world with this …" Ash heard a yell which he recognized it as Mars. Ash sighed as he watched the aura pouring into the gigantic tube._

"_I have to find a way to stop him …" Ash muttered. He found a way to the roof. He walked on top the roof supports._

_He continued to observe the place more. The white aura has stopped coming out from Arceus, however, Arceus was unconscious, while Mars and other Team Galactic grunts laughing evilly. Ash quietly walked in top of the tube, when suddenly someone yelled._

"_HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" This caught Ash off guard, as he slipped off from the support and fell to the tube that filled with extremely huge amount of white aura._

"_NO!" Mars yelled. Suddenly, Ash enveloped into a bright light as the entire white aura coming to him. Ash starts to shape-shift into an Arceus and when it finished, Ash used Judgement attack by instinct._

"_RUN! FALL BACK!" some grunts falling back from the place after several meteors from the attack hit the ground. The leaders and elites of Team Galactic were shocked seeing it. Mars had tries to threw a Master Ball to Ash, but it does nothing._

"_FALL BACK! THIS MISSION IS A FAILTURE!" Mars yelled to his entire squad. Ash watched as many of Team Galactic grunts died from the attack, while very few survived the attack. Ash was shocked seeing his new-found power._

"_What … how …" Ash went eye wide. In an instinct, he breaks the tube that was covering him. He continued to fly over Arceus._

"_Oh no … what am I going to do now …" Ash muttered. Ash suddenly felt someone behind him._

"… _Arceus?" Ash looked back and saw the familiar pink cat Pokémon. Ash quickly flies to her._

"_Mew! It's me Ash! You gotta help me!" Ash yelled. Mew was shocked; she flew towards Ash and starts to examine him._

"_What happened to you?!" Mew exclaimed._

"_No time to explain! I need your help! Arceus is unconscious!" Ash yelled. Mew quickly looked at the fainted Arceus and begins to use Psychic to carry her._

"_Sigh … I can't believe this actually happening, can you open the portal to Hall of Origin?" Mew requested. Ash was confused, and then he shook his head._

"_No, I don't know, I just turned into an Arceus few minutes ago!" Ash exclaimed. Mew face palmed._

"_Gah, why do I even bother …" Mew muttered. She shot a white sphere towards a wall, and then suddenly a white portal opened._

"_That's the portal, now follow me" Mew ordered. She flew inside the portal with an unconscious Arceus on her psychic leash and Ash following behind._

* * *

**~{End of Flashback}~**

* * *

"… After I woke up, I was upset seeing another me, but after Ash told me the story, I confess my love to him" Arceus finished up.

"Which I continued to return her feeling" Ash added, he continued to kiss Arceus. Every single champion inside the room was shocked at the story. They can't believe such fate has united them with an incident.

"Now I know what happened … I was the first one who discover thousands of craters and dead bodies at Michina Town and investigated it …" says Cynthia with a gulp. Ash and Arceus chuckled.

"It is the past and always be the past, even it's quite shocking it still the past" Arceus quoted.

"Anyway uh … this maybe awkward, but where is Faraway Island?" Lance asked with interest.

"Faraway Island is home of the legendary Pokémon Mew" Ash calmly explained, everyone gasped hearing him, "Faraway Island is impossible to find, one human flesh step on the island, its entire body will disabled with Psychic wave."

"But how can you managed to get the Pure Crystal if you can't even step on it?" Lance asked again, surprised.

"Like I said, human cannot reach the island as it never shows itself, even someone managed to get there, psychic wave will sure disable all of their entire body with an exception of Pokémon" Ash explained again. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Alright, so it's all settled … you will battle versus Trip will started after this last match" Charlie explained. Ash smiled and nodded.

"Thank you … is there anything you would like to ask?" Ash asked them, Cynthia raised her hand, "Yes?"

"Umm … this might be sudden … but I'm going to get married with Barry someday … can you be the priest?" Cynthia requested. Everyone was shocked hearing her.

"How can you request such a thing to Lord Ash you litt-"

"Calm down Diantha … yes, it would be an honor to be the priest … although I want to know why you pick me" says Ash. Cynthia smiled and replied.

"Because you're a God, you could give the real blessing and bright future than any priests around the region!" Cynthia yipped, everyone inside the room sweat-dropped at her attitude.

"I see …" says Ash, "You have gained my trust long time ago … so the answer is, yes."

"YIPPY!" Cynthia yipped happily, everyone inside the room once again, sweat-dropped. Charlie Goodshow quickly turned his expression into serious.

"Anyway … I have looked at the evidence and your friends can't be imprisoned, Officer Jenny says even you're still alive, they still can't arrest your former friends" Charlie explained with matter-of-fact tone.

"Sigh … so we should change the plan again?" Arceus said.

"Yes dear … if I revealed myself, my former friends will apologize to me …" Ash paused for short seconds, "… even there is no evidence, I could pass my judgments to them later."

"Right … well, I think the meeting is done, thank you for participating on this meeting … especially you, Lord Ash and Lady Arceus" says Diantha with a bow. Ash and Arceus smiled and nodded.

"Well then, we take our leaves now" Ash wears his hat and went outside the room, while Arceus teleported away.

* * *

**~{RIV}~**

* * *

Right now, the final battle to win Lily of the Valley Conference has started. The arena was big enough; it could fit six Wailord at the same time. The weather is clear with some clouds around. The arena is grassy, with some water pools around. Around the corner, we could see Trip holding a poke ball and ready to battle, in the other side, Alpha aka Ash Ketchum is ready for a battle. The crowds are yelling crazily for them.

"_**Well here it is folks! This is the final battle to win Lily of the Valley Conference! The Legendary Holder Alpha from Michina Town versus Trip from Unova Region! Who will win this battle?!"**_

"This is full battle between Alpha versus Trip, each battle have their Pokémon changed, trainers release your Pokémon" The referee ordered.

"Crush them Conckeldur!" Trip released his Pokémon.

"Let the lightning with you, Zapdos!" Ash released his Pokémon.

"_**WOW FOLKS! IT'S THE LEGENDARY ZAPDOS! ALPHA NOT ONLY HAS ONE LEGENDARY! HE ALSO HAVE ANOTHER ONE AS WELL, COULD HE HOLDS THE MYSTERY OF LEGENDARIES?!"**_

"How did you get Zapdos?!" Trip asked in disbelief.

"You may get the answer at the end of the battle, Trip" says Ash in cold tone, everyone have their spine chilling down hearing him.

"Begin!"

"Finish this quick, Thunder, full power" Ash ordered. Zapdos body entirely charged a huge electricity power, and then he shot the extremely powerful Thunder attack towards Conkeldur.

"Conkeldur use Protect!" Trip called in an instant. Conkeldur made a red barrier just before the attack hit it.

"Keep going Zapdos" Ash ordered. Zapdos kept the attack going till Conkeldur' Protect starts to crack. Everyone watched how powerful the legendary was.

"_**WOW FOLKS! CONKELDUR'S PROTECT ATTACK ALMOST BREAKING OUT! CAN TRIP DEFEAT THIS TRAINER?!"**_

Trip gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, as Conckeldur' shield was breaking off, the Thunder attack continued to zap Conkeldur, hardly. After the attack, Conkeldur collapsed and have its eyes swirling, notifies them that it's fainted.

"Conkeldur is unable to battle, the winner is Zapdos! Trainer, release your next Pokémon!" The referee yelled, Ash and Trip recalled their Pokémon.

"Let's go Vanillite!" Trip released his Pokémon.

"Show your fire, Moltres!" Ash released his Pokémon.

"_**UNBELIEVABLE FOLKS! THIS TRAINER NOT ONLY HAVE TWO LEGENDARY, BUT THREE! THIS PERSON IS REALLY FULL OF SURPRISES!"**_

Trip was shocked; he didn't expect to battle Moltres, "BEGIN!" The referee yelled in excitement.

"Moltres, Sunny Flame, full power" Ash ordered his combination attack.

"Vanillite Ice Beam!" Trip ordered. Moltres begins charging extremely powerful Flamethrower attacks while her wings glowing red, while suddenly, the sun glowing bright, strengthen Moltres attack and weakening Vanillite. Vanillite itself charged an ice beam towards Moltres, it hit Moltres first, but Moltres didn't seem to get any effect.

"Now" Ash said. Moltres released the extremely powerful Flamethrower attack, with Sunny Day effect, the attack struck Vanillite. Upon the attack fading, Vanillite can be seen fainted, its condition was horrible than a dead Pokémon.

"You killed Vanillite!" Trip pointed at Ash and yelled.

"Calm down, it's not dead, I'm sure of it" Ash calmly spoke. The referee runs to Vanillite and checked its pulse.

"It's still alive" the referee then runs back to his position, "release your next Pokémon!"

Trip was outrageous, he can't get Ash disqualified. Trip and Ash recalled their Pokémon and sending the next one, "Go Lampent!"

"Let the darkness be with you, Giratina!" Ash released his next Pokémon.

"_**THIS IS AMAZING FOLKS! ALPHA NOT ONLY HAS ONE LEGENDARY! COULD ALPHA HAVE MORE LEGENDARY?!"**_

"Shadow Force" Ash ordered. Suddenly, Giratina vanished, making Lampent and Trip confused.

"Vanillite, use Protect!" Trip randomly ordered. Lampent made a dark barrier around it. Suddenly, Giratina appeared next to Lampent, and slash it through Protect.

"But how?!" Trip yelled in disbelief.

"Shadow Force let the subject vanish and attacks on the second turn, it ignores moves like Protect, and only Giratina could learn that move" after Ash finished explaining, Giratina already flew back to her regular position, while Lampent already left fainted.

"Lampent is unable to battle, Giratina wins! Trainers release your next Pokémon!" the referee yelled in excitement. Both Ash and Trip recalled their Pokémon and sent out the next one.

"Go Tranquill!" Trip released his next Pokémon.

"Extend the time, Dialga!" Ash released his next Pokémon.

"_**UNREMARKABLE! THIS ALPHA HAS MORE LEGENDARY!"**_

"Begin!"

"Dialga, Roar of Time" Ash ordered. Dialga charged an indigo ball and shot it towards Tranquill.

"Dodge it!" Trip ordered. Tranquill tries to dodge it, but it failed. Tranquill struck the attack and left with its eyes swirling.

"Tranquill is unable to battle, Dialga wins! Trainers, release your next Pokémon!" the referee yelled. Trip and Ash recalled their Pokémon.

"Go Serperior!" Trip sent out his starter Pokémon.

"Untold the truth, Reshiram!" Ash called out Reshiram.

"_**THIS IS AMAZING FOLKS! ALPHA HAS RESHIRAM! IT SAID THAT ONCE IT SCORCHES UNOVA WITH FIRE! CAN TRIP DEFEAT IT?!"**_

Trip was shocked, he knows legendary Pokémon from his region, but not expecting to fight it, Serperior itself was scared on the legendary, "Serperior, use Leaf Blade!"

However, Serperior was trembling and scared, it was too scared to use Leaf Blade; Trip was shocked seeing this, "SERPERIOR! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Reshiram, flew up and charge Blue Flare attack, full power" Ash ordered. Reshiram flew up high and charging Blue Flare on her mouth. Trip and Serperior was getting worried.

"SERPERIOR! USE LEAF STORM NOW!" Trip desperately ordered. Serperior snapped from its fear and shot some leaves to Reshiram.

"Now, on the field!" Ash ordered. Everyone was shocked upon seeing the huge red ball flying towards the field. It gives a nuclear-like explosion at the field as everyone closed their eyes upon the explosion.

"_**WOW FOLKS! LOOK AT THE POWER! NO WONDER THAT IT'S THE LEGENDARY RESHIRAM!"**_

The smoke starts to clearing up. Everyone was shocked seeing the field, which now can be called a volcano arena. The water pools are now replaced with extremely dangerous lava and scorching inferno, the field are full of red, which replicates one in hell. Ash and Reshiram are calm, while Trip and Serperior coughing, struggling to breath. After several minutes, everyone is sweating from the heat, while Serperior let the heat takes over it.

"S-S-Serperior is unable to battle, Reshiram win! Trainers release your next Pokémon!" the referee stammered.

"_**UNBELIVABLE! THIS TRAINER HAS DESTROYED THE ENTIRE FIELD! CAN TRIP FACE HIS LAST Pokémon?!"**_

Trip and Ash recalled their Pokémon. Suddenly, Trip have smile on his face. He looked at Ash and yelled, "You should surrender now Alpha, there's no way you're going to defeat me!"

Ash however, didn't intimidated, "We'll see about that, Trip."

"Crush him Shadow Mewtwo!" Trip released his triumph card. Everyone was shocked seeing the dark legendary Pokémon.

"_**WOW FOLKS! TRIP HAS A LEGENDARY Pokémon! A SHADOW MEWTWO! IT WAS TECHNICALLY NOT ALLOWED TO USE SHADOW POKEMON IN ANY LEAGUE …"**_

The referee paused for minute, and then continued.

"_**I heard that Charlie Goodshow has allowed this only for once; NOW LET US SEE THE FIGHT OF LEGENDARY Pokémon!"**_

"I see … you used your own creation, am I right?" says Ash. Trip was shocked; he didn't expect anyone to know that was his creation.

"H-how did you know?!" Trip asked in disbelief, everyone has their eyes widened.

"Now tell me, have you ever fight a god before?" Ash asked again. Trip has his eyes widened and shocked.

"Who are you?!" Trip demanded. Ash smiled, and then he called out his last Pokémon.

"Judge the world, Arceus!" Ash released Arceus. Everyone was totally in shock with the Alpha Pokémon, some of them were fainted.

"_**UNBELIVABLE! IT'S ARCEUS! THE GOD Pokémon! COULD THIS GUY HOLD THE TRUTH ABOUT LEGENDARY?! COULD THIS GUY WAS ASH KETCHUM?!"**_

Ash smiled and said, "Took you long enough."

* * *

**And done ...**

**Latios: LET GO ME YOU LITTLE PINK RUNT!**

**Mew: Why you-**

**Author: Calm down Mew *Put a plaster on Latios' mouth***

**Latios: Mmph ... Mmph ...**

**Author: Done ... anyway, thank you for watching, don't forget to follow the story if you want more**

**Lucario: Don't forget to favorite this story if you like it ... dammit Latios! Don't struggle!**

**Latios: Mmph! Mmph!**

**Mew: Also, thank you for watching! Now i'm going to make Latios' living hell outta him ... hehehe~**

**Latios: Mmph?!**


	9. Chapter 8: The End

**WE DID IT!**

**All: YEAH! *Everyone dancing victory***

**Author: We did not own Pokemon!~**

**Mew: And we are happy!~**

**Latios: Because the story was finished!~**

**Author: YA! YA! YA!**

**Mew: YEAAAAH! LET THE ENDING BEGIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The End**

* * *

"What?" Trip asked. Everyone still has disbelief look on their faces. They saw Arceus, the creator of the world in front of them, battling the Shadow Mewtwo.

Ash dramatically took off his hat and coat, showing him in his Unova suit. Everyone once again, tries to fix their gaze. While Trip, has an extremely worry and scared face.

"Why am I entering this conference? There's only one answer for you, Arceus, full power Judgment" Ash ordered. Arceus shot the powerful Judgment attack to the sky. Few seconds later, there's a meteor shower at the field.

"Where's your confidence now Trip?" Ash yelled. Trip saw his Shadow Mewtwo badly injured from the attack, struggling to get up.

"Do you really think your own creation could defeat the creator and ancestor of the world?!" Ash yelled again. Everyone gasped upon hearing him, however, Ash didn't stop, "Do you think that Shadow Mewtwo could defeat Arceus? Or I should I say, XD002?"

Trip was surprised, he didn't expect Ash to uncover that, he saw Mewtwo still trying to get up, "Arceus, finish it, Hyper Beam."

Arceus shot the powerful hyper beam towards Shadow Mewtwo, fainting it. Trip scowled in anger and stomped his feet hard to the ground, "Stupid Pokémon! There's no worth for creating you!"

Everyone gasped at his statement, "Do you really think who made you success? I'm the one who made you success! I made all my 'friends' success so I could take everything back from them, like how they took everything away from me, but this time, no redemption!" Ash yelled at him. He saw his former friends gasped and staring in horror.

"NOT TRUE! YOU ARE PATHETIC! BAD-LUCK BRINGER! THERE'S NO WAY YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE US SUCCESS!" Trip retaliated in anger. Ash sighed; he took the Piura device and threw it to the now fainted Shadow Mewtwo. It quickly grabbed Mewtwo and sapped it, however, there's no sound of pain.

"If I'm a bad luck bringer, how can the legendaries are on MY side? How I train my Pokémon to prime and reach their true potential?" Ash yelled at him. The Shadow Mewtwo starts regaining to regular color, and then after it was finished, Shadow Mewtwo is now purified. Suddenly, Mewtwo teleported away.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Trip yelled. Angry because of his creation was stolen.

"There's a rule in Pokémon League that you are not allowed to use Shadow Pokémon or create a Pokémon specifically to win a League, Charlie Goodshow allowed you to use Shadow Pokémon but didn't care about their condition as other trainers could do anything with it, I purify the Shadow Mewtwo to her regular state and teleported her away to safety" Ash stated. Trip gritted his teeth and scowled in anger, again.

"Come on Trip! Where's that confidence?! Where's that 'pathetic' and 'bad-luck bringer' theory of yours?! Where's the insult you always yell at the one you defeat?!" Ash yelled, "Huh, pathetic, in our eyes, you are just an abomination to the world, abusing Pokémon, illegal machine, Pokémon drugs? All of those stuff you give to my 'friends' in order to get them betray me?!" Ash yelled again. The crowds now murmured among themselves, while the former friends of Ash just sitting there, with wide eyes and shocked face.

"I'm sick of your behavior, abandoning Pokémon that you think they're 'weak' without pushing their potential, abusing them if they did something wrong, pushing them beyond their reach, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! A GOD?!" Ash yelled at him, "Ironically, I am the one who's playing god, playing with your career, your trainer license, my former 'friends' jobs, creation, Pokémon, and the world, only to make sure EVERYONE PEACEFUL AND HAPPY WITH THEIR POKÉMON! NOT ABUSING THEM LIKE YOU!"

Trip now felt something inside their body, and that is fear, the never feared anything in his entire life, but now, he feared Ash.

"_An abomination like you disgust me, people who abuse their Pokémon always gets their punishment, but for you, I expect a slow and painful death!_" Arceus roared to Trip, making him flinch, "H-H-Have mercy!"

Ash laughed at this, "Mercy? Let me tell you something, I already give you 'mercy' for how many? Exactly five-thousand and sixteen times! And I did that specially because you abusing, killing and poach your Pokémon! I could send horde of beedrill only specifically to kill you when I saw you abusing your Munna in Eterna Forest, or bury you inside the Charge Stone Cave when you hurt your Serperior with a leash!" Ash yelled in anger.

Several minutes later, he calmed down and recalled Arceus inside her Poke Ball, "Next month, you will suffer, and I already ensure that."

With that, Ash leave the stadium, not caring that people staring at him with wide eyes and thinking that he was crazy. But many people know he has Arceus that means it was real; he was the one who made Ash former friends success.

* * *

Walking to the Pokémon Center, Ash teleported his entire legendary team for Leafeon, Lucario and Skyceon away to Hall of Origin, thanks for Mewtwo for setting up the Pokedex. He had put his hat on to prevent any higher attention or shocked face, since he knew it was live around the world.

"Ash!" Ash turned back and saw every single champion from each region coming towards him. Ash stopped, he waited until they arrived to him.

"Oh? I'm going 'home' right now, how can I do for you?" Ash politely asked. He saw every single champion with huge smile on their faces.

"You know Ash, thank you for helping us keeping the world peace" Lance stated with smile on his face, like every champion does to him.

"It's not a problem, I know Arceus we're busy setting up their creation for the latest region, also, the villain team around the world has gone, so the world is peace once again, hopefully ends forever" Ash grinned.

Ash then noticed something wrong, "Where's Red?"

"Uh … he's training in Mount Silver, he's not going to come down from there for long time so …" Lance shrugged.

"Well then …" Ash begins walking again, surprisingly the champions followed him.

* * *

Surprisingly, Ash went to the forest, the champions are wondering why he took them there. Ash stopped and turned to them, "Okay, this is the first time I invite someone to Hall of Origin other than Pokémon, for safety, I want you guys to not tell anyone about this, okay?" Ash asked.

"Hall of Origin?" Wallace questioned.

"Hall of Origin is term for heaven; it was Arceus' dimension" Cynthia squealed, "Oh! I really want to see heaven all by myself!"

"No you don't, you have to share it with others, I'm going to tour you around, then I teleport you to Lily of the Valley Pokémon Center" Suddenly they vanished from the forest, and then reappeared inside Hall of Origin.

* * *

They reappeared again inside the Hall of Origin, "Welcome to Hall of Origin!"

"Wow …" Everyone gasped in awe, seeing how beautiful the place is. They saw the beautiful floor marbles and painted wall.

"First, I'm going to show you Mewtwo's lab" Ash begins walking through the hall, with the champions following. Reaching there, they could see many equipments, scattered notes and computers around.

"This is Mewtwo's lab?" Alder asked.

"Yep, Mewtwo are you there?" Ash yelled.

"_Coming_" They heard a telepathic sound inside their head. Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared in front of them, "Mewtwo, this is champions for each regions, this is Lance, Wallace, Cynthia, Alder and Diantha, they're regional champions" Ash introduced them.

"_Aah … so you finally teleport someone to our throne huh? Well then_" Mewtwo took a black briefcase from the table, then he gave it to Lance, "_This should help you for Pokémon G-Men_."

"What's this?" Lance asked.

"_This box is full of investigation equipment, Ash told many things about your attempt to investigate hard cases, I think that would come in handy … also, the instructions are inside_" Mewtwo stated. Lance was going to open it, but sadly, he doesn't know how to open it.

"Uh … how to open this thing?" Lance asked while observing the briefcase.

"_It uses Sound Confirmation, try to say 'Lance, Box Open'_" Mewtwo instructed.

"Lance, Box Open" Lance spoke to the briefcase. Suddenly, it opened and showing many strange equipments inside it.

"Wow … I never seen these equipments before …" Lance muttered.

"I think that's all for the lab, let's go" Ash gestured. Ash begins walking to the next room, with the champions following behind.

"Next up, Pokémon Training Field" Ash opened the gigantic and beautiful field of place. They saw many things around, like legendary Pokémon training around and wandering, many different environments could be seen.

"Wow … Pokémon Training Field? Why so big?" Cynthia asked in awe.

"Have you ever thought about legendary Pokémon power? Like Moltres' Flamethrower could reach five-thousand meters range and five hundred degree heat when fired, this field was the perfect spot for legendary training, especially the different environments" Ash stated, "Regular Pokémon around here is Champion-level since they're willing to training with the legendaries … if counted, there's more than ten-thousand Champion-leveled Pokémon around" Ash stated, shocking the champions.

"That many? Only to train legendary Pokémon?" Wallace shuttered.

"Indeed, Legendary Pokémon here tends for being competitive … also, regular Pokémon around here is wild, so if you want to challenge and capture one, go on" Ash gestured.

"What?! Just like that?!" Alder asked, surprised at the statement.

"Well yeah … there's more private room than publics in Hall of Origin, my legendary friends here tends for their privacy" Ash stated, "Before you go, wear this."

Ash showed them five blue necklace, "What's this?"

"This is Heart Piece, use this so wild Pokémon around here knows I brought you here" the champions took the necklace and wears them, "Also, if you lost, try to grip the necklace, it'll teleport you here."

"Alright! Thanks Ash!" Cynthia yipped. They begin running down towards the field, looking for Pokémon.

"REMEMBER! IF YOU WANT TO GO BACK! TALK TO MEWTWO! OR ME!" Ash yelled at them. He smiled, since he gave the extremely rare opportunity for champions to capture Pokémon around. Ash released Skyceon, Lucario and Leafeon from their Poke Ball.

"Hello Lord Ash!" Leafeon yipped.

"Hey guys, we're home right now, so have fun around" Ash stated. They nodded and begin running towards the field.

* * *

(_With Lance_)

* * *

"Let's see …" Lance begins looking around. They agreed to split up and meet at the main clearing later. Suddenly, Lance eyes caught a Pokémon, it was a Growlithe.

"Hmm … that should work" Lance muttered. He walked to the Growlithe and released Dragonite.

"Hey Lance, what are we doing here?" Lance jolted up upon hearing his Pokémon talk.

"You can talk?!" Lance shocked.

"You're still in Hall of Origin, all languages here are translated" Lance glared at the talking Growlithe in front of them, "So, you're going to challenge me?"

"Well yeah … Ash said that every Pokémon here is wild and Champion level … so why not?" Lance shrugged. Growlithe smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing!" Growlithe stated.

"Alright, Dragonite use-"

Before Lance could order, Growlithe sent a powerful Flare Blitz towards Dragonite, making it down to half health, "Never underestimate me! I may small and slightly weaker than my father, but I could defeat the strongest Ratatta around here."

Lance was shocked, he saw Dragonite already panting lightly from the attack, "Dragonite, Twister!"

Dagonite shot the powerful Twister attack. The twister hit Growlithe but surprisingly, looked unfazed, "You need to try harder than that."

"What … how can you endure that attack?" Lance asked, shocked.

"First of all, Lord Ash and Lady Arceus train and took care of us beyond Champion Level so we could help him train the legendary Pokémon here, you know?" Growlithe spoke with boring tone.

"So … does every wild Pokémon like that here?" Lance asked.

"Well yeah of course … is that your strongest Pokémon?" Growlithe asked while staring at the shocked Dragonite.

"Yeah … he's my strongest" Lance sheepishly spoke.

"Alright then … I guess I'm leaving now" Growlithe starts walking away, leaving the shocked Lance and Dragonite.

"Well … at least we tried" Lance sighed.

* * *

(_With Wallace_)

* * *

"What Pokémon, What Pokémon?" Wallace muttered. His eye caught a Pokémon, it was a Gardevoir. But unlike many other Gardevoir, this one has different color, which he considered Shiny. Also, it looks extremely strong.

"Hmm … what a majestic creature" Wallace muttered. He released Milotic from his Poke Ball.

"Milotic, we're going to catch that Gardevoir" Wallace pointed. Milotic nodded. Gardevoir noticed this; it also noticed the necklace Wallace was wearing.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!" Wallace ordered. Milotic shot the powerful Hydro Pump attack; however, Gardevoir had teleported away from the attack. It continued to slash Milotic with Psyshock.

"Milotic!" Wallace yelled in concern. He saw his strongest Pokémon gets slashed hard from the attack. He needs to think for perfect strategy to capture that Gardevoir. It looks very strong.

"Toxic!" Wallace ordered. Milotic shot the deadly poison trap towards Gardevoir, "Now use Blizzard! Freeze it!"

Milotic shot the powerful Blizzard attack towards Gardevoir, however, it seems unfazed by the attack. Wallace sighed at this; he remembered that Wild Pokémon around here was beyond Champion Level, only for Legendary Pokémon training.

"Milotic, Scald!" Wallace ordered. He sighed, he knew this will take a long time, hours probably.

* * *

(_With Cynthia_)

* * *

"Hmm … Dark-type …" Cynthia muttered. She's looking around for a dark-type Pokémon that suits her, but she haven't found one yet. Garchomp on her side are looking for one as well.

"Hey, how about that one?" Garchomp pointed at a Weavile. It currently resting on a tree.

"A Weavile! That should do it" Cynthia squealed, "Garchomp, use Rock Smash!"

Garchomp obeyed, it quickly grabbed a rock and runs through Weavile, hitting it several times, "Add it with Flamethrower!"

Garchomp continued to shot the extremely powerful Flamethrower attack, however, Weavile had retaliated with Icy Wind, making it knocked back and groaned in pain.

"Garchomp, Flamethrower again!" Cynthia ordered. Garchomp shot the powerful Flamethrower attack towards Weavile, which retaliated with Dark Pulse. It deals many damage to both Pokémon.

Cynthia was shocked at the strength of the current Weavile, being able to drop her Garchomp to critical level which it was panting heavily. Cynthia however, has come for her triumph card, "Garchomp, return!"

She returned Garchomp and called out, "Spiritomb go!"

"Heya!" Spiritomb yipped.

"Spiritomb use Shadow Sneak, combine it with Dark Pulse" Cynthia ordered. Spiritomb suddenly disappeared, while Weavile looked around for its opponent. Suddenly, Weavile's claws are glowing dark, as Spiritomb appeared at the left; Weavile quickly used Night Slash at it, knocking it out cold.

"Spiritomb!"Cynthia cried. She saw Spiritomb, her strongest Pokémon was defeated. Cynthia saw Weavile is panting, he took this change by threw an Ultra Ball to it, "Go Poke Ball!"

Weavile was sucked inside, it struggles several time while Cynthia waiting patiently. Suddenly, it clicked, notifies her that it was captured.

"Whew … that was close" Cynthia cleaned her sweat.

* * *

(_With Alder_)

* * *

"Flighting Pokémon … fighting Pokémon … hmm,hmm,hmm …" Alder was singing while looking for a fighting Pokémon. Suddenly, his eyes caught a Pokémon, it was a Blaziken, and it looks extremely tough.

"Looks like it's my lucky day eh?!" Alder laughed, " Go Druggion!"

"Druggion, use-" Before Alder could order, Blaziken suddenly appeared on blur to Druggion, then continues to kick it with Blaze Kick. However, it didn't ends there; it used Fire Punch several times, combined with Quick Attack. Blaziken jumped and did double flip after finished doing that. Leaving Druggion panting heavily.

"Whoa! What an amazing Pokémon here! Ash sure right, wild Pokémon here is Champion Leveled, Druggion use Hyper Beam!"

Druggion shot the powerful beam towards Blaziken. Blaziken merely dodged the attack, "Now Druggion! Use Arieal Ace!"

Druggion suddenly shot through Blaziken in lightning speed. Blaziken groaned in pain upon the impact, showing them it was weakened, "Go Ultra Ball!"

The Ultra Ball shook several times, but then it busted open, showing the confident and strong Blaziken.

"Aren't ya too strong for Pokémon? Druggion use Earthquake, full power!" Alder ordered. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking hard, making Blaziken unbalanced. Few minutes later, Blaziken down to knee, showing it was really weakened.

"Ultra Ball, Go!" Alder threw an Ultra Ball again. It shook several times, and then clicked, confirming it was captured.

"HAHAH! Finally! This guy really tough to beat, right Druggion?" Alder cheered.

"What else? It almost faint me in one attack" Druggion retaliated.

"Doesn't matter, because we have him right now … return!" Alder returned Druggion inside his Poke Ball.

* * *

(_With Diantha_)

* * *

"Such beautiful garden like this … this is unbelievable" Dianth looked around the garden, shocked and awe with the beautiful of the garden.

"Hello!" Diantha looked at the ground, it was a simple Helioptile.

"Well hello there Helioptile, is there anything I can help with?" Diantha asked.

"You're a Pokémon Champion right?" Helioptile asked.

"Well yeah, I'm the Kalos Champion-"

"Battle me!" Helioptile exclaimed. Diantha was taken aback with this, but decided to accept the battle with it.

"As your wish … Gardevoir go!" Diantha released her Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic" Diantha ordered. Gardevoir used Psychic to Helioptile, but surprisingly it could break through Psychic easily.

"What?!" Diantha yelled in shock.

"You better try harder than that" says Helioptile. It charged the extremely powerful Thunder attack, leaving the damaged Gardevoir.

"Looks like we don't have many other choices, Gardevoir, use Moonblast!" Diantha ordered. Gardevoir shot the powerful Moonblast attack towards Helioptile, which it dodged easily.

"Too slow!" Helioptile taunted. It quickly sap Gardevoir with Parabolic Charge, leaving it paralyzed.

"Use hypnosis!" Diantha quickly ordered. Gardevoir sent the pulse of psychic energy towards Helioptile, who caught it and went asleep.

"Dream Eater" Diantha triumphantly ordered. Helioptile soon groaned in pain at the nightmare Gardevoir gave. Suddenly, Helioptile shot a powerful Thunder Bolt attack at Gardevoir, fainting it.

"Wow … that must've be Sleep Talk" Diantha took an Ultra Ball from her pouch, "Go Ultra Ball!"

It hit Helioptile inside and shook several times, surprisingly, it didn't capture, and it busted open instead, showing the completely awake Helioptile.

"Is that all what you got?" Helioptile taunted. Diantha was stunned with this; she never fought this level of Pokémon before. She sighed; this will be a long day.

* * *

(_Line Break_)

* * *

Ash still standing at the field entrance. He's been observing the champions, and they seem has a hard time challenging Pokémon around. Suddenly, Lance appeared with tired face.

"Hey Lance, what do you think?" Ash asked. Lance groaned upon hearing the question.

"I lost … I lost battling a Growlithe!" Lance groaned upon speaking it.

Ash chuckled, "What did I tell you? Few Pokémon around here was Champion Level, most of them we're beyond champion level."

Suddenly, Wallace appeared, "So, what did you capture?" Ash asked.

Wallace sighed, "I managed to get a shiny Gardevoir, but it took my entire Pokémon team only to weaken it."

"No wonder, my Dragonite lost to a Growlithe" Lance muttered. Wallace shocked at his statement.

"Your Dragonite lost to a little puppy?!" Wallace asked in shock.

"Well yeah …" Lance chuckled sheepishly. Suddenly, Cynthia appeared with Ultra Ball on her hand, "What do you get?"

"I got Weavile! Only knocking them with Spiritomb and Garchomp, man that was a hard battle" Cynthia answered.

"You defeated it only with two Pokémon?!" Wallace and Lance yelled in unison.

"Well yeah … what do you get?" Cynthia asked. Wallace released his new-captured Shiny Gardevoir.

"Lord Ash, why do you let this people capture me?" the shiny Gardevoir quickly bowed and asked him.

"Well Gardevoir, I was thinking, it is time for you to see the wild … besides, you have proof yourself that you are stronger than Hoenn Champion, you defeated six of his Pokémon only to get you weakened, I'm proud of you with that" Ash stated.

"Well then … I suppose you are my new trainer huh?" Gardevoir asked Wallace.

"Yep, I'm your new trainer" Wallace answered.

"Now my turn! Weavile, come on out!" Cynthia released her newly captured Weavile.

"Huh? I lost?!" Weavile yelled in disbelief.

"Well Weavile, looks like you have a trainer now huh?" Ash chuckled.

"I'm sorry Lord Ash, I'm not strong enough to challenge her …" Weavile bowed towards Ash.

"Do not worries my child, you eventually learn from your mistakes, but since you picked the right trainer, I'll be willing to release you" Ash stated.

"Yes my lord" says Weavile, then it faced towards Cynthia, "Hmm … looks like my new trainer needs little hair setup, it looks like a mess."

"Hey!" Cynthia pouted. Lance, Wallace and Ash laughed at this. Suddenly, Alder appeared with Ultra Ball on his hand.

"Hey Alder, what do you get?" Lance quickly asked. Alder grinned and released his newly captured Pokémon, a Blaziken.

"I got this guy really tough almost defeating my Druggion, I only got this one since my entire Pokémon is defeated when I'm trying to capture another one" Alder pouted.

"I'm sorry Lord Ash … I'm not strong enough to defeat him …" Blaziken spoke with a slight bow.

"It's none of your concern anymore Blaziken, you will be trained with Pokémon Champion from now on, so you will became stronger in time" Ash stated.

"Yes my Lord" Blaziken thanked him, and then turned to Alder, "I wish you could train me hard like no other."

"Well then! Challenge Accepted!" Alder punched Blaziken on the shoulder. Suddenly, Diantha appeared with Ultra Ball on her hand.

"What do you get?" Cynthia quickly asked.

"I got this little guy defeating my entire Pokémon team" Diantha released her newly captured Helioptile.

"Hello Lord Ash! I won battling this girl, even I got captured because I was weak that time …" says Helioptile.

"You have done well … anyway, I think that's all for today, I expect you guys took care of this Pokémon deeply, understand?" Ash asked. The champions nodded upon hearing him.

"Good … now return your Pokémon inside the Poke Ball" Ash ordered. They returned each of their Pokémon, except for Helioptile, it dodged the red beam.

"Can I stay out from the Poke Ball please?" Helioptile asked with puppy eyes. Diantha almost fainted seeing it, "Y-yes you can."

"Yay!" Helioptile cheered and jumped to Diantha's shoulder.

"I'm going to teleport you to Lily of the Valley Pokémon Center right now, just remember, not to tell anyone about this, okay?" Ash questioned.

"Of course Ash!" Lance quickly stated, "It could be dangerous if anyone know how to get this place."

"It wasn't a problem for me through" Wallace continued, "Don't worry; your place is safe with me."

"No problem, you can keep your secret with me Ash" Cynthia stated.

"Ye secret safe with me boy! Don't worry about it!" Alder stated and crossed his arms.

"Sure thing my lord, anything for you" Diantha spoke with a bow.

"Well then …" Suddenly, they teleported away, leaving the gate all empty.

* * *

They reappeared again inside the Pokémon Center. The Champions quickly looked around and noticed that they're being crowded.

"What the?" Lance muttered.

"That's the Champion!" one of them yelled while pointing at the group.

"Champion Lance!" they begins surrounding the champions, Ash included.

"Ooh! Diantha was here!"

"Cynthia! We love you!"

"What is that Pokémon on your shoulder?"

"Alder! Please marry me!" everyone sweat-dropped at whoever said that.

"OH SHUT UP!" Helioptile snapped. Everyone quickly glared at the talking Helioptile.

"IT CAN TALK?!" everyone roared.

"Oh, I almost forgot, all Pokémon that captured in the garden could speak English, I hope you understand" Ash stated.

"Gee, thanks for giving me a heart attack" Lance replied sarcastically. Everyone quickly backed off upon seeing Ash.

"Looks like people getting afraid of me huh? Is it because of the earlier incident?" Ash asked them. They nodded respectively.

"Look, I wouldn't do anything to any of you, unless you break the rule" Ash answered with a chuckle, "Anyway … doesn't the closing ceremony almost started?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Cynthia exclaimed. They quickly got out from the stadium and running toward the Stadium.

* * *

(_Time Skip_)

* * *

**Few months later...**

Ash is now watching the world with Arceus from Hall of Origin. Ash has finished Sinnoh League, the trophy and the quest. He's proud to himself, especially when doing revenge to his former friends. Mewtwo already mated and has an egg, blessed with Arceus and Ash, they left from Hall of Origin to live in New Island, having quite good family for themselves.

"It's quite a sight my dear, everyone now knows what position you are" Arceus stated.

"Indeed … now let us punish Trip" Ash stated. The Lake of Observation suddenly shows Trip, "How about … this."

Suddenly, Trip groaned in pain and collapsed. He's holding his chest, like something stabbed him. Everyone on his surrounding was getting scared. They only stared at the dying Trip, thinking that he deserve it.

"Don't worry, he won't die until next year, I love to see him suffering" Ash stated with a grin.

"About Misty?" Arceus asked.

"Do not worry about her, I destroyed her gym with Voltrob and Tauros attack, her sisters fortunately survived, but badly injured and now in the hospital, her Pokémon ran away from the Gym to the wild" Ash replied her. The Lake of Observation suddenly shows Misty inside the hospital, crying at her unfortunate event.

"Hmm … you haven't punished Brock just yet" Arceus replied. Suddenly, the Lake of Observation shows Brock cooking and taking care of his siblings.

"I could see that Brock is innocent, he was threatened to betray and attack me that time" Ash replied her.

"About May and her brother …" Arceus stated.

"She suffers a chronic heart attack, while her brother was kidnapped, her father lost his position as a Gym leader and replaced by someone else, his house we're confiscated by the league" Ash stated, "I could see her father insulting and blaming this to his daughter and son."

"It's quite sadistic, you know?" Arceus deadpanned.

"They really deserve it anyway …" Ash stated.

"I wonder, what about Dawn?" Arceus questioned.

"Dawn? Her mother threw her away after receiving the news that she was pregnant, Drew doesn't want to responsible with it and ran away to another region, added with losing popularity, having cancer on her head and shaved hair, I think she deserves that" Ash stated. The Lake of Observation shows Dawn, sitting at the road near garbage. Her condition was worse, dirty clothes, firm hat, and more.

"I see … about Iris" Arceus started.

"Iris thrown away from Dragon Village and has her Pokedex confiscated, beaten up and got her Pokémon taken away from her, no money, no friends, I think she already learned her lesson" Ash chuckled. The Lake of Observation shows Iris collapsed at the alley. Her condition was horrible, her body was bleeding, ripped clothes and many more.

"You really creative on getting your friends suffer" Arceus mused.

"Next up, Cilan, his position as Gym Leader already taken from him, so he's no longer a gym leader as well as his brothers, his brothers are now inside the hospital since they got hit by a truck, surprisingly I made them survive, without money and friends, he will never survive" Ash stated, "I might give mercy to his brothers when Cilan dead from his eternal suffer" The lake of observation shows Cilan, sitting at the hospital while crying over his coma brothers, "Sweet revenge!"

"Anyway Ash … I understand your entire punishment right now … I already done something for you, something that will get you happy forever, but first, I want you to turn to your human form" Arceus stated. Ash nodded, and then turned into his human form.

"Take off your hat" Arces instructed. Ash took off his hat.

"Now, I hope you're happy with this" Arceus stated.

Suddenly, in front of them appeared the people that he thinks died by the incident few years ago. It was his mother, Delia, his best friend Gary, and strangely, a blue Mew.

"Mom …?" Ash asked. His eyes are full of tears, not believing what he just saw.

"Oh Ash!" Delia quickly hugged him, afraid to lose her dearest son again.

"Hey Ashy-boy" Gary stated while hugging Ash dearly. He couldn't believe his eyes, his dearest friends and family appeared in front of him, again.

"Hey Ash, it's me Pikachu! Arceus turned me into blue mew" the 'Mew' stated. Ash, Delia and Gary released the hug, and stared at the 'Mew'.

"Why Mew?" Ash asked.

"I cannot reincarnate his regular body, so I replaced it with the new one, I hope you happy with this" Arceus stated.

"It was the greatest present for me dear, thank you" Ash stated. He wiped tears from his eyes and glared at his friends and family.

"Well guys … welcome back to life" Ash stated. He knew this was the end, he's happy with this, Arceus also knew this would happen. However, Ash was happy because this happens, not only that, he knew, this would be the happy ending.

* * *

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something..._

_**"Say Something"  
(with Christina Aguilera)**_

**The End.**

* * *

**HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT WAS THE SADDEST ENDING I EVER SEEN!**

**Author: That's me, making sad ending ... also, this isn't the first story i have finished.**

**Latios: Yep, Author has finished at least one story- MEW! STOP BEING OVER DRAMATIC ALREADY!  
**

**Author: For beta-readers, i'm sorry for not letting you beta read this story, since i was going for quick ending.**

**Mew: HUA!**

**Latios&Author: Shut up!**

**Author: Sigh ... anyway, thanks for reading this fic, don't forget to favorite us if you like it.**

**Latios: Also, try to leave a review so we could know your opinion about this story.**

**Author: Following the story isn't necessary since this already finished.**

**Latios&Author: Bye!**

**Mew: WHY?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY-**


	10. Author's Note

Story Information,  
ALL New chapters will be written inside "ALL CHAPTER (BETA-READ).docx" and once its finished, will be moved to other document inside the chapter.

Name: Return in Vegeance  
Chapters: 9  
Date SW: 06/14/2014  
Date FW: 09/07/2014  
Genre 1:  
Genre 2:  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: (None)  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
When everyone stabbed The Chosen One, he decide to leave it. Until then, everyone thought he's gone. But one day, he is arisen, and he's not just going for competition, but he also will seek for revenge. (Aurumshipping?)

Ash can use every single legendary pokemon.

Ash' Status  
Ability: Multitype  
Gender: Male  
Item: Unknown  
Move Known: Seismic Toss, Cosmic Power, Natural Gift, Punishment, Gravity, Earth Power, Hyper Voice, Extreme Speed, Refresh, Future Sight, Recover, Hyper Beam, Perish Song, Judgement, Dragon Claw, Psyshock, Calm Mind, Roar, Toxic, Hail, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Light Screen, Protect, Rain Dance, Safeguard, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Earthquake, Return, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Brock Break, Double Team, Reflect, Flamethrower, Sludge Bomb, Sandstorm, Fire Blast, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace, Facade, Rest, Round, Echoed Voice, Overheat, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Incinerate, Quash, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Claw, Payback, Retaliate, Giga Impact, Flash, Stone Edge, Thunder Wave, Swords Dance, Psych Up, Bulldose, Poison Jab, Dream Eater, Grass Knot, Flash Cannon, Rock Smash, Dark Pulse, Cut, Draco Meteor.  
Type: All

Sinnoh Pokemon League Challange:  
Ash' Pokemon:  
- Leafon  
Ability: Cholorpyll  
Gender: Female  
Item: Leafeonite  
Move Known: Quick Attack, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain, Synthesis, Sunny Day, Leaf Blade, Grass Whistle, Hidden Power, Hyper Beam, Protect, Iron Tail, Solar Beam, Return, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Bite, Take Down, Helping Hand, Fire Beam, Extreme Speed, (Egg Move) Detect.  
Type: Grass  
- Lucario  
Ability: Steadfast  
Gender: Female  
Item: Lucarionte  
Move Known: Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Foresight, Quick Attack, Detect, Metal Claw, Counter, Feint, Sword Dance, Bone Rush, Heal Pulse, Close Combat, Protect, Hyper Beam, Return, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Double Team, (Egg Move) Blaze Kick.  
Type: Fighting&Steel  
- Skyceon (Wing Pokemon)  
Ability: Angel Halo (Instead of being damaged, Flying-type attacks gives health)  
Item: None  
Move Known: Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Air Slash, Tackle, Drill Peck, Fly, Gust, Hurricane, Oblivion Wing, Roost, Sky Attack, Sky Drop, Wing Attack, Iron Tail, Cut, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam.  
Type: Flying  
- Dialga  
Ability: Telepathy  
Gender: Male  
Item: Adamant Orb  
Move Known: Dragon Breath, Scary Face, Metal Claw, Ancient Power, Slash, Power Gem, Metal Burst, Dragon Claw, Earth Power, Aura Sphere, Iron Tail, Roar of Time, Flash Cannon, Roar, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Protect, Safeguard, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Return, Double Team, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Sandstorm, Fire Blast, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace, Rest, Echoed Voice, Overheat, Incinerate, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Flash, Thunder Wave, Rock Slide, Dragon Tail, Rock Smash, Cut, Strength.  
Type: Steel&Dragon  
- Reshiram  
- Arceus

Arceus' Pokemon:  
- Talonflame  
Ability: Gale Wings  
Gender: Male  
Item: None  
Move Known: Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Quick Attack, Tackle, Peck, Flail, Ember, Roost, Razor Wind, Natural Gift, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Acrobatics, Tailwind, Steel Wing, Hyper Beam, Sunny Day, Protect, Return, Rest, Double Team, Overheat, Incinerate, Giga Impact, Fly, (Egg Move) Quick Guard.  
Type: Fire and Grass  
- Glaceon  
Gender: Female  
Item: Glaceonite  
Move Known: (Unknown)  
- Dragonite  
- Uxie  
- Palkia  
- Giratina

Professor Oak's Pokemon:  
-Latios  
Ability: Levitate  
Gender: Male  
Item: None  
Move Known: Protect, Refresh, Luster Purge, Psychic, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Hyper Beam  
Type: Psychic and Dragon

Custom Attack:  
Fire Beam: Leafeon put her leaf out near her mouth and use Sunny Day. Suddenly, the leaf burned, Leafeon took deep breath and blew the burning leaf. Instead the fire putted out, the fire begins to act like powerful Flamethrower attack. It starts to envelop Roserade, burning it till it's fainted. After the fire faded out, Roserade already down with its eyes swirling, notifies them that it's fainted. Leafeon smiled and put the extinguished leaf back to her body.


End file.
